Spyro & Cynder and The Queen of Blood
by deviantMIND1
Summary: SUMMARY'S INSIDE! This story may contain: Detailed M/F adult situations, war themes and mature humor. If you're offended by such material, please do not read. This is the first story of my trilogy. THE SUMMARY IS INSIDE! Pairings: SpyroXCynder, OCxOC. SUMMARY'S INSIDE. Also contains comedy, romance and allot of action.
1. the Former Queen of Darkness on Stage

SUMMARY

In Warfang, Spyro & Cynder go and see Spyro's favorite comedian, unaware of the danger that approaches. Though they defeated the Dark Master, a kingdom of sinister hamonoid-trolls plan to invade the realms. A troll wishes to fight alongside dragons. Can he be trusted? Contains M/F adult situations, mature humor SpyroxCynder OCxOC. THE STORY IS WAY BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY Please R&R

**~~The Former Queen of Darkness on Stage~~**

**(Chapter Re-mastered)**

**Author:**

**This story is shorter than you think. FF word counting is normally off by 25%**

**Disclaimer: deviantMIND1 owns nothing in this story accept his OCs(Original Characters) and made-up locations from his mind like the trolls homeland. He also owns the humanoid trolls in this story. If you recognize anything in this story from the games, deviantMIND1 does not own it. Simple as that**

**There will be a violent and adult scene toward the end of this chapter. Just wanted to warn yah.**

**Before we continue, I just need to familiarize you with the trolls in this story. Note that they aren't as advances as what you think they would be. I will try and stay a canon accurate as I can :)**

**They look just like humans, but they have leathery, teal or green skin. They have pointy, bat-like ears. They are an average of 7 feet tall. And all trolls of both genders have long thin wavy hair. They have some battle zeppelins with steam turbine engines and they use guns simular to the ones in western movies. But I will try and keep them along with the canon(game world) as well as I can.**

**Blood Angels: These zeppelins are about 20 meters long. They look like the hull of a ship suspended in the air with a zeppelin balloon. They are quite fast and have a couple of canons on the port(left) side and the starboard(right) side. They also have a small manned auto canon in the nose for picking off ground targets. They also have belly guns like those on a WW2 bomber like the Liberator or the B17. **

**I will stay as canon-world-accurate as I can! Please read on and you wont be disappointed :)**

After the defeat of Malefor, there was a great coming about when thousands of dragons, who had survived the battle at Warfang, flocked from surrounding areas and re-populated the once-dead dragon city. Spyro and Cynder, who had also recently returned, rarely ever left the other's side. However, Cynder, as much as she wanted to become Spyro's wife, could not let him be the life mate of the 'Black Dragon' as she was..._is_ known as among the dragons. But, because of their love, they were willing to stay together. To be life mates, regardless of the entire dragon species opinion. At this particular time, the couple are now almost double the size they were than when their necks were united, and they decided to see the show of one of the best comedians in Warfang, a Dark Dragon named Helix Oblivion Vanguard Sea.

Little did they suspect, that somewhere in Twilight Falls, a troll Blood Angel light scouting zeppelin scouts the area for an upcoming attack to take place the next day. The troll in charge of the scouting vessel, Shigi, was a 6 foot troll of 16. Barely more than a child by troll standards. He wore steel plate-body with chain-mail legs, gauntlets, and a black hide helmet. His armor class out of light to heavy armor by the troll smiths standards, was rated as medium, for tasks in between those of the wearer's of light or heavy armor, like scouting and man-to-man battles. He also had long thin wavy black hair with threaded red beads. He wore a pair of black gunners goggles to hide his sleep-deprived eyes. over all his armor, draped a slightly transparent(see through) black cloak.

Shigi stands at the front of the zeppelins deck, leaning on the guard railing. He watched the horizon, fearful of the enemy of who's backyard they were in. Meanwhile, trolls with crude cameras took pictures of the cheetah settlements and roads and rivers, which the invasion force can use as navigation aids. As Shigi fearfully watched the horizon, a crewmember approached him and gained his attention when he said, "Colonel, we have enough recon photographs. We're ready to turn back. Our queen will be pleased," with a triumphant voice. Shigi turned to face the troll who was the captain of the light, floating vessel. The captain could see the worry in his expression, despite his goggles hiding his eyes "Something wrong, colonel?"

Shigi took a small gander over the railing and noticed the Avalar cheetah village in the distance. It was clear that in broad daylight, the dragons would be pursuing them soon. He turned back to the captain, and said, with a gasping voice "Captain...order a weapons ready for all the gunners. Three to one chance that we will have aerial hostiles pursuing us on our return to Valdin...Dragons," Shigi ordered, with severe worry in his tone.

"Aye colonel," the captain nodded, before retreating to the bridge just below deck.

overhearing the conversation between the colonel and captain, the troll crewmembers fearfully opened up their revolving rifles and pistols and filled the chambers with bullets. They weren't so poorly trained that they couldn't know what danger they were in, flying in broad daylight in the enemies backyard. The zeppelins gunners took their seats and loaded the auto canons.

Shigi himself took a steel cutlass from his belts holster and checked the sharpness of the blade with his corse thumb. He sighed, not enjoying the idea of killing dragons. But what choice did he or any of the other crewmembers have? he then took the 9mm revolvers from their holsters on his belt and checked the chambers, making sure they each had a bullet. He let out another sigh as he put them back in their holsters. Just the thought of killing dragons bought back the memories he tries to forget. He had a secret involving him and the dragon species that the troll species could scarcely comprehend. One of which could earn him a bullet in the head, thinking he is a traitor to his kind. He shook the thought from his mind as he watched the sky around the craft. The zeppelin fired up its steam turbine engine spinning the three-bladed propellor furiously. The rudder, mounted on the cage of the propellor, made a full left and the zeppelin made a large turning circle and roared away from the peaceful realms and back towards the trolls foggy, swamp homeland, Valdin. It floated along at 90MPH, further worrying the crewmembers. They knew not even fast, scouting zeppelins like the Blood Angel would travel at that speed...unless it were an emergency.

**PAGE BREAK**

Spyro and Cynder approached the gigantic pentagon-shaped stone structure at the end of an avenue of jewelry and armor and food stalls, with cheetah and mole vendors, which was the Warfang theater. it was a place for opera, small concerts and the like. But Spyro was only concerned with seeing his favorite dragon comedian, Helix Oblivion Vanguard Sea, Helix O'Van Sea for short

He dragged his dragoness through the ancient streets of Warfang. Their tails coiled.

"Spy, who is this comedian you're taking me to see?" Cynder questioned whilst rubbing against Spyro as they walked through the bustling avenue towards the distant auditorium where many comedy-acts and concerts were held in Warfang.

"His name is Helix O' Van Sea, a favorite o' mine, and he is possibly the funniest dragon comedian in the realms, Cyn. You will not be disappointed, trust me," Spyro replied as he put his muzzle to Cynder's cheek and acquired a happily-given kiss from Cynder, on the muzzle. They were approaching the mammoth-size doors at the entrance of the theater. It was a astonishing, stony exterior-ed, massive, dome-like structure. They handed their tickets to a sexy ticket Ice dragoness, who ripped them. However, before they went in, Spyro was held up by a teenage electric dragon, who enthusiastically blocked their path.

"Spyro, the hero of Warfang and the dragon realms?" he asked disbelievingly. "B-By the gods, I'm s-so honored to meet you in person. Could you put your handprint on this parchment for me?" He then produced a sheet of waxy parchment and rested it on the floor alongside a jar of black paint.

Cynder whispered in her life-mates ear, "I'm getting us some dried meats for the show, Spy. Be right back," she pecked. She slitherd her tail along his sie as she departed towards a food stand nearby.

Spyro turned back to the electric youngling with a smile "Nice to meet a fan, and of course I will—just be quick though, because my dragoness is waiting." Spyro let him paint his foot and he pressed it on the parchment with a smile.

"Thanks. My sisters are going to be so jealous," The young dragon said excitedly just as Cynder walked right up to Spyro.

She nuzzled her purple life-mate "Come on, Spy, it starts in five minutes. Why do you keep me waiting, hmm?" she said whilst licking Spyro's neck.

The young electric dragon's eyes became wide as he began to stutter, "You..You're the Queen of Darkness!" he panted in shock. "The Black Dragon Cynder—the terror of the skies! The Dark Masters puppet."

Cynder turned her eyes to her feet and shuffled them on the payment. Her memories of her unwilling service to her former master like a dagger in her heart "Well, I was—but I…," she paused, biting her lip as she searched for the words that would change the boy's mind. "I'm not anymore. And, I'm not proud of the things I have done," Cynder replied softly, uncertainty seeping into her voice. She hang her head and began to shiver at the mere thought of her past.

Spyro was quick to comfort his dragoness. He pressed his side to her and gently licked her cheek "She's paid her debt to the dragon species," Spyro responded tartly, wrapping his tail around Cynders. "She helped me kill Malefor and she kept me warm and she got me through the underground city ruins." Here, his voice softened, and he searched with one of his forepaws for Cynder's. He traced her paw in an effort to comfort her and found her shivering. "She has done countless things for me," Spyro retorted. Then he took a hand and lifted Cynder's chin so her eyes would meet his and licked her neck. She blushed at his sweet action, gazing back at him flirtatiously.

"Is it true that you were shackled to her for a whole month?" the young electric dragon asked, oblivious to the lovers situation.

Spyro stared down maliciously at the youngling "Yes, and I learnt to trust Cynder, as all the dragon, cheetah and mole races should!" Spyro said, his expression agitated and his voice lined in rage.

The boy's eyes widened. The rage of the purple dragon was obviously one he did not want to be at the receiving end of. He turned to Cynder and eyed her nervously. She met his gaze softly, begging him to accept her with her eyes, unlike most of the species. He opened his mouth and responded breathlessly. "I-I apologize, Cynder, but because of the atrocities you committed, no one really trusts you…But Malefor cursed you, didn't he? Stole you as an egg?"

"Yes, he did," Cynder stated, her anger replacing her earlier discomfort. Darkness breath began to seep from her nostrils and her eyes filled with darkness "And as I said before...I'm not fucking proud of it!" Cynder yelled in anger.

The boy blinked, his entire frame shaking. "I-I-I-I'm sorry, Queen of Dark- I mean Cynder." Cynder took the boys words into offense, calling her by her evil, former title, and staring him down as she snarled, scaring even her purple life-mate. The boy could not help but wonder how terrifying she was when she was still under the curse. "Please forgive me, Cynder." He then looked all around him, desperate for a way to quell her anger. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the parchment and the now-dry pawprint. "Could you sign this parchment with your paw?"

Cynder turned normal and gave him a smile, her eyes narrowing with joy. "No, but I will give you this." Cynder rubbed her head under the young dragon's chin and licked him on the snout.

"h-h-holy f-fuck, I just got rubbed by the Queen of Darkness and Spyro's mate!" the young dragon squealed in excitement, not caring if the whole of Warfang heard.

"Nobody cares," a random mole citizen yelled from a distance.

"Before you go, you can have one of these," Cynder reached her snout to her neck and undid one of the several gold rings from her neck piercing and proceeded to give it to the ecstatic boy.

"Thank you, your highness! I'll inform everybody of your kindness," he squealed. With that out of the way, the young dragon bowed to Cynder and ran off into the hall to his seat. Spyro and Cynder followed considerably less enthusiastic with their slower pace. They walked through a barely-lit corridor. Many multi-candled candlesticks and chandeliers made the passageway glow a demonic-red with seemed to dim and brighten randomly. They then stood before some red double doors which the attending cheetahs graciously opened for them. Their jaws hung as the sight of the ring-y rows of seats. However, not all were seats. Some of them were empty spaces with a fur, where dragons fully grown or Spyro's size could lay down. Their tickets coordinated with two amazing spots right at the front row to the far left.

Meanwhile, in his dressing room, Helix O' Van Sea was preparing for his show.

He was a large black dragon with a dark red underbelly and wings, and lengthy, golden horns sharp as a razor, that were curled just slightly forward on the back of his head. He had vein-like stripes all over his body, which were scarcely visible due to his dark scales, but when his sisters were close to him they glow, and he has yet to discover why.

His younger sister, Venus, the ever-loyal roadie, was helping him dress for the show.

Venus was a very attractive fire dragon with a high voice, a scarlet body with tiny purple tiger stripes and a glittery golden underbelly and wings, a golden tail scythe sharp as a scalpel, and two iridescent golden horns, that are very much like two-foot-long daggers, just like Helix's.

"Hey, big bro, can you give me a back rub with some of the weird lube/message stuff/whatever after the show?" she asked while she was putting his make-up on for the show and rubbing the back of his neck, working out the kinks and knots.

"Sister, I keep telling you that when we are outside the Twilight Falls temple that kind of stuff is wrong because you are my sister and my roadie. Although, it is okay to do stuff like that in the Twilight Falls dragon temple, 'cause whatever happens there, stays there."

Then, he kissed her on the mouth.

"Now, sis, here's your ticket. Balcony seating for you."

Venus accepted the ticket with a smile.

A moment later, a mole entered the dressing room, stating he needed to speak to Helix.

"Helix, buddy!"

"Yeah, Hakim?"

"Sir your older sister Jeenie O' Van Sea is here, and she wants to see you."

"My gods, she probably bought that insolent husband of hers," he sighed. "Send her in" So the mole left to retrieve Jeenie and returned with her a moment later. As soon as she entered the room, Helix screeched in excitement and hugged her tightly.

Jeenie was a female blood-red fire dragon, so large she almost dwarfed Helix. She shared the two gold dagger-like horns of her brother and sister, as well as the purple tiger stripes, and had a shining magenta underbelly and wings. When Venus caught sight of her, she stepped back a bit, making sure to allow her older siblings room to greet each other.

"Big sister!" he greeted her concernedly. "You should not have come; you put your little fetuses at risk."

"Brother, you're always worried about me." She replied, frustrated by his clinginess. "I'm fine. I have Denji protecting and feeding me. He is moving furniture around in our room at the temple, and I decided to see my brother's big show. I mean, Warfang is the capital of the dragon realms, the only thing our race has left to be proud of, and my pregnancy has forced me to miss five of your gigs, including the Twilight Falls show."

"Yeah, that one was sweet. I made all those moles and cheetahs and dark drags make beef stew till the new age," Helix chuckled.

"Yeah," Jeenie said as he nuzzled him lovingly. "And I just wanna see my baby brother tell jokes, you make everybody laugh themselves shitless," she gave helix a huge hug and she began to rub his back.

"You endangered your future children to see me tell jokes, you should be ashamed," he laughed. Jeenie still hugged him, unwilling to let go. "Come on sis, I gotta get ready. Hmm, come on...come on...sis...we're not kids anymore, you're old enough to reproduce," he chuckled, jokingly. Helix was enjoying a moment of brother sister bonding, the calm feeling emerging from Jeenie's warmth. He remembered how she used to keep him warm, when she was twice his size, during the night when their parents went to hunt all night, or party all night. He responded instead by rubbing her back, causing her to moan softly.

"Remember when Mom and Dad went to hunt for the collective, and you and I rode the updrafts around the temple. We had play-dogfights and I knocked you out of the sky. You corkscrewed down a few hundred meters, pretending to be dead. You scared me to shitless." Jeenie recalled aloud, also remembering her almost-tearing him to shreds afterwards. "Anyway my babies are due in days, and Volteer sent me to Warfang to-"

"And they call me clingy," Venus giggled from behind, interrupting the sibling moment.

"Tell me later, sis," Helix said, licking her neck. Hakim them entered the room. "Helix, 5 minutes!" He screeched. "Oh, and Jeenie, as a sister of our star here, you can spend one hour in our backstage area and enjoy two serving of the buffet with some of our other VIP's." Jeenie nodded, and Hakim then averted his attention back to Helix. "Oh, Helix, you know Spyro?"

"Of course I do," Helix responded, wide-eyed. "He's the hero among the dragons! He saved the world! He destroyed Malefor!" His voice was overly dramatic in an attempt to drill the importance of the Purple Dragon into his manager's head.

Hakim blinked. "Well, he has bought his dragoness with him. Just guess who it is," he prompted in excitement. He was not patient enough to wait for an answer. "Cynder! The Black Dragon, the former queen of Congar herself."

Jennie smirked."You are kidding me! Well, I have something in store for her. Make fun of her, Helix, and lure her on stage. The Queen of Darkness! I doubt she wants to be pointed out in such a way, but won't that be fun, Helix?" Jennie questioned, digging her claws into the floor.

"But, we will have to let her backstage as a reward should she behave and play along," Helix replied, ignoring the joy eminent in his sister's voice

Jeenie frowned. Helix, however, did not notice, and instead cast a glance at the clock on the wall. "Oh crap, I have to go, sis, but my manager here, Hakim, will find you a seat." He motioned with a paw towards Hakim, who nodded at this signal. "No, it's okay brother. I've already got a seat, I have my ticket right here." She gave Helix a friendly nibble on his neck, hugged him tightly, and then allowed Hakim to help her locate her seat. Venus replaced her sister's former place at her brother's side and aided him with his make-up. She put his eye shadow on to make him look sleep deprived or zombie-like, then put his black lipstick on, smiling. She clapped her hands, admiring her finished work. "Now go get them, my big muscular brother," Venus started to lick Helix's neck and rub her hips on him.

"Alright, stop sis, my fans are waiting." He responded, pressing her away from his body. "I must go and make people wet themselves."

"Will you please just give me a back rub after the show?" She pleaded, laughing.

Helix sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, afterwards we'll have a girls night on the town with Jeenie, it's been awhile since we had one. Warfang, here I come!" he shouted, leaping out the door.

(Author's Note: I feel a little guilty about what I'm about to do to our hero couple. I only hope the gods can forgive me because I'm a comedian and I don't know any better.)

"What if this comedian sucks or makes some tasteless pussy jokes?" Cynder asked as she placed her head on Spyro's shoulder. "Well, Cyn, I wouldn't worry. This guy has four years of hilariousness under his belt." A very unhealthy voice emerged from the seats behind them:

"Yeah, and you should see him with his two sisters." The voice's source was a old-looking white cheetah with black and orange stripes.

"Oh gods, you're one of the warriors of Avalar," Spyro said in surprise, his eyes widening.

"Yes, I fought alongside Hunter, he always was a good commander." The cheetah said. He and the two dragons spoke for several minutes about the war and the advancements on Avalar. Soon enough, the lights began to dim and the audience silenced. "Enjoy the show," he whispered just before the drum roll began.

"Ladies and gentle dragons," began a low voice over the speakers, "moles and cheetahs, please welcome Helix O'Van Sea."

The drums started rolling in a pop-music-like beat and the torches on stage lit up pink on one side and red on the other, revealing the dragon comedian in the flesh, wearing a huge red cape which he threw off in the audience and all the fans basically tore to pieces in their efforts to take it for their own.

"Good evening everyone, welcome to my show," He greeted them with a smile. "You know I have always wondered what it would be like to have sex with an electric dragon. I mean, what if she gets excited and shocks me to death? It would be like, 'AAAHHHH! You nearly killed me baby, but I'll just take it as a complement,' or if you are having sex with a female shadow dragon and she disappears pre-orgasm. If you were not familiar with shadow drags, you would say, "holy shit I killed her!""

Spyro and Cynder were laughing beyond their control.

"And right now, what we are in is supposed to be an opera house, which may I point out is a word of slang for vagina, Let's talk about slang: it makes no sense, most it anyway."

The entire audience was roaring with laughter."I can't believe I'm laughing at vaginal jokes" Cynder said, as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh and women are no laughing matter. I mean, let's not forget the Queen of Darkness, Cynder, the Dark Master's little pet... I know I should not make jokes about her, mostly because she could be in here right now."

Cynder's jaw dropped. While everyone was giggling in the background, save for Spyro, who was watching in shock, Cynder got out of her seat. "I am," she said on kneeling on the stage edge, her voice shaking with fear.

Helix blinked, feigning surprise. "Oh my! Sorry, your majesty, I thought you didn't attend shows like this because you're a queen."

"Former queen to you, queer!" Cynder retorted. Her want to run out of the theater was only rising with this confrontation.

The crowd, at first terrified by the appearance of the Queen of Darkness, again began to laugh terribly hard, except Spyro, who was still shocked.

"I'm sorry, Cynder, can you please forgive me, my for...mer...queen?" Helix said sarcastically, begging for her anger with his eyes.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Cynder questioned angrily, her fear of the dragon having been overpowered by rage.

Cynder turned her head downward, staring intently at her paws. Helix started circling Cynder with his head angled downward so he could get a good look at her. "Can we talk about your friendship with Spyro?" he suggested.

"None of your concern" she said with a filthy look.

"Your service to Malefor?"

"No."

"Your childhood?"

"No!"

"Well, could we just discuss the intimate details of your sex life?"

Cynder nodded slowly, running her options through her mind. 'If I make everybody here laugh I might raise moral between me and the people of Warfang, a quarter of the city population is here.' "Sure."

The entire crowd gasped.

"Very well, your highness," Helix replied, gleefully. Silently, he thanked the gods for keeping Cynder on the stage this long, "what is your favorite position"

"Missionary, me and my big purple stud do it all the time, every chance we get."

"You're making me get aroused, Cynder. I can't get a boner in front of all these people!"

"No, I'll make you get one so all your fans can see how small it is."

Helix chuckled, surprised that she was vying to out-perform him—A comedy legend!

Cynder ignored him and continued. "My big purple Spy and I were in Twilight Falls doing it missionary, right by the waterfall, and I was on the bottom."

"Drrr…missionary POS!" Helix jumped in.

"And I went and accidentally triggered my shadow ability, smoked into the ground and my big purple stud bent his thingy on the ground."

"What did you do after you said, 'sorry'?" Helix urged.

"I sucked it better," she replied, smiling widely.

The whole audience started cracking up. Spyro stared, openmouthed, before he too became overcome by laughter.

"And he forgave me and licked me clean," Cynder finished.

"Cynder, I am shocked that you, the Queen of Darkness ended up with a hero like Spyro, but I guess that's what happens when you're shackled to someone right after being frozen in a gem for three years. Did you have any co-dreams during that time?" Helix questioned, smiling with his eyes.

"Co-dreams?" Cynder asked, somewhat scared.

"You know, when two folks are sleeping at the same time and do each other in their dreams?" Helix informed her.

Cynder, offended by his immaturity, took a step towards him. "Don't come that close, I can smell your poison breath. It's a wonder our hero, Spyro, will sleep with you!"

"He loves me." She replied sourly. "We used our abilities for the greater good," she yelled.

"What are these powers you have? Are they...unnatural?"

Taking a deep breath, Cynder took a moment to recollect herself, persuade herself that she was persuading people to like her."Well, my shadow ability is most useful. We dark dragons have an invisible force that gives us our powers. It surrounds us, it penetrates us." Cynder cocked up her head and hummed, "Mmmmmmmmmm". The audience roared with laughter, and Spyro blushed.

Helix tossed his head back in laughter, sensing it was time to send her away before it was his ego that was taking the beating."Alright, Cynder you nearly out-performed me. I let you on stage because you were a victim of the guest hour of the night. As a bonus, you and your hubby, a.k.a. our savior, will spend three nights at the inn of the Horny Centaur located east of the Palace of Guardians. I knew from the start of the show you were among the audience, so I lured you up here to have some fun, but you tossed it right back at me, and I'm shocked. Before you go, you will enjoy an hour backstage with some other VIP's."

Helix looked into the audience and made out Spyro's blushing figure. "And let's quickly welcome our hero, Spyro." The audience cheered loudly as Spyro unfolded his wings, took off, and landed steadily next to Cynder.

"Thanks, Helix, you're a great comedian, but you have to keep the pussy jokes to a minimum," spyro said with a smile.

"And the jokes about my service to Malefor and the ape armies," Cynder piped in.

"Alright!" Helix yelled, surrendering. "Wait 'till you get backstage; we have bubblegum icecream and shrimp back there."

"Thanks, and I know what I'm eating at the inn," Spyro said while nibbling on Cynder's chin and neck, and rubbing her genital hiding place with his tail, in turn making her flinch and moan despite her efforts to remain composed.

"Alright, you horn dogs, off the stage." He said, ushering them onto the floor with his paws. "We have twenty minutes to kill and I'm going to start throwing war jokes. You guys ever heard of Hyro Von Wranch? He was the leader of the defense force that torched the Dark Master's army. Anyway, after the war, he and his girlfriend were in the valley of Avalar, right by the river, under the shade of a tree, ready to do it for a child. So, he pours rum on her pussy, lights it, and she throws herself in the river, " Helix began as Spryo and Cynder were making their way back to their seats. "'Why the hell did you do that?' she yelled. 'I am the flying warrior Hyro Von Wranch. I only go down in flames!"

The whole audience, along with Cynder and Spyro, laughed their heads off, clutching their stomachs. Soon enough, Helix had concluded his show."Well, that all the time we have, please come to my show in four days, nine-thirty pm. It will be great! Alright, goodnight everyone," he then winked at Spyro and Cynder, "and have a nice root tonight, you two."

Helix took several steps away from the center of the stage with his head down to the floor, then the side light glowed purple and he was gone.

After the show was over, Spyro and Cynder were escorted by the ticket lady to the backstage area. As they walked in, they saw, at the other end of the room, Helix O' Van Sea. Walking beside him was a very sexy, slightly dark red skinny female fire dragon with a golden underbelly and tiny purple stripes and stars running from head to her tail, just like Helix. A plumper red dragon with magenta underbelly and stars and stripes, like the other female, walks up to Helix.

"Who is that, Spyro?" Cynder asked as she pointed at the female Helix was escorting.

"That is Venus O' Van Sea, his younger sister," Spyro replied. Spyro and Cynder saw Helix' younger sister nibbling on his neck and rubbing his side with her hips. "She seems more like a girlfriend, though you can tell they're related because of the stripes," Spyro turned his eyes away from the siblings and caught side of the buffet. "Come, Cyn, the buffet is this way," Spyro led Cynder to the buffet where a mole was serving great food like giant shrimp, rabbit meat and squid. Cynder helped herself to the shrimp and Spyro the squid. They managed to find an empty table in corner and sat down gratefully.

Ah, Jeenie, sis, I forgot to ask, but how are the babies going?" He questioned as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Very good, Helix. They always wake me up because of the kicks. I think one of them might be an electric dragon because I feel rapid kicks sometimes." She hugged Helix and bit his neck playfully. "Are you coming to the birth?"

"No way, that husband of yours will make dumb jokes about my mental condition and I'll crack, if he were not a soon-to-be father I would rip his heart out and roast it on a spit." He replied, eying his sister angrily.

"But you'll be a great uncle, Helix. So what if you're slightly unstable? You're the best baby brother you could be."

A smile rose on his lips. "Thanks sis, but I still can't come. It's a little weird to watch your sister push something out of... her opera house," he said, giggling like a child. "Besides, I'd be a pretty crazy uncle."

"Don't talk like that," she scolded, narrowing her eyes. "You were always looking out for me before I met Denji. Remember? We stayed up all night and read sick joke books."

"Yeah, those were the days," Helix replied, closing his eyes."Having races over Twilight Falls…"

"…food fights at the Guardian's Temple when we were hatchings…we really pissed off Volteer!" Jeenie laughed.

Helix opened his eyes again, his smile wider."Come, Jeenie, there's someone I want you to meet."

Helix led the two females to Spyro and Cynder. "Spyro, these are my sisters Jeenie and Venus," he motioned to each one accordingly with his paw. Venus, as oblivious as ever, started rubbing against Helix and kissing him. "You will have to excuse Venus, she is in heat." He then proceeded to push her away from him. "Sister, please stop, I am not into incest."

"Incest!"Venus shrieked, disturbed. "I'm just showing love. You're my older brother who protects me and treats me nice... Though I admit I need to get laid big time!"

Cynder, I am so sorry for embarrassing you on stage," Helix said, ignoring his sister entirely.

She shook her head."Don't be. I made people laugh and raised my morale with the other dragons and the moles. They're probably going to talk about it all week. And you gave me and my purple stud three nights to ourselves," Cynder bit harshly in the direction of Spyro, who bit back with the same enthusiasm.

Jeenie was forced back into and caught eyes with Cynder, as though realizing for the first time whom the black dragon was. "You…you're the Dark Dragon, terror of the skies. I hope you're aware of the bad things you have done."

"Yes, and I'm not proud of any of it. I've paid my dept to the dragon race: I helped Spyro kill Malefor." Cynder replied, praying she sounded confident.

"Sis, don't torture her. They're getting intimate tonight at the Horny Centaur. Goodnight, Spyro," he said with a nod towards the two dragons. Helix and his two sisters exited the hall via the backstage door. "Come on, sisters, I'm going to take you for a night on the town." And so Helix took his sisters shopping for body glitter, armor, and jewelry. Venus tried on a titanium helm, which looked fairly awkward on her angular head.

"How do I look, helix?" she questioned, showing her brother the helmet.

"It depends on whether you're going to war or a party," he answered.

"Yeah, that is real helpful, bro," she replied, turning around to try on a different helmet.

Jeenie, who was running her claws through several silver necklaces, turned her attention to her brother without averting her eyes."Hey, Helix, are you sure you're not coming to the birth?"

"Nah, sister, I told you how I feel about that…looking at your own sister pushing life outta her swollen Grand Canyon." He turned towards his sister and pointed at her belly. "But could I have listen?"

Jeenie sighed and replaced the necklaces before she smiled and faced her brother. "Of course you can!" Jeenie grabbed Helix's head and placed it on her scales. "Everybody worships me and wants to grab my stomach. It is amazing!" In response, the infants began to kick passionately. "Wow, they're kicking real hard. They can probably sense you."

Helix removed his head from her body. "That is so weird." He turned to Venus and said with a smile, "Come, sisters, let's go to the palace. I'll show you really good view."

He led them out of the store and to the Palace of the Guardians's highest tower to show them the breathtaking view of the stars glittering overhead and fire twinkling below.

"Wow…it's wonderful!" Venus gasped, leaning over the bordering wall that came to about two feet up. "How high up do you think we are?"

Jeenie and Helix smiled, but left their younger sister to herself."Hey, Helix," Jeenie began, "remember when we had wing races over Twilight Falls and Avalar, and how I always ended up stalling the start of our races because of my terrible flying?"

Helix chuckled."Yeah, you never were a good flyer, thanks to Dad and Mom. They never thought us to fly properly. If it were not for the Guardians we would not be flying at all, would we?"

"Well, younger brother, I want to show you something." Jeenie took several steps to the wall. She placed her front feet on the wall and poised her wings for flight.

"Jeenie!" Helix gasped. "You're heavily pregnant, you shouldn't be flying."

Jeenie sighed."Helix, how do you think I got here from Avalar?"

She leaped off the wall, spiraling downward. Venus followed her lead, shouting as she headed downward. "Come on, Helix!"

Helix sighed and he too leaped from the wall. Diving two hundred feet down, he opened his wings and glided above the city. After a few moments, he caught up to his sisters. "Where are we going?" he questioned them breathlessly. He still wasn't a very good flyer.

"To Avalar," Jeenie replied, keeping her eyes focused ahead of her. "I want to show you something special." Helix was both relieved and impressed that his heavily pregnant sister was flying so steadily. They glided silently until they finally reached a mountaintop, where they found a place in the trees to sleep for the night.

"Well, sisters, we have a long way to go before we reach Avalar," Helix said, searching through his bag for a beautiful—expensive—fur he had bought earlier that day. He laid it out on the ground and cast a menacing glance and Venus. "And don't try anything, Venus."

She giggled in response.

Helix settled on the fur, lying on his stomach, to his left, Venus cuddled him and kissed him on the snout, placing her wing over his body to keep him warm. Jeenie relaxed with her back to him and curled up into a tight as a ball as she could and tried to fall asleep. She let out a deep breath, frowning. Almost home. She had no desire to be with her siblings any longer, and regretted her decision to even come.

Venus whispered in her sleep while rubbing her needy swollen sex with her tail. "Oh yeah, your organ is so warm. Nibble on my neck…eat me out, you big green stud."

Helix shook his head. 'Sis, you are one disgusting woman. You must be laid soon before you do something terrible,' he thought to himself as he waited for sleep.

meanwhile with Spyro and Cynder:

Spyro and Cynder were in there room at the horny centaur at the top floor. They are on the bed Cynder was wide awake looking at the view. Spyro had his hands and wings around her and was nearly asleep before Cynder grabbed his hands and rubbed them on her opera house dripping wet with her natural lubrication. This made Spyro gain an enormous harden. Then she rolled towards him and grabbed him and put him on top of her. The feeling of his huge purple member on her underbelly arousing her making her produce more natural lubrication which ran down both sides of her tail like honey on a hot day "Come on Spy lets do it" Cynder said biting her bottom lip "I'm going to give more and take less this time Cynder" so Spyro started licking inside Cynders tunnel elicting moans from her as he drank her sugar tasting lubrication. Then Spyro's eyes went wide as Cynder pulled away to the end of the bed on her back with her legs spread "Please mount me purple boy" Spyro then jumped on Cynder and he plunged his 10" member inside her elicting a yelp from his dragoness, slowly plunging his member in and out of her "Spy...ro" She moaned as he bit down on her neck. Cynders tail was stiff and shaking in pleasure and her eyes crossed as she chronically yelped and moaned 80 seconds before orgasm Cynder and her big purple boy had veins showing close to orgasm all over there tails and necks. mass's of cum lube and sweat soak the mattress.

"Cyn I'm going...cum!" "Spray your juicy seed inside me" Spyro unloaded gallons of semen which gave cynder another orgasm "Gulp gulp gulp yummy" Cynder said as he shot his load inside her uterus, making it expand 5X "Hey Cynder!, don't make me laugh I can barely breath " he chuckled

Cynder and Spyro basked in the afterglow of there pleasure his hands and wings wrapped around her and they both looked out the window at the view

"Man. look at the palace lighting up," Cynder said while pointing at it

"Yeah. 2 hours ago, I swear I saw 3 dragons jump off there and glide over the city walls," Spyro said as he rubbed Cynders back. "Did you know, Cyn, that Helix O' Van Sea and his two sisters live in twighlight falls in a abandoned Dark Dragons temple which was rebuilt"

"Well I guess he likes to live simple" Cynder said with her eyes closed enjoying a back rub. "And those two sisters Venus and Jeenie are his only family" Spyro said. "I heard at the party backstage that his older sister Jeenie is pregnant" Cynder said "Yeah, some of his fans say he's too crazy to be an uncle, others say they would not mind him as there uncle, all I know He's the best comedian and a great brother too his sisters, and he's a former warrior."

Cynders eyes went wide and she rolled over and looked at spyro."Really!" she said in surprise "Yeah Cyn remember when you and me were on the ramparts of warfang protecting the catapult, he was flying overhead with the other warriors frying the enemy and he defended the city in our absence with the moles." "Wow that great um...trivia Aha come on Spy lets go to sleep...right after all your male jelly is out of my opera house, oh crap I'm starting to talk like Helix O' Van Sea!" So cynder went into the tiny shower that was designed for moles and cheetahs and opened the folds of her vagina, and washed all the excess cum away while washing off both there juices off her belly.

**Page Break**

Meanwhile, whilst they flew full throttle over the caved-in Well of Souls, towards the sea and to safety, colonel Shigi's earlier fears were realized. Standing on deck at the rear of the light, floating vessel, he wen't wide-eyed at the sight of two fully grown fire dragons approaching from the vessels 6-O-clock position. Though it was now near-impossible to see, Shigi could see their images in the peaceful realms, galactic, dazzling sky as they flew just above the altitude of the vessel.

Shigi near died form the mere sight of the dragons, before he turned on his heels and ran screaming his orders, "Aerial hostiles on an intercept course. Bring out out spotlight! load canons and sidearms!" as he ran through a pair of double doors towards the bridge. Upon entry, in the WW1-looking bridge(command deck) he drew the attention of the captain and the helmsmen, seated in his seat, carefully steering the unwieldy craft with skill.

The captain eyed him worryingly "Colonel?"

Shigi panted, "Dragons approaching! Six O-clock hight. Two of 'em!" leaning on the bridge door threshold.

The captain wen't wide-eyed with fear and turned to the helmsmen "Stay focused on our heading!"

"Aye," the helmsmen confirmed pushing the throttle to it's maximum. The zeppelin now flew at it's maximum speed, 90MPH. The captain was so preoccupied with ordering the helmsmen, he didn't realize what danger they were in until he heard a loud stud and the zeppelin shook. The lights on the bridged flickered from the force.

"What in oblivion was that!" the captain shouted in terror.

Meanwhile, on deck, one of the pursuing fire dragons clung to the side of the vessels gondola. It's claws bent the railing. 6 cheetahs wearing leather armour with iron scales, that had boarded and clung to the creature dismounted it and began to lay siege to the crewmembers with steel daggers and one-handed axes. By this time, Shigi emerged from the bridge and drew his revolvers. He saw, from looking at the dragon they would be useless as it was wearing full-body iron armour and hardly any of its scales were exposed. All around him, he gazed upon the cheetahs, roaring as they struck the humanoid creatures with their daggers and axes.

Those who were firing at the big cats were struck dead with a painful squeal as daggers opened their guts and axes shattered their skulls. Shigi drew his revolvers and dispatched the 3 creatures who claimed lives of his comrades. He reloaded his revolvers and looked to his right and saw three of his comrades with their cutlass swords drawn, blocking the attacks of dagger-wielding felines. Shigi took his right pistol and carefully shot them all in the head one by one until they were all dead. He and his comrades didn't have time to celebrate, however, as a few cocky crewmembers charged towards the dragon which clung to their vessel. Their efforts were rewarded with the dragons horrible breath. They screamed in agony as they roasted in their own armour. A portion of deck was set alight. Those few trolls who were close to the dragon, and pointlessly hacked away at it's neck armour, were took into the creatures jaws by the neck. With one swing of the dragons head, their limp bodies were thrown overboard. It was then that Shigi took three cherry bombs outa his ammunition man-bag and lit the fuses as quickly as he could. He then threw them towards the beast and they rolled to a stop at the dragons feet. The explosion splintered a small area of floor and the dragon roared in mild pain as it dismounted the vessel. It was not injured too badly, as it's armour absorbed most of the explosion. Three trolls emerged with buckets of water to purge the fires that plagued the deck. They were successful, only the see their last as the other fire dragon, carrying 8 moles archers with crossbows, fly past and it's riders unleashed a barrage of arrows. The arrows struck the humanoid creatures, who squealed in pain, and pinned to the wooden deck. Shigi felt as though all hope was lost for this vessel. But, taking a gander to the sky in front of the craft, he noticed two allies vessels, floating in their altitude level, 5 miles away. Flying over the sea ahead of them. The vessels were 70 meters long and were armed to the teeth(so to speak) with auto canons and even a machine gun nest atop the balloon.

The captain emerged from the bridge and stood behind Shigi. He had his flintlock pistol ready and waving in all directions. "Bollocks!" the captain cursed "I knew this was a fucking suicide mission. I should've shot myself in the leg and gone home like the helmsmen in the bar told me to."

Shigi had some hope restored at the sight of the two gigantic battle-zeppelins.

He turned to the captain and pointed a finger at the sky ahead of them, containing the two heavily-armed battle zeppelins, flying over the sea. Whilst the captain eyed the direction he pointed, Shigi reassured "No! Behold...The gods are on our side, captain."

"Yes!" the captain shouted, triumphantly "Reinforcements." They did not have much time to celebrate however, as another thud emerged from overhead and the entire craft began to pitch and yaw briefly, but violently "What the fuck!"

Shigi could hear the frustrating growls and grunting of a dragon from overhead. Investigating further, his mouth hung in fear at the sight of a dragon, furiously tearing away at the zeppelins ballon. Luckily, it was rienforced with a layer of steel chain mail and thinly-pounded steel scales. But Shigi knew it would breech the balloon before long, and drew his revolver and fired pointlessly at the dragon. The bullets either hit the creatures armour and ricocheted of with a fountain of sparks, OR hit the creatures low-value exposed skin. Shigi emptied his gun until it merely clicked, and threw it down angrily

"That's it. We're done for!" Shigi cried "This was a suicide scouting mission after-" He was cut off by the booming sound of the gigantic, now-closer battle zeppelins. They fired their front-mounted 50mm canons towards the dragon clinging to the balloon of their craft. Both trolls feared for the craft, whilst newly-emerged soldiers from below deck fired pointlessly at the dragon clawing the balloon of their craft.

"What the fuck are those battle zeppelins doin'! They gonna shoot us down. Idiots!" he yelled in the direction of the gigantic vessels. However relief was bought back to them, as a 50mm tracer shell zoomed towards the dragon and struck it in the torso. Piercing its armour and exploding its heart. The creature detected and it, and its mole riders, fell with a agonizing scream.

All on the deck hollered in victory...save for Shigi, who looked over the railing and saw creature falling with a deep scream towards the earth bellow '_Poor dragon,_' he thought.

**Page Break**

When the small zeppelin was close enough to the bigger ones so that it's crew could almost hear its props roaring, one of the larger vessels, seeing the state the scouting craft was in, unleashed a flash of blue light from one of its on board beacons. That was a sign that the smaller one could dock with it. The helmsmen carefully positions the smaller craft so the decks were level with each other and both vessels balloons nearly met. It was then that the crew of the larger vessel dropped a railed gangplank onto the smaller craft. Before long, a pudgy, 6-foot-tall troll in a black leather uniform traversed the plank and stood on the deck of the scouting vessel and stood before Shigi and the captain

Shigi went wide-eyed, recognizing the troll "Admiral Allan Jackbar, is that you?"

"Shigi! You small-balled youngin!" he said, joyful

"Boy am I glad to see you, admiral. I thought those dragons had us for sure,"

"Fuck yeah. Be more sharper with your shootin' though. You nearly struck our balloon!" the captain cursed

Shigi panted in relief, a hand on his chest. He then eyed his friend curiously "Allan, what were you and that other vessel doing this far away from Valdin?"

"We were sent to search for a downed battle zeppelin in this area for survivors. When we found it, all we found was a chard wreck and a hundred skeletons. The dragons aren't goin' down without a fight, thats for sure." Allan caught sight of a two crewmembers hauling a steel strongbox and remembered what Shigi was here for in the 1st place and eyed him concernedly "Tell me you got the recon for intelligence!" he plead

Shigi smiled and bowed "We do. Otherwise, the dragons wouldn't have pursued us this far."

"Brilliant!" Allan shouted triumphantly. "Follow us, Shigi, captain, we'll escort back to Valdin."

**Author: Sorry if this chapter was too short. But I need you to keep wondering**

**(Author's Note: I'm sorry I embarrassed Cynder, man. I thought she was going to kill me! Though, I hope everybody liked the SpyroXCynder scene at the end. *cackle* Helix and his sisters will be arriving at Avalar to drop off Jeenie to that crack-head husband of hers, and, apparently, she wants to show Helix something really special. He wishes he could get some sleep , but his heated horny sister won't stop talking.)**

**Cynder: Pervert! *giggles***

**Spyro: Cynder, why are you walking funny?**

**Cynder: 'Cause you shaqed my brains out and it WAS AWESOME!**

**Helix: *laughs* I wish I could have joined in at the inn *lol***

**Venus: Hey, Helix, how about that back rub?**

**Helix: Maybe when we get to Avalar, sis.**

**To be continued.**

**Please give constructive criticism to help me improve my writing skills. Tell me what you like and don't like about it in detail. And there will be much more intimacy further in the story.**


	2. The Troll Invasion of Avalar

~Chapter 2: A New Enemy~

(A/N: Place in mind what trolls look like: a humanoid body structure, but anywhere from five to eight feet tall with teal-colored leathery skin, long and bent pointy ears, a very long tongue, and commonly armed with a matchlock pistol and/or a bone spear.)

Helix woke two or so hours after the sun. He found Venus's arms wrapped tightly around him and her head atop of his neck.

"Sister," he groaned, pushing her away gently, "as much as I appreciate your love and warmth, we have to go to Avalar." He stretched his arms, and rose slowly to his feet. Venus followed his lead, unfolding her wings and reaching them out to the sky overhead. Helix angled his head backwards in an attempt to smoothen the kink in his neck and noticed Jeenie biting at her vaginal plate franticly.

"Sis, are you alright?" he questioned, concerned.

"Yeah Helix," she replied, straightening her back and smiling weakly at her brother. "It just stings and itches uncontrollably."

Helix smiled at her in return, vying to comfort his sister.

"Yeah, well wait until you have to shove life out of 'll be begging someone to shoot you," Venus teased, causing his brother to chuckle foolishly.

Jeenie widened her eyes, rubbing her swollen stomach with her hands. Her voice was smothered in joy. "Hey,Helix, Venus,come over here. I can feel the babies kick. Come here and see if you can hear anything," she commanded them.

The two obeyed, Venus pressed his head to her first, with Helix following. As soon as he did this, the younglings began to kick rapidly. Jeenie announced this happily, bouncing slightly on her feet.

"Holy crap,Helix, they must like you," she said, to her brother when he straightened.

"Or maybe they're just scared shitless of you," suggested Venus.

"How the hell can they feel my presence?" he questioned, staring confusedly at his sister's abdomen.

Jeenie shrugged. "They can probably sense your brain signals or something."

"Holy crap," giggled Venus. "What if they learnedsome of your jokes when you did that? They would come out telling them, and you'd have to give them weird stage names, like Vladimir and Sucmeov."

Helix and Jeenie broke out into uncontrollable laughter. When Helix finally regained control of himself, he stomped his foot on the earth. "Come on, sisters, we have to go to Avalar and I will not be out-staged by my young, horny sister Venus!"

They set off on the ground, searching for a treeless space where they could take off from the ground and into the sky. Jeenie was advancing at a very brisk pace, well ahead of her siblings. Helix caught up with her, urging her to slow.

"Wait, sis, I have some questions," he began, turning to face her.

Jeenie kept her own eyes focused on the path ahead. She took a deep breath, persuading herself that her brother would leave her alone soon enough.

Helix continued, unaware. "Number one: why did you come all the way from Avalar just to see my show in Warfang when you knew how risky that was? Number two: what is this thing you want to show me in Avalar? Numberthree: where is that ridiculing wyvern husband of yours, and does he even know the danger you put his kids in?"

Jeenie sighed audibly. "Helix, what I'm going to show you is…ugh, how do I explain this?" she paused, forming the words in her mind. "There's a reason for everything. A reason for why you are the way you are, a reason for the stripes and stars on each of our bodies." Helix opened her mouth to speak, but she cut him off with a shake of her head.

"And my husband was assigned to the defend Avalar by the guardians, because…" she began to choke, tears forming in her eyes.

Helix's eyes widened. He leaned in towards his sister's face. "Sis, don't cry. It's okay, alright? Don't cry…," he begged awkwardly.

She stopped in her tracks. Her brother wrapped his wings around her, whispering words of swallowed hard, tears streaming from her eyes. "Helix…there's an entire world of trolls trying to invade." She choked over her words. "At first I was excited to be a mother, but now, with war afoot, the possibility of Denji…I don't want anything to happen to him. I don't want my children growing up without a father."

Helix smiled pitifully. The thought of trolls invading terrified him to his very core. "Bah, trolls," he replied, his voice lined with weak optimism. "I used to fry and eat apes and demons. Trolls are just two-legged animals. I could take on twenty of 'em and come out untouched, and that idiot husband of yours could do the same with fifty." He placed a hand on her back and proceeded to rub, relaxing her muscles. "Sis, you'll make a wonderful mother, and you have me, Venus, and the guardians. Those trolls are no matchfor that husband of yours, the cheetah warriors, and the mole archers."

Jeenie's tears lessened and her voice softened to a delicate tone. She kissed him tenderly on the snout. "Do you think so?" she questioned calmly. "I've seen the damage the troll airships can do. The cheetah colony was almost entirely destroyed by them. The ships are impervious to almost all types of attack."

"It will be alright," he whispered to her softly, staring into her eyes. "I will join the defense force if you need me to, if only to assure you that nothing bad will come out of this war. I have experience with apes and demons, and trolls are no different. Okay?" he lifted her chin with one of his hands. "You don't need to worry."

Jeenie blinked, staring into his comforting eyes. "Okay," she breathed.

He smiled in return. "Let's go, Jeenie, we have to get to Avalar to kick some troll ass, right?"

Cynder and Spyro were lying in their bed, the Purple Dragon snoozing in their own reproductive , however, could not sleep because she could not bear the smell of their afterglow. Rising quietly from the bed and gliding out of the room, she headed to the bar on the bottom floor. The bar was empty, save for a plump mole cleaning shot glasses behind the bar and a tall cloaked figure sipping from a foaming mug in a corner, holding a smoking pipe in his other hand. She walked up to the bar and sat herself on one of the old wooden stools.

"Late night, huh?" the mole greeted her with a nod and a small smile.

She chuckled slightly. "Uh-huh, and I like to think that a bucket full of rum will help me sleep."

The mole nodded, obliging. He pushed the now-full bucket across the wooden bar towards her. "I sometimes find it hard to believe how well dragons can hold their liquor." Cynder thanked him for the drink and began to lap it up with her tongue. However, she was quickly unsettled as though a pair of eyes were digging through her skull. She looked up at the barkeep timidly. His eyes were open wide, and his eyes were frozen in their position around a dirty shot glass. Please, please don't let him recognize me.

"By the gods!" he gasped. "You're Cynder? The Black Dragon?"

She turned to face her drink. "I'm not like that anymore…," she whispered too softly for him to hear. He continued unaffected by her discomfort.

"I loved what you did to Helix o'Van Sea on stage.I mean, when you called him a queer, I burst out into such uncontrollable laughter I had to leave! But I did come back, I didn't want to miss a minute of you on stage with him."The barkeep tossed his head back and laughed, recalling that glorious moment for him.

Cynder blushed, raising a paw to her cheek. "Well, he was throwing jokes about my horrible past, so I decided to try and embarrass him on the stage."

"And you sure succeeded, girl! And don't worry about the rum, it's on the house."

She turned up to him, smiling. "Thank you so much."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it; a bucketful of rum is well worth a night full of laughter."

Cynder flashed him another smile before she turned back to the rum and continued to drink. Cynder was almost finished with her drink when the barkeep became curious and began interrogating her. "So, what is a queen like you drinking rum...," he shook his head, correcting himself, "I mean former queen—"

The damage had already been done. She then slammed her hands against the bar, causing the mole to squeal and jump a few inches into the air. "I was never a queen, I was forced to serve under Malefor. It wasn't my decision. I'm grateful to Spyro for freeing me, I wanted no part in Malefor's plot, and I still don't."

The mole bowed. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It was improper and stupid of me." With that, he turned and wobbled into the kitchen behind him, shutting the door as he entered.

Cynder finished her drink and hopped off the stool. Just as she was about to head back up the stairs, she angled her head backwards and saw that the figure was standing, facing her. He lifted one of his hands and pulled down the hood covering his face.

"Oh my gods, you're the cheetah from the comedy hall," Cynder said, shocked. "I never expected to see you here."

"My name is Hermes," he introduced himself with a slight nod of the head. "I was sent by Hunter to find you."

Cynder blinked. "Hunter? Why? What does he need?"

"There a massive army of trolls invading Avalar, and you the Purple Dragon, Spyro, are needed to assist in the defense of Avalar against the trolls by order of Volteer, the leader of the Guardians." he said.

Cynder's eyes widened. "Come with me, we need to wake Spyro." She and Hermes hurried up the stairs to roomsixty-nine. She burst open the door and shook him violently from his up, Spyro, we have to go to Avalar."

He opened his eyes. "Cynder, it's not even dawn," he complained. His eyes the drifted to Hermes, and we sat himself up. "Who's this?"

"This is Hermes, a friend of Hunter's," she introduced the cheetah, who gave a low bow. "He says he was sent by Hunter to get us, we are ordered to participate in the defense force of the Guardians," she said in a single breath.

"You've got to be kidding me,Cyn," he replied incredulously.

She shook her head. "Nope, Volteer's leading the defense force and he needs you and me to help."

"Who's attacking?" he asked, turning to the cheetah.

"Trolls," Hermes informed him.

"Let's go," he said, leaping from the bed. "I'm not going to let those trolls hurt anyone."

Hermes led them swiftly from the city walls and into the forests surrounding the steep mountains. They were forced to walk because neither was large enough to carry the cheetah on their backs and they needed him to guide them through the shortcut to Avalar. The sun had risen two or so hours ago, and still had a rather long way to they strode, voices and sobs reached their ears. Cynder caught sight of several figures ahead, and, upon further scrutiny, recognized them as dragons.

"Hey," she began, drawing Spyro's attention. "Is that Helix O' Van Sea and his sisters?"

Spyro narrowed his own eyes, and nodded. "Yeah," he then turned to face her. "Do you think they're going to Avalar?"

"Most likely," Hermes replied. "We should ask them to join us. Trolls could attack at any time, and we cannot be too prepared."

"Do you think he will let us tag along? I mean, he is a comedy legend," Spyro questioned.

Cynder swatted him playfully with her tail. "Of course he will, news of the trolls has probably spread throughout Warfang, and famous or not he's still a dragon trying to protect his species. He's walking on a path through the woods with his sisters when he should be in Warfang, hiding with the civilians."

The two were now close enough to make them out perfectly, confirming that they were, in fact, Helix and his sisters. Helix had his wings wrapped around his pregnant sister, while the younger sat several feet behind them, staring up at the sky.

Helix unwrapped his wings, stood up straight, his head held high, and shouted, "come, sisters! Let's head for Avalar."

Cynder leaped slightly ahead. "Helix!" she shouted. The large dragon turned his head to face her. "Are you going to Avalar?"

"Ah,Cynder," he greeted her, grinning foolishly, "the former queen of Congar. I can smell sex on you, nice surgery lube and thick cum."

Her face reddened. "This isn't the time…," she managed to say quietly.

Spyro took her place. "Helix, are you heading to Avalar? We were hoping we could accompany you and your sisters there."

He nodded. "Yes, and you can come with us."

"Do you know about the Troll invasion?"

"Yes," Helix responded. "Believe it or not, I just found out about it a few minutes ago. Were you two assigned to the defense force?"

"Yes, by order of Volteer and the Guardians," Cynder said, regaining her typically kindness. She pointed to Hermes with a claw. "This is Hermes, he's escorting us to Avalar."

For a few minutes they debated over how they would reach the city. When they had decided, Spyro and Cynder were the first to take off, followed Helix, who was carrying Hermes on his back, with his sisters bringing up the rear.

In the troll stronghold in Veldin Marsh:

The Troll queen Enola Carmeleon was seated on her lavish throne, expecting her loyal frontline commando Colonel Shigi Hasethsmalvena.

Her handmaiden emerged from a side door. She curtsied and said, "Your Majesty, your loyal colonel is here."

"Good," the queen replied. "Tell the guards to let him in."

The maid nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty." She scurried off through the side door. A few moments later, the massive main doors slowly creaked open, and said colonel strode in proudly, his long camouflage cloak floating behind him. It seemed to have acquired several more tears since she had last seen it. Beneath the cloak, he was wearing steel chainmail, and his head was protected by a black helmet and red goggles. His ears poked out of the helmet's holes. The queen's eyes drifted to the two often-used pistols around his belt.

"Ah, colonel," she greeted him, smiling. "Please, have a seat." She motioned towards one of the many pure-white couches in her throne room.

The cloaked colonel nodded and settled himself on the couch. "Your Majesty," he began, wasting no time, "the cheetahs in the swamp are almost finished. I have set up base there and mobilized more ,Avalar will be ours."

"Excellent. I have more zeppelins for you to use in your campaign against the dragons. My generosity is limitless, for you are my frontline commando," she said slowly, her voice smooth like honey, "we are the arm of the gods, and you are the dagger." The queen reached out her hands to the table, and she herself poured to glasses of liquor. Handing one to the colonel, the raised her own and said, "to the extinction of the dragons."

They clanked their crystalline glasses together and sipped.

"First, you must attack the dragon temple in Avalar," the queen began, placing her glass back on the table. "Meanwhile, I will send my zeppelins to torch the cheetah settlement. Soon enough, the dragons and cheetahs will be dead." She said all of this with a malicious smile.

Shigi faked a smile. However, in his drink, a confused face reflected back at are we invading those whom we were at peace with for centuries? "Thank you,Your Majesty," he said to her. "But I must prepare my zeppelin and my troops for battle. I will send in my grunts and I will command the battle personally in the third wave."

The queen narrowed her eyes. "Fine, you are dismissed." Shigi stood, bowed, and headed out of the throne room. He crossed the base and made his way to the top of the stronghold, where he boarded his 30-meter zeppelin, which was powered by two steam engines and held up by cheetah-skin props. He ordered his crew, directing them to prepare for takeoff.

Within a few minutes, the zeppelin took off and headed for Avalar. Two smaller zeppelins, carrying only troops, headed into the air a few minutes later, following the first ship.

Cynder: The only bad thing is, when you're flying with the greatest comedian in the dragon realms, we have to put up with Helix's jokes on the way. And you'll see how crude they are.

Venus: Yeah, I'm not listening to a single thing he says. All my brain blood is in my pussy. The only thing I'm thinking of is the next time I'm gonna get laid.

Jeenie: I just wish the little life I have inside of me would get its damn foot out of my rib cage!Oww!

Chapter 3 Coming Soon


	3. The Cloaked Widow Maker, Colonel Shigi

**(A/N: Place in minds what troll zeppelins look like—an old Chinese fishing boat with a bullet-shaped balloon lifted by hot air or rare gases harvested from their swampy homeland. And propelled by steam turbine engines with large skin props. They are armed very much like WW2 aircraft and the like. Their balloons are rienforced with chainmail and steel scales. They come in many sizes and arms for various purposes )**

**I wanna thank _Cynder Fan_ and _Iceclaw14_ for proofreading. _Cynder fan_, because she normally doesn't beta for M-rated stories, and has done a great job. And _Iceclaw14_, because she is the soul reason I can still write.**

**(revised on July 31st 2012)**

**On the troll zeppelin armada heading for Avalar:**

Shigi was in the lunch room with his troll comrades,attempting to eat but having trouble because of Admiral Allan Jackbar.

"Are you all men?" the admiral yelled, standing atop of his chair.

"We're all men, sir," they replied in near-perfect unison.

"Then why don't you like balls?" he replied loudly, a smirk on his face and his hands on his hips.

"Because I'm am a man of honor," responded Shigi, staring down at his food in disgust.

"No!" the Admiral yowled passionately in response."Because balls are something you have none of, puss boy. I have them all here, an entire sack full of balls. Balls, balls for everyone! Balls to go around!"

"Man, he's certainly full of balls." a random soldier cackled, forcing his comrades into uncontrollable laughter.

The jokes continued, tearing through the entire cafeteria. Soon, Shigi could stand not a second longer. He grabbed a turkey leg and fled from the cafeteria and onto the deck. The zeppelin was flying just above a dense forest of evergreens, so close a younger Shigi would have believed they would soon crash headlong into the trees.

The admiral, having noticed that his companion had left his side, exited the cafeteria with loud cackles resonating behind him. Caching sight of Shigi, he advanced towards him, leaning against the railing. Without even looking at his face, the admiral knew Shigi was far from joyful.

Shigi, my boy," he began, smiling down at the younger troll, "why did you leave dinner early, huh? We were getting ready for desert, vanilla ice cake." He licked his lips and rubbed his some-what pudgy stomach in anticipation.

Shigi ignored this action of his friends and settled onto the floor of the deck, his legs hanging precariously over the zeppelin's side. "I had to run out of there because they were spouting immature jokes. It's humiliating." He replied, shrugging. "Besides, it's like we're celebrating too soon. We haven't won yet. I have no clue what the dragons have in store for us." He tossed his turkey bone overboard.

"You know, I don't really enjoy killing dragons, cheetahs and moles."

The admiral blinked, digging in between his teeth with his fingers for what remained of his meal. "Why the hell not?"

Shigi took a deep breath, focusing his eyes on the forest below. "When I was seven-years-old,I ran away from home, because my mother and two sisters wouldn't stop making fun of my mental condition. I went straight to Warfang and became a cheap right hand man for an ice dragoness." A smile played across his lips, remembering the dragon whom had been so kind to him. "She treated me like I was her child, and all I had to do was wash her and dress her in chain mail—because dragons can't dress themselves."

The Admiral sat down, put his legs under the railing and turned to Shigi.

"Really? Dragons can't dress themselves?" he asked, curious.

"Yeah, they can't use their arms very well like that, and the massive wings don't help. They usually have moles to do it for them," Shigi informed him, "and this ice dragoness couldn't have hatchling's and she practically treated me like I was an adopted son. I slept in the same bed as her to keep warm, and she treated me often to delicious meals. I miss Warfang," he sighed. "I had to leave because the Dark Master invaded. I haven't seen that dragon since; I imagine she must have been killed during the invasion. But, I remember seeing the two heroes of the dragon race when I was still there, Spyro and Cynder,and they make a great team."

"Yeah, they destroyed Malefor's forces and killed an earth golem, I've read it in all the history books." The admiral replied. "Hey, I can't believe I've never asked you this before, but how did you become colonel at your young age, and how did get the code name 'Cloaked Widow-Maker'?"

"I've survived 20 assignments over the years and killed countless cheetahs, moles and dragons, turning their wives into widows. I do feel as if I'm too much of a child to be a colonel. I have fresh battle scars over my old ones, and I was lucky to survive that arrow-to-the-balls incident in Twilight Falls. No thanks to those damn Grublin archers," Shigi rambled.

"I only wish I was promoted to colonel at your age. Imagine how high up I'd be now," the admiral, producing a flask from his satchel and taking a hearty gulp.

"Yeah, but sometimes I wish I could go back to Warfang. There are so many good memories in that beautiful city. But, because of my reputation, I'll never be able to show my face to the dragons."

At this moment, the first mate approached the trolls and saluted both before he turned to Jackbar. "Admiral, we are thirty minutes from our destination with favorable weather. Her Majesty is also requesting your presence in the crystal ball room."

The admiral sighed as he rose from the floor. "I'll be off then, Shigi." He told the younger officer.

"Yeah," Shigi replied, turning his eyes again to the scenery passing below.

Allowing a small smile to grow on his lips, Admiral Jackbar followed the mate from the deck and into the crystal ball room. There, the troll queen awaited his arrival, her handmaidens fanning her.

He kneeled to the ground. "Your Majesty."

"Yes, rise," she replied. "I do not care much for formalities as of late. Please, just tell me what I need to know and nothing more."

"Ah,Your Majesty,I have good news and bad news," he began.

"Give me the good news first," the queen said, snapping her fingers and sending her handmaidens into a frantic scurry away from the ballroom.

The admiral waited until the door was shut behind the handmaidens before he continued. "The good news is all zeppelins are still intact and we will be in Avalar before the hour is over. Bad news...is our best colonel might have a soft spot for dragons."

The queen's eyes narrowed. "And why do you believe this, admiral? Must I repeat myself? I do not taking joking lightly."

"I am not joking," Jackbar replied with as much sincerity as he could muster. "He was telling about how he used to have a dragon raise him. He even spoke kindly of Warfang and wishes the dragons would accept him even after all his successful missions for our cause."

The queen's mouth hung loose. "Damnation. I cannot say I saw this coming." she responded, tapping her toes on the ground. "If he does not succeed in this mission or shows you any more signs of his relationship with dragons, lure him somewhere and shoot him in the head. He is in command of some of the best troops, and they cannot be poisoned by his influence. If he fails, he has proven to the empire that he has outlived his usefulness. I cannot risk losing any of our troops to the dragons."

"Yes, Your Highness." He said proudly.

Their wings heavy, the dragons decided to take to the land again. However, they remained silent, each one with their own fears about the troll invasion. Except possibly Venus, who seemed quite preoccupied by a sweet-tasting flower she had located on the side of the road.

"Hey, big brother," she said, chewing on the flower, "Tell us that joke about the apes and the Atlawas."

Helix smiled. "Okay, sis, um...let's see…," he noticed Spyro and Cynder edging slightly closer to him as he thought. "There were these three apes in the tall plains scouting a few years ago. The Atlawas discovered them, knocked them out with nerve darts and tied them to a tree. The Atlawa leader at the time, whose name was Kane, decided to have some fun with the apes. So, when they awoke, he said to them, 'you have violated our land and your species has driven our people into hiding! deserve to be killed right here...but we will let you go free with enough food and water to last you a few days...if and only if you can show no facial expressions while we shove fruit up your asses.'"

Spyro covered his mouth with his paw, trying to restrain a laugh, having already heard this joke. "The Atlawa soldiers tore open their bags and emptied their contents onto the ground. Each bag was filled with fruits. The first ape was given oranges, but he soon began to cry from the pain and was killed. The second ape, with far greater luck than the first, was receiving grapes. He was almost finished, less than a handful of the fruit remaining, when he notices the third fruit among the pile. Gathering his will, he attempted not to laugh, but failed and he was killed just like the first. The two apes met up in the afterlife, and the first ape says to the second, 'Why did you laugh? You were so close!' The second ape responded, 'Because our buddy needs to shove _rockmelons_ up his ass.'"

The entire group began to laugh enthusiastically. "Helix," Jeenie said breathlessly, "you're going to send me into labor!"

"Am I really that funny, sister?" He questioned, flattered.

"Yeah, of course you are. I mean, I'm lucky I didn't give birth in an emergency room in Warfang during your show." She giggled.

"Yeah, Warfang is a great city. I could use a gigolo right now." laughed Venus, blushing. "And a nice head job."

They were approaching the end of the path, walking alongside the edge the valley's waterfall, noticing the Cheetah village below and the large towerous fire dragon temple at the top of a cliff. Jeenie narrowed her eyes and caught sight of a large electric dragon covered in armor and carrying cheetah archers on his back, holding their crossbows to their chests. She ran ahead of her party towards him.

"Honey!" yelled Denji in excitement. The two met, and he hugged her tightly. When they separated, she eyed his armor worriedly and he began to explain. "Sweetie, I was in the attack force against the trolls, but they're too heavily fortified in that marsh they call home. I was re-assigned to defend our cheetah allies, while the fire dragons are protecting the fire temple."

The rest of the dragons caught up, and Denji's eyes widened when he caught sight of Spyro and Cynder. "By the gods! Spyro, the hero of the dragon race, and Cynder, the former queen of Conquer!"

Spyro interrupted anything else he might say, knowing it would turn into an argument about Cynder's current situation. "Alright, Cynder and I will reinforce the dragons at the temple," he began. He turned to his side, motioned to his companions one at a time. "Helix, Hermes, and Jeenie, you guys will stay here."

"What about me?" asked Venus, bouncing slightly on her feet.

"You can come with us if you want, Venus," said Cynder.

"No," Jeenie cut her off. "She has to stay here with us. I cannot fight well because of my pregnancy."

"Fine," Cynder replied. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the troll armada hovering towards them. "But who's going to deal with those airships?" She questioned desperately, her eyes wide.

The entire group turned to look at the armada in the distance, hovering uncomfortably low over the woods. "Wait, I have a killer plan," yelled Denji. "What if Spyro and Cynder engaged the ships heading to the temple while the rest of us fend off the troll soldiers?

Spyro nodded. "A good plan," he turned to Cynder and nodded. "Come on, Cyn." The two dragons then took off into the air, heading towards the dragon temple. They landed at the top of the temple, it's highest spire level with the approaching zeppelins. "Okay, Cyn, when they come I will dart through the balloons with fire to try to get them to deflate. What about you?"

"I'll head into the ship using shadow to stay unnoticed, kill the captain and use fear to make the crew jump overboard." she said, her muscles twitching with anticipation. The two hugged and kissed, preparing for the battle before they took off for the zeppelins. Spyro could hear the hisses and snaps as the bullets of the troll gunners barely missed him. He pulled up just before the balloon, and spat several fire missiles at the armor plating. The projectiles melted through the zeppelin's armor and the ballon bagan to sag. The zeppelin crashed to the ground. Cynder launched herself off the deck as the airship fell, a few crew attempting to follow, before plunging to their deaths.

After thirty non-stop minutes of this, many of the airships lay shattered on the floor of the valley. The two dragons clung to the the temple spire, panting. "Spyro, you did well. You were all, woosh woosh flame." She then whistled.

Spyro smiled. "You were pretty brave yourself."

Cynder then grinned and hugged Spyro, licking his neck affectionately. "You know, one of those filthy trolls whacked me in the pussy real hard with a whale bone when I was pushed onto my back. Could you kiss it better for me?" She said in a seductive tone, smiling and using all her willpower not to laugh.

"Pfft…whale bone on my vagina, that's funny!" She said, chuckling.

"Maybe later, Cynder. The Cheetah village might need out help, and we've done our part here."

Helix, his two sisters, Denji, and Hermes were attempting to defend the cheetah village. The four dragons were hiding behind a large wall of sandbags while Hermes stood atop of a hill behind the village, scouting for the next wave of trolls. Denji was speaking to one of his comrades several feet away, and Helix took this opportunity to speak to his elder sister.

"Jeenie, you need to go behind the walls," Helix begged her. "It's not safe out here."

"No!" Jeenie replied stubbornly, growling. "I want Denji with me, and I shall not leave this spot. I have to protect him."

Helix turned away from his obstinate sister. "You're better off without him." He whispered so softly only he could hear.

Meanwhile, the troll commando Shigi Hasethsmalvena was standing on the Admiral's zeppelin, one of the few that had made it through Spyro and Cynder, preparing for the raid on the village.

"Alright, alright, everybody needs to get their small balls on deck for the combat drop, on the double!" The Admiral yelled over the intercom.

Trolls clambered from the mess hall, armory and barracks to the main deck.

Ropes were slung over the side of the zeppelin, and, at the order of Admiral Jackbar, Shigi and the second wave slid down the ropes as the Admiral yelled, "for balls! For Veldin!"

Branches broke into splinters on their way down to the forest. Shigi and his troops stood there silently, waiting for their que—when the shots finally ceased. He carefully slotted a new magazine into his gun, a 50 calibre was his favorite gun, adorned lovingly with the teeth from his kills. The sound of gunfire reached his ears, and he immediately knew the first wave was approaching the village and had engaged the enemy. They were poised to take the valley.

Spyro and Cynder arrived at the sandbags where Helix and his companions were preparing to defend the main gate.

"The temple's defense team can take care of themselves now. But now you need the help. We saw around two hundred troops moving through the woods. Looks like they linked up with the survivors of the downed airships." Spyro said in a panicked tone.

Helix was about to reply when, without any warning, guns blazed and flashes lit between the trees on the other side of the valley. Bullets crashed into the wooden fence, raining splinters onto the group, who had been lucky enough to duck behind the sandbags at just the right time. One defender wasn't fast enough and a bullet caught him in the neck, spraying the wall behind him with a mixture of blood and torn flesh.

Helix braced himself for another volley, and was surprised when it didn't come. He took a peek over the sandbags and he was greeted by rank after rank of troll warriors charging towards them, weapons raised. Jeenie and Venus squealed, shocked by the sight of the large force heading towards them.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and, with a small nod, took to the air. Arrows and bullets raced up to meet them as they closed on the loose ranks of trolls.

Spyro set some of the first ranks ablaze, cooking them in their armor. Cynder burrowed into the ground with her shadow breath and hurled several into the air before enveloping them in a cloud of toxic green gas. They fell back to the ground and choked for a few seconds, before falling still. Another four found themselves crushed under a boulder and 3 slit their own throats when Cynder used her fear ability.

But the enemy continued to gain ground, in spite of their efforts. "There's too many!" Shouted Cynder.

"I know what to do," Spyro shouted to her. He closed his eyes and, within a few seconds, began to glow with the purple aura of convexity. Cynder realizes what he was up to and did the same. The two used the convexity fury. The trolls too close to them were incinerated by the blast, some were hurled into the air by the massive explosion and others were shredded by shrapnel, ripped from the ground.

"Almost that whole army was beaten by two dragons who have barely hit puberty." Helix remarked, smiling to himself as he watched the scene. "Trolls truly are the weaklings of the dragon realms." He turned to Venus, who was staring at him wide-eyed and terrified. "It's too dangerous here, we need to go the fire dragon temple and dig in with the guards."

Just over 70 yards away, Shigi lay prone in a clump of bushes. Around him were several other soldiers. Using his rifles scope he surveyed the battlefield. Just about all his troops were dead or wounded, those who remained were being surrounded and picked off one by one, and he still hadn't scored a single kill. He scanned the field for targets and came across a large electric dragon, blasting two trolls at the same time with a powerful bolt of electricity. He carefully aimed the rifle at the dragons head. Through the powerful scope he could almost see the dragons gleeful smile as he tortured the two trolls. Shigi took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

A loud bang resonated through the air, followed by a wet sounding crunch. An ear shattering scream filled the was close, so close the shot rung in Helix's ears. Turning up to the direction the sound, he caught sight of Denji, just as the dragon collapsed onto his side, a large hole in the center of his forehead. Jeenie was standing over him.

When the bullet had struck it had gone clean through his head and grazed her cheek, the spray of blood from the headshot coated her face and trickled down her neck. She screamed his name like a mad woman, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"Oh gods!" hollered Helix. He rushed over to his sister and pulled her away from the scene, wrapping his arms and wings around her tightly. He pressed her head to her chest to keep her eyes away from Denji's body.

"Denji!" she screamed, struggling from his grasp. "Denji!"

"You need to go, Jeenie." he instructed her as calmly as he could.

"Denji!"

"He's dead, sis, there's nothing we can do." he shouted at her.

"No, Denji!" she squealed, angling her head towards her husband's body.

"He can't die…he can't be dead. Denji!"

Two other dragons approached him, having been attracted by the screams. "We'll take her to the temple." One said to Helix over his sister's pained screams. He turned to his sister, nodded, and handed her over to the other dragons. Each hooked a wing around her body, forcing her forwards towards the temple despite her horrid protests and struggles.

Helix turned back to the valley and saw ten cloaked figures sprinting towards them. Hermes and the other cheetah archers sent out dozens of arrows, which were deflected easily by the trolls armor. Spyro and Cynder nodded to one another, used dragon time and managed to kill nine of them, leaving only one tall, cloaked commander.

Cynder rushed towards him, her tail ready to chop his head clean off, when the troll dropped his gun and put his hands up. "I surrender. Please wait, she-dragon." He begged of her.

She pinned him down, situating herself on top of him so he could not move in the slightest. Spyro put a claw to his neck, staring down at him angrily.

"Tell us your name, troll." Cynder said maliciously, her voice low.

"My name is Colonel Shigi. I'm sorry I shot the electric dragon—I was only following the orders of the queen. I'll tell you anything you want to know, please! If they discover I was defeated by you, they shall surely kill me."

"You killed Denji, widowing his pregnant wife!" Cynder shrieked in his face, causing him to shrink back slightly. "We can't let you go unpunished."

"So what? Everyone is someone's uncle, brother or son." Shigi shrugged

As they were interrogating Shigi, Hermes and Hunter ran up to them. "Ah, cheetahs, please tell Spyro and Cynder that I can provide intelligence," pleaded the troll.

Spyro and Cynder's jaws came loose. They released themselves from him and backed up. "How the hell do you know us? We're heroes among the dragons, moles, and cheetahs, not the trolls," Cynder yelled, alarmed.

"I'm afraid among the trolls you, my dear, are known only as the Black Beast or the Dark Master's whore." He explained, ignoring Cynder's angry glare. "And you, Spyro, are known as the purple menace. But, I studied you in Warfang. You and Cynder are the true heroes. I would be honored to tell you what you need to know and if the queen does not like it she can go fuck herself." He said. He whispered his next line, "She probably will—she does look like a he-she."

Cynder sighed. "Very well. We're taking you with us back to the fire temple and we will pump you there for information."

"No need to pump," replied Shigi, "I'll tell you everything you need to know."

With that, they escorted him back to the fire temple in Avalar.

"Well, my sister isn't going to be happy about this. We may need to restrain her should anything go wrong." Said Helix, glaring at the troll as he lumbered along behind them.

"If this guy really is willing to tell us all we need to know, then we may be able to end this war a lot faster than first anticipated." Said Spyro

"Yeah, and our name's will be spoken among the three allied races. We'll be worshipped!" Said Helix dreamily, imagining the fame.

"And we will get laid!" Venus shouted and jumped on Helix's back and rubed her underbelly on him whilst lifting her head and singing "We are going to get laid!"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Asked Spyro.

"Why, you wanna go first?" Asked Venus, giving him a cheesy grin.

Cynder gave her a feirce glare. "Some please put a chain on her before I end up doing something I may or may not regret."

**Author: I wanna thank(again) **Iceclaw14** and **Cynder Fan.  
><strong>I am also a beta myself. Whether you need help with your K-rated child-friendly story, or your boner-bringing M-rated story, gimme a PM.<strong>

**I am also starting a multi-author story called deviantMIND1's action-packed selections. If you would like to add any ation scenes from your stories to it, and be a more mentioned, thought of author, simply PM me and link me to the chapter with the action scenes you want added. I will also thank you for letting me use them. But you must leave a singed review on the story I upload it, so that people know I have permission to use them and didn't steal them, which I never do.**

**PM ME FOR THE ACTION-PACKED SELECTIONS AND CONTRIBUTe TO IT **


	4. One Horny Dragoness One Deprived Troll

**Author: I'd love to thank **_**Iceclaw14**_** for proofreading. I have remstered this chapter and replaced the content. The sex scene that follows is more arousing. If you're offended by such material, please do not read any further.**

**~~Chapter 4 : Friend or Foe?~~**

**(Chapter Remastered)**

Over the course of a couple of days, Shigi revealed a shocking amount of troll intelligence to the dragons under absolutely no torture. He seemed almost eager to loosen his lips and relay countless tidbits of information to his captors. Many times during his interrogation, his eyes wandered over to Venus, who was sitting in the corner, shifting awkwardly in a flirtatious mannar, rolling on her back and swaying her tail. Their eyes met several times, and both turned away, blushing.

Jeenie was devastated. She kept mostly to her room, alone. Helix came to visit her several times a day to bring her food and often heard her mumbling the troll's name under her breath as she drew and withdrew her claws on the stone flooring. Helix, having been present for almost all of Shigi's interrogation, became determined to persuade her that he could be trusted. The former colonel obviously wanted to help the dragons...or maybe he just valued his life so greatly that he was willing to unveil anything. Helix chose to believe the former, however ridiculous that was.

He couldn't bear to see his sister in her current depressed state. Of course, he had difficulty relating to her situation. He could only imagine how destroyed she felt. This morning, when he was delivering some dried fruits to her room, she looked up at him with haggard eyes and said she needed to meet with him later that evening. Helix agreed and headed off to the counsel chamber of the temple, where Spryo, Cynder, and Hunter were questioning Shigi about the location of the troll hide outs, ammunition dumps, zeppelins airfeilds and such. Despite his current compliance, his ankle was attached to a small chain in the middle of the room.

"There's a port on Dante's Freezer," Shigi said as Helix entered, circling the location on a map in front of him with a piece of charcoal. "They are maintaining their war zeppelins there. Sometimes, the queen herself travels there to inspect the construction of the new fort there."

"By the gods," exclaimed Hunter in excitement, "Volteer will sure be pleased, but about the huge zeppelin that led the armada?

"What about it?" Shigi asked, shrugging.

"Should we be seeing it back here any time soon?" Cynder asked.

"No, it never flies alone and escort ships take days to mobilize. Admiral Allan Jackbar captains the ship—"

Shigi was cut off by the entire group cackling. "Yeah, I know. I have a weird name, too: Shigi Hasethsmalvena," he replied with his head down, hiding his slight grin.

"What?" Cynder shouted, laughing. "I think I'm going to pee myself!"

"I have to get on that," said Spyro, giving her an evil look.

The large double doors to the south end of the room slowly creaked open, revealing Volteer. He passed through the doors and approached the table. He gave Shigi and curious look, "Is this the troll we saved?"

"Yes," replied Helix. "He said he was willing to tell us everything, and he also says he was hunted by his own people, Your Excellency. You will not disappointed by the info he has given us."

Volteer turned to the map for a long while, he jaw hanging open. "Amazing," he whispered, "incredible, remarkable!" He raised his head to face Shigi. "Troll, if this information is correct, you will have proved your loyalty to the allied races. What is your name?"

"Shigi Hasethsmalvena," Shigi replied.

"Shigi Hasethsmalvena," Volteer replied softly, his excited expression fading away. "By the gods, you're the Cloaked Widow-Maker," he growled. "Why the hell have you defected to us? You have orphaned countless children and wiped out entire mole outposts."

"Sir, I was only following the orders of the troll queen," he pleaded. "I've never enjoyed killing, and I once lived in Warfang with a dragon."

Volteer was furious. "This intelligence had better be accurate, or you are dead, Widow-Maker."

Meanwhile, Jeenie was peering through a crack in the door. She found herself grinning at the verbal abuse the troll was taking from Volteer. "You'll pay for your horrible crime," she whispered. "When the time comes, troll, I will kill you. I'll-I'll tear your heart out." She then stood and continued to her room, laughing quietly to herself."

**PAGE BREAK**

After the meeting was up, Shigi was left alone with a fur to sleep on. He was staring blankly at the door, awaiting the entrance of a dragon. He was starving, his stomach growling loudly. The door was left slightly open—just wide enough to for his eyes to meet those of Venus's as she walked by. For a slight second both stared at one another, until Venus turned away and scurried off.

He did not sleep well—not only because of his hunger, but also because he was aware of how Jeenie thought of him. He was seated on the fur blanket, cross-legged. He was facing the large window to his right, watching the rain pound violently against the window. Suddenly, the sound of a pot breaking caused him to snap his head forward. However, it was too dark to see anything. A flash of lightning lit up the room, revealing Jeenie standing just before the door. Her eyes were bright in the semi-darkness, the only light the troll could see. Shigi panicked and attempted to crawl backwards to the wall, but could not go very far because of the chain.

He pulled against the chain around his ankle, but succeeded only in driving it further in his into his skin, an inkling of blood sliding onto the floor. He resisted with more passion and the scratch widened, causing him to squeal in pain. And fall onto his back.

"She-dragon," Shigi stuttered, his heart pounding. "I know how you think of me, but I was only following orders! Please, just leave me alone," he pleaded. "Please…I don't want to die. I have mother and sisters on dantes freezer"

As Jeenie walked towards him, he could feel the ground shake with her every step. When she was just before him, she lowered her head just before his face and whispered. "I'm not here to hurt you," she whispered maliciously, "at least not yet. I want to toy with you longer. You don't deserve to die now, you don't have the privilege of dying now. Not only did you take away my husband, but you murdered the father of my children."

"Y-you're a m-mother?" he stuttered.

"Soon-to-be," she said. "But now, they will never know about their father. They shall never see his eyes. he will never see his children born before him because of you troll!" she shouted. She took another step forward and pressed her front paw on his shoulder, digging her claws into his shoulder. She pressed her claws deeper into his skin until he screamed from pain, begging her to stop "ah! please stop!."

"Why should I?" she asked, barring her teeth. "You took no mercy when you killed my husband. And you will kill all the dragons here mercilessly. You are an evil creature."

"I will not betray you or the dragons," Shigi replied breathlessly. "I will repay for I have done. I'll tell you where all the troll outposts and hidden ammo caves are."

Curling her tail around, Jeenie placed her tail scythe to his neck. "I could gut you like a fish, right here, right now. But if I kill you, then you don't have to suffer as I did, and as my children shall. However, that won't matter if you try anything." She pulled her tail away from his neck and a sigh of relief came from him. Her voice rang in Shig'I's ears as she stepped away, her tail dragging against the floor, the scythe creating a horrible scratching sound as it rolled against the stone. Just before the door, she turned her head back to him. "I'll have my sister bring you some food in the morning. Get some sleep, and don't forget a single detail about what I have said."

**PAGE BREAK**

Evening settled upon the fire dragon temple as Helix headed to Jeenie's room, just as he had promised. He found her sleeping soundly, curled up into a tight ball. Helix decided it best not to wake her as she required sleep for her heavy pregnancy, and laid down on the stone, placing his back to her. He settled in a deep sleep.

An hour before the sun had risen, Jeenie went back into her room to find Venus and Helix snuggling. She took a deep breath, collected herself, and tapped Helix on the belly with her tail. Helix snapped his eyes open, having been awoken from a nightmare in which he was just seconds away from a knife. His eyes met Jeenie's, and she replied softly. "Come, Helix, it's time for me to show you something."

He nodded and rose from the floor as slowly as possible to avoid awakening Venus. Jeenie led him into the sub-basement of the temple and just before a set of grand doors. Jeenie pushed open the doors and they found themselves in a large circular room. The torches lit immediately, and their flames turned a soft silver—probably after having sensed the presence of a fire dragon.

"Do you recognize this place, Helix?" she asked.

Helix scanned the room once more. "No, I don't."

"We were born here," Jeenie explained softly.

"Impossible," Helix replied, "I was born in Warfang."

She shook her head. "No, all three of us were born here, in this very room. " she turned to face her brother. "Do you know why we have these tiny stripes and stars over our bodies?"

"No," responded Helix, "they're just little marks, aren't they?"

"When each of us was born," began Jeenie, "Ignitus turned us into dragon warriors of Fire. However, you're a dark dragon." Jeenie raised her wings and slapped them down onto the floor, the resulting wind blowing out each of the torches. "Now look at our stripes," she commanded

Helix narrowed his eyes and noticed that the stripes had begun to glow slightly. "By the gods," he said, astonished, "we're both glowing. This is cool! Now I can go to night clubs and whore houses—"

Jeenie cut him off. "Snap out of it. This isn't a game. We have the sibling strength bonus—when we're together, we can fight better and we're stronger."

"But what about my mental condition?" asked Helix, curious. "mom and dad never stopped 'doing it' while she was pregnant with yah" jeenie sighed "she was a slut" she chuckled "whenever dad wasn't around to pleasure here she pleasured herself"

Jeenie showed him a huge pile of bear furs. "You, Venus, and I were all born right there within a decade of each other. All four guardians assisted and attended the birth. You were the hardest to get out—apparently, you almost killed her," a small smile grew on her lips. "You were born with your tail scythe and I with my horns. Mom said she would shoot you the second you came out. But, when you did, she cuddled you and called you precious." The two siblings laughed, clutching their stomachs.

When Jeenie reclaimed herself, she continued. "Mom was a little afraid for herself at that point. She was wondering if Venus was going to have both."

"Both genitals?" offered Helix.

"No, both a scythe and horns."

"Why the hell were we live births, anyway?" questioned Helix.

"Some dragons are. It's random, really. I know mine are definitely not eggs because they kick so often and they would have emerged a month ago."

The two remained there for some minutes, speaking about their parents and childhood. After a while, they went back up to their room, but Venus was nowhere to be found. As they quietly searched for her in the hallway, they overheard her speak with the troll, Shigi in the council room. They located a large crack in the door and saw Venus with her tail around Shigi, chatting with him as though they were friends.

"Wow," Shigi said, awestruck, " so, when dragons are in heat they spray vapor from their pussys?"

"Yep," replied Venus, "to get the males aroused.

"In the troll community, we can easily smell if a woman is in heat. I had sex with one in heat, once. Her name was Sergeant Bette la Come, and she went and sprayed all the cum she collected from others males on me."

Venus laughed hard in reply.

"And that's how I learned she was the village bicycle, and, since then, I've never had sex."

The two were sharing fruit, nuts, and chicken wings. Venus had her tail coiled around Shigi's body, her tail scythe resting on his chest. "You know," she began, "I've never been mated before," she said, hanging her head in depression "It's like a prison. I..." She was unable to finnish her sentance. So she gave him a tender nuzzle and asked, "Could you be an angel and...set me, little man?" she plead softly and breathy. Shigi was about to answer her plea, when she surpisingly got on her own four feet and stood before the cross-leg-sitting troll. Sh4e smiled as she slowly approached him and stood over him until her belly was all he could see. She then took two more steps until her tail-base was over above his head. Whilst he stared, hypnotized by her sparkling gold opera house, she giggled sinisterly as she knocked him on his back, him grunting on impack, and spread all of her legs, lowering her body down to him. She then began to slowly wave her tail-base just milimeters from his face. Shigi, without thinking, placed his hands on both sides of her tail-base and gained a closer smell of her dragoness opera house, nearly 20 times bigger than the average troll womans, but looked simular to a trolls.

Her sex was as if a dragoness pressed hers against a mass of claw and a gold version was created...only it wasn't solid, it was heavenly and silky. As Shigi held her tail-base by its sides, Venus slowly swayed her tail, causing her sex to virtually come alive and change shape before him, further intriguing him as her labia(lips) rubbed, releasing a trickle of feminine lube. Venus closed her eyes, smiled and pointed her head to the ceiling, cracking her neck, as Shigi admired her sex. Before long, Shigi lifted his head and gently kissed her sex thrice. Once on each side of her steamy sex and once on the wet middle. Venus gasped softly, feeling Shigi pecking her opera house, as if it were a troll womans face. He kissed everywhere from her sexs soft sides to up and down the wet middle, causing her to sway her tail and moan towards the ceiling.

She released small burst of her sugary feminine lube, causing Shigi to moan into her sex at the taste. Venus then gasped aloud and whipped her tail into the air as Shigi grasped her tail base form the top and lifted his head to it and gently suck on her clitoris as if it were a gigantic glittery-gold nipple. He gradually sucked harder, causing her to gasped until she almost yelped at the ceiling. He didn't suck her clit too long, as he knew he could irritate her and turn her off. So he tried something different, widrawing his tongue ot the its full legnth and plunging it in and out of her pussy, causing her to slap her tail on the floor like a pleasured canine and dig her front claws into the stone floor. Before long, Venus had enough of recieving tongue from the laying down troll and pulled away, baffling Shigi as she watched her take 3 steps away and look back at him with a smile

"What's wrong, Venus?" he asked, baffled.

Venus smiled as she approached him and picked him up by the back of his light armor. Shigi pulled a feaful, confused face as she approached the table in the center of the council chamber and sat him upon it "Stay," she commanded with a smile. Shigi st on the edge of the table and venus turned her tail to him. She then let out a seductive breath as she slowly raised her tail before him.

Shigi smiled, reading her thoughts, and signaled with his hands for her to back up to him "I know what you want. Come to pappa," he commanded with a cackled. When within reach, he wrapped his arms around her hips, stroking them as if he were embracing someone dear to him, and nuzzled her gigantic, glittery-gold sex with his face, painting his face in her juicy cum. His cleanly-shaven face was a heavenly feeling on her sex, as he pressed it harder, nuzzling the innards of her opera house. She rotated her head and cracked her neck as he nuzzled her playground.

Before long, Venus plead, "Little man...eat me!" aloud. That was all the encouragement Shigi needed to proceed to move his tongue up and down her sex. occasionally, he went to the very top of her sex and massaged the end of her vertical line with his tongue, plungin' it in and out, causing her sex to change shape like dough.

Venus felt as if she was being eaten out by a god and yelped to the ceiling like a puppy. Be caught her breath to compliment him, "You're...amazing little...man," all high and breathy. She then screamed with pleasure, not caring if the temple woke at her voice, as Shigi took the left side of her gigantic labia(lips) into his mouth, being careful not to accidentally bite her. He sucked as hard as he could and ran his head up and down, massaging the innards of her labia. He had to move his head up and down with her sex, as it was gigantic compared to a trolls. As the other side would get jealous, he changed sides and took it into his mouth and massage it like the other side. Soon enough, her sex was wet and releasing steam, which rose to the ceiling. As he returned to gently sucking her clitoris, he gave her an open-palm spank on the hips, causing her to yelp.

Venus's eyes shot open from their pleasured closed position and gasped as she felt as if she was about to unleash like a volcano. The feeling of pain and pleasure conflicted in her hips and playground as she groaned aloud, "Shigi, I'm...ah," she spread her hind legs apart as far as possible and moaned towards the ceiling. Her tail erected and trembled as she began to unleash her fruity spray over Shigis face. Her spray was small and slow at first and Shigi moaned in pleasure as he licked up her mist of cum. Before long she began to scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain as her mist became thicker and she withdrew all of her claws. Shigi didn't have time to enjoy her jelly however, as she felt a furious grumbling in her uterus which made its way through her egg canal towards her sex. She let out a pained and pleasured scream as she unleashed over a gallon of her lube, her sex nearly tearing form the shear force, dousing her troll in the silky lube, with the consistency of fruit jelly desert. When her pleasure and suffering ended from the furious orgasm she turned to her troll and was awestruck at the sight of him. He was pulling his doused hair out o his face and staring awestruck as his doused cloths. The entire table was covered in her jelly.

"Oops," she giggled "Sorry, widdle man," she apologized, observing the damage her orgasm dealt.

"Erm...it's Ok, Venus," he chuckled weakly, trying to mop off the lube on his arms with his hands.

Venus craned her head down to him and licked him clean. As she clean him, she paused and said with a smile "You...were...amazing, little man." She continued to lick him clean. When done, she asked, "Where did you learn that magic you did with your mouth?" with intrigue

He stretched out a hand and stroked her snout "In Valdin, the center of the troll kingdom. I used to be sweet on that girl i told yah about." he gave her a kiss on the snout. She opened her maw and got him by the back of hi light armor again and gently place him on the fur the guardians gave him to sleep on. She then laid down beside him and took her place around him, placing her tail over him for warmth.

Venus was curious and asked "Is Valdin the only place trolls occupy, Shigi?" whilst stroking him with her tail

Shigi cleared his throat "Well we have a small colony on Dantes Freezer, a fishing colony, and that's where I was born," he informed her with a thumb to his chest

Venus nodded, intrigued "What's Valdin like, little man? Is it safe?"

Shigi laughed "Valdin is a pathetic excuse for a city built on and continent of swamp. I'm so glad I was born in Dantes Freezer and not Valdin...Plus, the troll queen, Enola Carmeleon, her poisonous propaganda has corrupted the entire place. Everybody-no offense, of course-thinks dragons are the harbingers of the end, merely because of Malefor."

"That's complete bull...who'd believe that?" she asked with a chuckle

Shigi rolled his eyes "You'd be surprised, Venus." He then hung his head in depression "How the hell could they believe that tyrant, who calls herself a queen."

Venus could almost feel his sorrow and stretched out to lick his little, leather teal neck "What do you expect little man? They're people of the swamp." he words had little effect on the sad troll, and she started to scratch his back, whilst letting him hug her tail "Simple trolls." her words still had little effect on his sorrow "The common rabble of the world." She gave him three licks on the neck before continuing "You know?" she waited a few seconds before saying with a smile, "Dumbasses." Shigi was smiling and sealing his lips, trying his best not to let loose the laughter within. His efforts were in vein, when a furious fit of laughter escaped him. Satisfied, Venus giggled, "My work here's done." She then allowed him to embrace her and slumber in her warmth

Helix, smiling, rose from the ground and headed to Jeenie's room. Two conflicting emotions battled in his mind: disgust—Shigi was still the enemy, after all—and joy—she would finally leave him alone about getting laid. When he arrived to Jeenie's room, he found her pounding her paws against the walls, her breathing heavy.

"I can't believe her!" she screamed, slamming her fist against the wall. "Why would she do that? The same troll who killed my husband and made my children...just following orders!...My own sister…," Jeenie slumped to the floor, unable to support herself. "What if he turns her over to their side, and they kill everyone in the temple? He shouldn't be allowed to live," she sobbed into her paws, "not anymore."

Helix relaxed beside his sister. "Don't worry," he comforted her, rubbing her back. "He's obviously not loyal to his people anymore, having broken the number one rule of their people. He couldn't go back to them even if he wanted to. And he won't do anything to hurt her."

She sniffled. "I-I don't want to bring my babies into the world with that troll running around my own sister," she whimpered. helix laid down behind her and wrapped his wings and arms around her in an attempt to calm her to sleep. as she whimpered, Helix kissed her neck and cheek as he gave her a back rub

**PAGE BREAK**

**Helix: Jeenie finally managed to sleep while I kept her warm. I could see that she was near her due date due to the size of her opera house and the kicking in her belly. I know it's wrong to perv on your own sis but Im really concerned for her.**

**Shigi: I just took a dragon's virginity! It was great. I just hope nobody saw us *cackles shamefully* **

**Venus: I'll go back to my room so they don't discover me here.**

**Helix: Ha, my sister's finally laid. Although, it wasn't the kind of lay I was thinkin' of.**

**Cynder: Me and my big purple stud can't wait for the sex scene in the next one.**


	5. Cynder: Wish I could have children

**~~Chapter 5: Uncle Twice~~**

**(author/deviantMIND1; well this is the remake of the original chapter which had countless mistakes and bad flow. id like to thank *iceclaw14* for proof reading. been a great help.)**

The sun had risen about an hour before when Jeenie pressed her forefeet on Helix's shoulders and poked him slightly with her scythe. "Helix, wake up, wake up," she said softly, heavily breathing.

"Jeenie, what is it?" he asked, opening his eyes slightly. "I have an meeting with Volteer later…," he was about to close his eyes again when Jeenie gasped and moaned in pain, gaining helix's immediate attention "something wrong sis" he asked, concern seeping into his voice.

"Helix, my water just broke," she announced between her teeth. "I need a midwife, or a doctor—anyone! Now!" she screamed, falling to the floor. She leaned forward, her uterus juices spilling over the temple room floor.

"Holy crap," Helix replied in shock, his legs shaking. He began to pace around the room, tripping over his own feet constantly. "I don't know what to do…I don't know what to do…holy crap, holy crap," he repeated constantly.

"Bro, bro, just go down to the hospital part of the temple and bring the midwife up here," she responded, comforting her brother when it should be vice-versa. "Wake up Venus, as well. She's in the nex t room over, to the left," Jeenie replied as Helix bounced slightly on his heels and hurried out of the room as though the Dark Master himself was behind him. "Damn sister, fucking that troll…," she trailed off to herself.

"Venus!" shouted Helix, immediately springing his sister into the world of consciousness. "Come. Jeenie's in labor. You need to get hot water and towels while I get the midwife."

"Five more minutes, brother," she whispered, turning her head away from him.

"Venus, you need to get up. This is serious. I know you spent all night with the troll, but that doesn't matter right now, and you need to help your sister."

Venus's eyes sprung open, and she turned around to face her brother. "You saw that?" she replied incredulously. "Aw, crap."

"And so did Jeenie. We heard you guys talking and I stayed for the whole frenzy, but Jeenie left as soon as you began. I'm sure she'll forgive you eventually, but right now she needs—"

His younger sister cut him off. "Me to make hot water and towels, and she needs you to fetch a midwife. Yeah, let's do it." Her face reddened. "Not do _it_, but..you know what I mean." She rose from the floor and hurried off. Helix was at her heels, though he separated from her not long afterwards, taking the spiral staircase down several flights. In a panicked frenzy, he bumped right into Spyro and Cynder, who were heading up the stairs.

"Helix, what's the rush?" Cynder questioned, concerned.

"Jeenie's in labor," he replied, his breathing heavy. "We need to find a doctor."

Cynder nodded. "Come, I'll show you the hospital." She nodded to Spyro and the two turned around and led Helix to the third floor. They were confronted by a young cheetah dressed in the traditional gown of healing.

"My sister's in labor," Helix informed him. "She needs a doctor up in her room. Her water's all ready broken."

"Take us to her," the doctor replied, making a signal to his companions.

Helix led the doctor to Jeenie's room, leaving Cynder and Spyro out in the hallway to hope for the best. There, Helix and the doctor found Jeenie on a bed of towels, her tail erect and her head on the floor, her eyes scanning the ceiling. "He-he-Helix," she gasped, catching sight of him. "Come, hold my hand. Tsst!" she whimpered, gritting her teeth. Helix walked over to her, squeezing one hand while Venus did the same to the other. The doctor prepared himself, wiggling his fingers and rolling his head on his neck. He then placed his hands on Jeenie's hips and explained to her what he was to do.

"alright, jeenie.I can pull the babies from you easily. however you will have push them past your pelvic bone before I can do anything. alright?" jeenie nodded, not even looking at the cheetah doctor. she then wanted some more comfort, her siblings holding her hands wasn't enough to comfort her "helix" she moaned loudly in pain as she contracted. Helix responded by lowering his head close to hers and she began licking his face affectionately, as if to say `_thank you for being here' _and then she nudged his chin for a cuddle. he responded by resting his head on the back of her neck and she did the same with him, her breathing heavy, tears of agony falling down her face "please, dont leave me here, Helix" "I wont, sis. I wont" he kissed the side of her neck. "I knew I-I could count on you little brother" they then broke from the hug and she gave him a single affectionate lick on the muzzle and smiled despite her labor agony. Helix returned to squeezing her hand, and gave his sister a reassuring peck on the forehead

Helix heard not one of his words due to the loud, distracting tattoo of his heart.

The doctor inserted his arms inside of her, causing Jeenie to gasp. "Alright, I've got it," he yelled. As the doctor retracted the baby from her, Jeenie screamed in mind-numbing pain and her vagina stretched out, close to her thighs, her folds reaching there stretching limit and slightly tearing causing her to gush a small amount a blood on top of the afterbirth.

I'm _so-so_ glad I don't have a vagina," Helix whispered, a pained look on his face.

The doctor now held the whimpering child in his arms. "It's a boy," said the doctor, raising its tail to check its gender."

Helix leaned forward, eying the child. It had dark red scales, a golden underbelly, four small, golden horns, and tail scythe. He cut the umbilical cord before he let the child go. Whining, the child limped to his mother's snout. Jeenie licked him clean, causing him to giggle. He put his forefeet on his mother's nose, hugging her snout. Her tongue brushed against his stomach, and he laughed and closed his eyes.

The child could not see well, his vision could blurry, but when he did reopen his eyes, he saw his mother, aunt, and uncle all smiling at him. He had his eyes focused on his aunt, so he limped over to his aunt.

Jeenie nodded. "Go on, Venus, put your snout near him."

Venus obliged, chuckling to herself. "Aunt," she said in a high tone, "I'm your aunt." The hatchling reached forward, sniffing her lightly.

"An..ani..anti," he attempted to speak, sniffing her with newborn curiosity.

Venus grinned. "That's right, I'm your auntie," she kissed him on his soft baby belly.

The baby dragon's eyes met Helix's. The dark dragon was standing on the other side of his older sister.

"Hey, Helix," Jeenie offered, "put your snout near him."

Helix placed his snout near the hatchling, which backed up at first before he stretched out his back to smell him nervously. His eyes then widened and he took a step forward to hug his uncle on the snout.

"Uncle," Helix attempted to communicate with his new nephew, "I'm your uncle."

"Uncoo," the hatchling cooed.

"Oh, Jeenie, he's gorgeous," Venus squealed.

The three were obsessing over the little dragon to the point that they almost entirely forgot Jeenie was still in labor. Save for the doctor. The cheetah was preparing for the birth of the second child, placing a towel over his legs.

Jeenie suddenly gasped, digging her claws into the stone. "Oh crap, I can feel the second one coming," she whimpered.

"Push, sis, push," Helix and Venus encouraged in unison.

"This one's coming on its own," Jeenie said. "Ah, this is weird!"

"I'll be able to pull it out of you, if you wish," said the doctor, "you must push a little further, though."

Venus's eyes narrowed, and she pushed her son further from her legs and closer to her ribs. Venus and Helix again gripped her hands tightly.

"I have it, just breath, Jeenie," the doctor said, slowly pulling out the second child. Jeenie screamed and cried in mind-numbing pain, and again her vagina stretched like before, tearing her womanhood beyond belief. This time, however, the child was already hyperactive and wriggling. It was bright red hatchling with black stripes and stars running over its entire body. It had a white underbelly and, like its brother, was born with both her horns and her scythe—although she was two silver horns instead of four and her scythe was also silver.

"It's a girl," explained the doctor, raising its tail to check its gender. the docter cut the cord and gave the child a stroke on the back, admiring her stripes and body shape.

The child then wriggled out of the cheetah's arms and attempted to run up to her mother, tripping over her own feet along the way. Jeenie angled her head downward to her baby and began to lick it clean. It reacted just the same as the brother, except it's screams of joy were far louder and she smacked her tail on the floor the entire time. The hatchling then caught sight of Helix widening her eyes.

"Helix, put your head down. She may want to touch your face," commanded Jeenie. Helix did as he was told, and the child sniffed him rapidly, her excitement evident.

"I'm your uncle," explained Helix.

"Uncoo," she gurgled.

"Yeah," Helix grinned. "That's twice, now!"

Jeenie, smiling, brought the attention back to her. "Come, guys, take those towels and clean me. Wait, doctor, do I still have afterbirth inside of my pussy? Because if I do, I need to clean it out."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but I will fish it out and l will clean down there."

Helix turned his head to face the doctor and caught sight of Jeenie's gaping Grand Canyon and began to gag. "Oh gods," he said, "it's gaping and gushing…Oh, I think I'm gonna throw up."

Helix rose swiftly and sprinted into the bathroom. Locating a toilet, he chucked into it as though he had eaten rotten meat.

Meanwhile, Venus turned to her sister, who was now watching both her children exploring the floor of the room. "What will you name them?" she asked, curious.

"I think I will name the boy Pyro and the girl…," she watched her new daughter attempt to run in a circle, "maybe Dasha."

Helix, having overheard their conversation, shouted from the bathroom, "I like it!"

"Sounds good," Venus said. Then, she turned her attention to the stripes and stars on her sister's body, and noticed, awestruck, that they were glowing. Even the newborn girl's stripes were doing the same. "What the hell is going on?" she questioned. "Why are we glowing?"

Jeenie turned to her sister. "I didn't tell you this, did I? Well, we were gifted with the sibling strength bonus by Ignitus when we were born." She turned to her children, ashamed. "That's why I needed you and Helix here at the birth, to give me all the strength I need, or I may have died from having these two miracles. Knowing that the three of us were born with horns, scythes, or both, I knew I wouldn't survive having two without both of you here."

"If I had known that earlier, I would I have wanted to come. And I'm glad I did—not only because you would live, but also so I could see my new nephew and niece," Helix called, reentering the room. "The only problem is the hideousness of that gaping, gushing, over-stretched pussy of yours will haunt my dreams forever."

Jeenie laughed. "Yeah, I'm definitely going to need a gynecologist to look at it," she said, smiling. Only a moment later, she hung her dead down, tears welling in her eyes. "I wish Denji was alive, so he could see his kids," she whimpered. Tossing her head back upward, she roared loudly. "Why the hell did he have to go to war?"

Helix and Venus hugged her tightly, wrapping their wings around her. "Guys," Jeenie whispered, having recollected herself after her outburst, "promise me you will not leave me to raise them alone. Promise me you will be the best aunt and uncle you can."

"I'll support and protect you whenever the need may be, sis," offered Helix sincerely.

"And I'll babysit when need be," Venus piped in.

Jeenie raised a pinky into the air, causing Helix to smile as he remembered when the three of them were little and pinky-swore all the time. First Helix and Jeenie joined fingers, followed by the two sisters.

"We'll protect you forever, right, Venus?"Helix said, turning to her.

"Forever," she echoed.

Jeenie wrapped her new son and daughter under her wing to keep them warm and curled her tail to contain them in a small area. Helix and Venus were fawning over the children, making ridiculous sounds with their mouths as they drowned in joy.

Meanwhile, beneath the skylight of their room, the sun shining down on them, Spyro and Cynder were also drowning in happiness for the three.

"Aw, how cute was that? There, staring at their uncle. Tilting their heads and hugging each other," Cynder squealed like a schoolgirl. Then, she sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Cynder, what's wrong?" Spyro asked, turning to face her.

"Spyro, sometimes I wish I could have kids," she explained. "But, because of my former loyalty to Malafor, it would be a poisonous environment for kids. I mean, do you see the way people still look at me? Even after I helped you destroy Malafor and save the entire dragon realms." Cynder's eyes watered, and Spyro, noticing this, hugged her tightly. He massaged her with his fingers, rubbing her back from the base of her tail to her neck.

"Don't say that, Cyn," he whispered. "You would be a great mother, and it's not like the other races hate you, they just don't trust you. Yet. You can prove them wrong." He kissed the side of her neck tenderly. Moving away from her, Cynder grinned and kissed him back.

"You always know how to calm me down," she replied softly.

Spyro rolled his eyes. "Hey, Cynder, we have to go to the meeting with the guardians and that troll we captured."

Cynder smiled. "Okay." She and Spyro left from the room and she brushed her tail across his chest and scratched him on the chin affectionately with her tail scythe before they continued down the hallway.

They were quite near the meeting room when Spyro spotted Helix wandering aimlessly about. "Hey, Cynder," he said, turning to her, "you go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

"Alright, Spyro," she responded, licking his neck up to his mouth. He nipped her in response with a sexy growl, making her giggle. She headed off into the meeting room, and, when she was out of sight, Spyro ran up to Helix. "Helix, Helix!" he exclaimed to attract his attention.

Helix turned around and looked Spyro in the eye. "Yes, purple savior?" he asked, a small grin on his face.

"I need you to prepare a romantic time for Cynder and I," he began. "I'll need a room, a lot of candles, a bottle of lube or massage jelly, and a bowl of sugared dates."

"Wow, just like they do it in the Middle East," the comedian replied, "why of course, Spyro, I'll do anything for you. I still owe you and Cynder for embarrassing her on stage, not to mention all you did to protect this temple. I'll prepare a room after the meeting, and I'll give you a little advice to make it more romantic: save the anal for last. Start with pussy-licking. But, before you stick anything inside of her, give her a warm massage to help calm her down.

"Thank you, Helix," he said with a bow.

Helix nodded. "Come, everyone else is waiting for us. Spyro and Helix headed towards the spiral staircase to the council room.

"Hey, Helix," Spyro said, chit-chatting, "are you happy to be an uncle?"

"Of course I am," he replied. "And I think one of them will be a female comedian. The second one that my sister pushed out was hyper active and so excited to see everyone. The first, however, the boy, was a little shy, but he did sniff me and Venus and hugged out snouts."

"I wouldn't mind having the greatest comedian in the dragon realms as an uncle. I mean, to attend shows for free, and get to go backstage. And Jeenie has a loyal brother."

The two entered the council room. Spyro located Cynder already in her seat and settles himself next to her. Shigi was standing on the huge round table, each dragon in the room staring at him. Volteer, impressed by the accuracy of the troll's information, was currently speak to Shigi. "Troll," he began, his voice deep and slow—a rarity for him, "I do not understand this, but all the information you have provided me is true. As a reward, you will be let off your chain, so long as you stay inside the temple."

Shigi gasped. "Thank you, Your Electric Excellency. I am very pleased that you have granted me this. This chain does chafe terribly." His final comment elicited some chuckles from the assembly.

Volteer nodded and turned to face Helix. "Where the hell is your sister, Jeenie?"

"Your Excellency," he began, "she just gave birth and cannot leave her room. She needs to see a gynecologist. Her vagina tore, and I could hear terrible stretching noises during the birth."

"Alright, comedy boy, too much information," he responded. "But where is your other sister, Venus?"

"She is making a fuss of her new nephew and niece."

Volteer sighed, turning his attention to the purple dragon. "Alright, now, Spyro and Cynder will lead an assault on the troll's zeppelin repair bay, which is located right in the middle of the Dead Marshes. However, they cannot accomplish this without proper guidance. Therefore, Shigi," he turned back to the troll, "you will be assigned to support the two. But you will not have command, that you have to earn."

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Shigi said with a slight bow to the head. "I am grateful and honored to work with the heroes of Warfang and the dragon species, but I need a weapon and armor. I must be able to defend myself, or I shall be useless, even with the aid of two powerful lovers." Shigi raised a hand and pointed to Spyro and Cynder, who had begun to make-out passionately while he was speaking.

Volteer ignored the two and continued. "Very well, Shigi. You will be given your old armor back, but we have changed a few things." At this moment, several cheetahs entered the room, carrying Shigi's chest plate, chainmail leggings, and ranger helmet. However, each piece now had a symbol in the language of the moles engraved onto it in large, bold letters.

"Thank you," Shigi said with a nod. Taking the helmet in his hand, he examined it carefully. "But why have you engraved on my armor."

Volteer charged his electric breath and a bolt of lightning traveled from his mouth and to Shigi's helmet. The troll dropped the helmet to the floor, shocked. "I thought you were adding me to your side?"

"We are," Volteer replied, "look again at the helmet."

Shigi took a long look at the helmet and saw it was glowing a faint yellow. "By the gods," he said in surprise.

"We have given your armor the ability to absorb a dragon's ability for a short while. Spyro and Cynder can channel their abilities through your armor, giving you the upper hand in battle."

The doors to the council room slammed open, and all turned to see Venus entering the room with a slight, girlish skip in her step and a mammoth smile on her face. "Sorry, everybody," she apologized. "I was tending to my sister and her newborns."

"Sit down, Venus," Volteer replied with a nod. "We are discussing Shigi's leading of Spyro and Cynder to the main zeppelin base so it can be destroyed."

"Wow," Venus blinked, walking up to the table. "Congratulations, Shigi." She leaned her head over the table and Shigi hugged her around the neck. Venus went to her seat and Shigi back to the center of the table.

"Alright, everyone. You are dismissed. This meeting is over," Volteer yelled.

And with that, all headed back to their rooms. Venus and Helix found Jeenie cuddling her newborns, Pyro and Dasha, with her tail around them to protect him and using her wing to keep them warm while she slept, exhausting from giving birth earlier. She was whispering to herself in her sleep, and her eyes were twitching as though she was having a terrible dream.

_Jeenie saw her husband, Denji, and his final moments._

"_Jeenie, you must go to the temple and barricade yourself," Helix said to her, his eyes wide and concerned._

"_No, I'm not leaving Denji," she yelled, stubborn._

"_He's right for a retard, honey," Demji whispered to her. "You must leave. I will return. I give you my word."_

"_But you never keep your word," she whimpered loudly. Denji smiled weakly as he walked towards her and hugged her. She was caught up in his warmth to the point where time appeared to stop. When they separated, the two stared into their eyes, smiling at one another._

_A loud gunshot pierced the air. For the smallest breadth of a second, she blinked. When she reopened her eyes, Denji had collapsed onto the earth, blood pooling around him._

Jeenie awoke with a frightened in hale.

"Sister, are you alright?" Helix asked, concerned.

"Yeah," she sniffled, "I'm fine." She turned to her newborns. "I cannot believe Denji was forced into the defense force by order of Volteer, that electric bastard," she whispered to her children. "And now my children are fatherless."

"Volteer probably didn't know Denji was a father," Helix suggested.

"Either way," Jeenie murmured, "if Volteer even approaches me, I will fry him to death. It's partially his fault." Her eyes turned red as flame. "And that troll, Shigi…I can't believe they trust him. They shouldn't have let him live, let alone trust him."

"He has been assigned to lead Spyro and Cynder to a zeppelin base in the Dead Marshes," Helix informed his sister.

"What?" Jeenie gasped. "That's bullshit. I'd like to kill him. But, there's no point to doing that yet. Not until he gets in my face or becomes a threat to me or my son or my daughter."

Dasha then woke from her nap. She crawled out from beneath her mother's wing. She rested her eyes on Helix. Leaning on her mother's tail, she tilted her head and stared at him intensely. "Uncoo, uncy," she said foolishly, pointing at him with a paw.

Jeenie smiled, her children tearing her mind away from her husband's death. "Yes, that's right, sweetie. That's crazy, funny uncle." She placed her snout near Dasha and gave her a kiss. Dasha lifted her forefeet, waving them in the air at Helix. "I think she wants to touch your face."

Helix, grinning, lowered his head just before his niece. She rubbed his nostrils, chin, forehead and eyes for about a minute, ending with a hug on the snout. Helix licked on the neck and she giggled in reply. She fell on her back and rolled on the giant fur which her mother and brother were lying on.

"Hehe," she giggled, "uncoo, no..sop!" He licked her belly again and Dasha rolled on the fur to escape his tongue.

"Alright, crazy uncle, stop," Jeenie said. under her wing, Pyro rose from his slumber and crawled out into the light. He leaned on her tail, just as his sister had done, and began to reach for his uncle's snout. "He wants to touch your face, Helix," interpreted Jeenie. Helix again lowered his head within reach of the child, who began to rub his face furiously with joy "dadda" he said tilting his head, baffled at the presence of the large dark dragon. "no uncle," he corrected the youngling "I am your _uncoo, _uncle. can you say 'uncle'?." the hatchling began rubbing Helix's face again, and then, with out warning, spouted; "uncoo." "thats right" Helix screeched praising his nephew.

Pyro then began rubbing his face furiously to the point of discomfort on Helix's part.

"Sis," he said, his eyes swimming in worry. "Can you please help me?," he chuckled in fear

"Alright, Pyro, enough of that. Your uncle's getting scared," she said, picking him up by the scruff of the neck and placing him back under her wing. At this moment, Helix remembered his promise to Spyro to prepare a romantic room for him and Cynder.

"Hey, Jeenie, I have to leave you now. Spyro asked me to prepare a romantic room for him and Cynder," he explained. "But I'll be back to keep you warm tonight.

She nodded. "Go ahead, Helix, I got my two little hot water bottles right here. Those two need a good time after the attack on Avalar, they are heroes, after all."

Helix left the room and headed to Spyro and Cynder's room, which he decorated with fifty candles and several boxes of tinder so he could light them later. On the table at the end of the bed he placed a large bowl of sugared dates, under the sheet a mammoth-sized bottle of massage/intimacy jelly. Please with his work, he headed out of the room and found Spyro just outside the door, giving the dark dragon a fright.

"Ah, Spyro, my friend," he said. "You scared me. Your room is done, though." Helix narrowed his eyes and peered over the Purple dragon's shoulder. "Where's Cynder?"

"She's talking to that troll, Shigi, about elements or something," Spyro informed him.

"Well," Helix replied, shrugging, "she will have a great lay tonight. Everything you asked for is in there—though I used more candles and there's some sheets for later. It's all great," he said with a smile. "Alright, well, I need to get back to my sister. Have _son_," here, he chuckled loudly at his own joke, "I mean, _fun_." Helix sprinted back to his room, cackling proudly the whole way.

When he arrived there, Jeenie and her children were again asleep—as well as Venus. Helix rested himself on the fur beside Jeenie and placed his back to hers, falling into a warm, pleasant sleep.

After her meeting with Shigi, Cynder headed back to her and Spyro's room to find lit candles lining the walls and a bowl of sugared dates on the end table. Her jaw was agape. Spyro emerged from the bathroom and gave Cynder a sadistic, yet playful glance.

"Hey, Cynder," he said, taking up a cat-like stance, "you need to calm down and unwind." He advanced towards her and, following her every movement.

Cynder was now becoming frightened. She shook her head slowly and mouthed the word, 'no.'

"We're going to have so much fun," Spyro continued, unaware. "I'm going to suck your cunt dry and fuck your brains out. But first, it's a massage for you."

Cynder attempted to leave the room, but was stopped by Spyro, grabbing her wrist. "Spyro, war is afoot!" she said, eying him angrily. "We don't have time for sex right now. We need to prepare for our mission." She tried to wriggle from his grasp, but to no avail. Spyro squeezed her hard and pulled her close to him, kissing her tenderly. Cynder allowed her eyes to close and began to make-out with him.

They wrapped their tails around one another and Spyro began to cry a large hardon. Cynder felt this against her, so she began to produce lube from her pussy. "Let's get on the bed, purple boy," she said, biting his neck.

"First, it's a massage for you," Spyro said, determined to stick to Helix's advice.

Cynder laid onto her back and Spyro proceeded to all of the lube from the bottle onto her underbelly. He rubbed it deep into her scales until the lube became hot. After half an hour, Spyro moved his hands lower and lower until he was touching her gorgeous vagina. This aroused them both, and Spyro's ten inch hardon became hard enough to begin. He placed himself atop of Cynder and was about to plunge himself in,but he merely inserted it a few inches and stood still making cynder ponder why he wasnt pounding away at her all ready.

spyro let out a sinister chuckle, as he removed himself and retreated to cynders tail.

he then faced cynder and laid on her tail. he grasped her thighs and spread them wide and began licking at cynder heavenly-tasting opera house, gaining a pleasurable scream from her as he did. and he began rubbing his tongue back and forth across her deprived clitoris. as he ate her heavenly opera house, she kicked her hind legs screaming with pleasure.

and then, while spyro was enjoying nibbling away at his dragoness, he was wide-eyed and surprised to see her pull away and stand on all fours. she looked back at him and screamed "more please" she screamed gazing back at him with her gorgeous.

spyro chuckled sinisterly, grabbed the base of her tail and began gently sucking on her clitoris dripping wet with her delicious lube. and then, out of curiosity, he sent a couple of small electric shocks into cynders pussy gaining yelps from her as the electricity arced her back and then she gushed a large amount of sugary lube which he gratefully drank down increasing his own arousal.

and then, after awhile, spyro decided to try something a little different. he began plunging his entire long, prehensile tongue in and out of her canal and cynder breathed heavily in response, as if she had a bull penis inside her. his tongue stimulated the neck of her uterus and she could easily sense this and began digging her claws into the bed in joy pleading him for more.

as he did this, he released cynders tail & cynder raised it high and vibrated it in pleasure, moaning and squealing as spyro grasped her thighs yet again, plunging his tongue in and out of her heavenly, tasty, gorgeous opera house. this time he began straitening his tongue, bucking his head, his tongue mimicking the actions of a soft penis, his face slapping her wet opera house with each buck, her yelping with each buck as well.

after a short while, cynder was nearing her climax and spyor decided to try something he knew humans did. he ceased plunging nhis tongue in and out of her and sucked her left lip (left side of her labia) inside his mouth and massaged the inside of which with his tongue gaining pleasurable gasps from cynder as she dug her claws into the bed. and then she let out a deep, pleasurable groan and her tail vibrated and she let out an orgasmic spasm, spraying her juicy cum all over his face. she looked back at him with a shameful blush "ooh, sorry, my big purple kings" she apologized and began licking his face clean with affection

after they had a 30 minute break and a shower they decided to have one more quick go at each other.

cynder laid on her back on the bed and bit her bottom lip, encouraging him to hop on. he obliged and began gently licking the inside of her folds and canal gaining a gasp from cynder from his cold tongue. he licked for 3 minutes to encourage her to produce enough lube to made penetration easier. he then hopped on, plunged in and was about to begin to buck but Cynder rolled them both over.

"I like to dominate, sometimes," she said, biting his neck, though not hard enough to hurt, instead just enough to arouse him further. Cynder then positioned herself so he could put his penis inside her. She was bouncing up and down, her body was melting with pleasure, and her eyes crossed every other minute, her tongue sticking out all the way. Her tongue was seven inches long and very prehensile. The lube on her underbelly was melting down to her pussy, down Spyro's massive hardon and down and the sides of his tail, soaking the bed sheets. The veins in his tail were pulsing and emerging from his scales. Cynder's was erect, shaking as they rapidly hit the bed with there pleasure.

Cynder began to slow. She took two dates from the bowl and put them in her mouth, part of them sticking out from her teeth. She ate one of them and bent downward, allowing Spyro to bite half of the date. Cynder coiled her tail around Spyro's and began to speed up again. She was growling and screeching in pleasure.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted. "I'm gonna…cummmm!"

He did not have his whole penis inside of here at the time, only the head. His penis then fell out just as he was to make cum, which was shot on Cynder's underbelly and face.

"Waa! Gross!" she gagged, jumping off him. she then had fallen on her back right beside him and gave him sone thankful, affectionate "Man, that was the best lay I've had in my whole life. I just hope you didn't impregnate me. Come on, Spy, let's clean up.

As Cynder remade the bed, Spyro put out and stored the candles. When they were finished, they showered together, Spyro cleaning inside her stretched sex while Cynder rubbed his penis clean with soap suds. They then dried each other off.

cynder laid on the bed first, on her side. spyro hopped on, joining her. he laid on his side facing his dragoness.

cynder pulled the covers over them both and shimmied towards spyro and laid her head on top the side of his neck and coiled hr tail around his and he did the same. she then moaned with afterglow-joy "your were incredibly Spy. thanks baby" she thankfully kissed his neck. "welcome Cyn" he hugged her tightly with his arms and wings and they both yawned in unison and fell asleep in each other's warmth.

**Author: God damn it, I hate getting thing in late. *belts head on brick wall***

**Helix: I'm glad to be an uncle, and I think the kids like me, but I'm not sleeping tonight. I can't get the image of Jeenie's Grand Canyon out of my mind from when she gave birth. The hideousness of that cunt will haunt my dreams forever.**

**Jeenie: Oh yeah, I've heard that before.**

**Shigi: She-dragon, I'm _so-so_ sorry for killing your husband. I was only following orders.**

**Jeenie: Apology not accepted. Get the hell out of my room before I cook and eat you, troll!.**

**Author: id like to thank, iceclaw14, for proof reading please check out her profile when you get the chance *congratulatory clapping*. , . If you review, please tell me in detail what you like and don't like about this story.**


	6. Admiral Jackbar

**(author's note/deviantMIND1; id like to thank 'iceclaw14' for proof reading all the chapters up to this one so far. she has been a great help so far *congratulatory clapping*. oh and after you finnish reading this story, you may find that the seuel to this story is alot better)**

**disclaimer; bsically, if you recpgnize anything from the game i this story I do not own it. apart from my OCs, Helix, his two sisters and etc.**

**Chapter 6: Balls**

Many dragons were gathered in the council room, speaking amongst themselves about countless things ranging from grave matters of the war to recent sex. Cynder turned to Spyro, smiling. "That was the best lay I have ever had," she told him. "It was sure nice of Helix o' Van Sea to help organize our room." He must be so happy that he's an uncle now—and he'll be a great uncle, from what Venus has told me."

Shigi then entered the room with his head held high. He was dressed in his new armor, his pistols glistening in the sunlight in their holsters. a steel ,katana-like sword in a sheath on his back.

"I don't trust him," Cynder whispered to Spyro, her eyes narrow. "We have to go to the zeppelin base in the Dead Marshes tomorrow with him, and I feel he's going to turn on us there. He's armed, Spyro. He could turn on us at any second. Remember, he is the Cloaked Widow-maker."

On the other side of the room, Helix was sitting with his sister, Venus. A large smile was pasted onto his face. "It's amazing to be an uncle," he gushed. "Though Jeenie's a bit of a kamikaze prego, she makes a great mother, doesn't she?" It was at this moment that Shigi walked into the room, Helix eying him curiously. "I'll trust that troll as long as he doesn't double-cross us," he explained, "and if he keeps away from Jeenie and her children. She wants him dead, you know that, don't you Venus?"

She turned shamefully her head shamefully downward, facing her feet.

Helix sighed and rested a foot on her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry, sis, I'm sure Jeenie will forgive you. Right now, she's still shaken up about Denji's death, and your situation with Shigi is an immense shock to her."

As Shigi made his way to an empty seat, he mentally swore that he would not harm Jeenie or her children. He was determined to repay his debt to the allied races, and he was willing to do just that even if it meant destroying the zeppelin base in the Dead Marshes. He was filled with an overwhelming sense of joy at the thought of soon working closely with the heroes of Warfang—Spyro and Cynder, and the face that they smelled like pleasure was a plus.

A very brief meeting was then held in which very few things were discusse—Primarily being the defense of the temple while Spyro and Cynder were gone. Within less than a quarter of an hour, Shigi, Spyro, and Cynder were walking down the massive staircase connecting the main temple gates to the ground.

"Is it true, Cynder," Shigi began, acting like a young child meeting a superhero he has adored for the better part of his few years, "that you were shackled to Spyro for a whole month?"

"Yeah," Cynder responded, keeping her eyes focused before her, "it was a pain in the ass at first, but me and Spyro got used to it."

Spyro nodded. "You nearly choked me to death a few times."

Cynder turned to Shigi, her eyes dark and piercing. "Shigi, remember your job is to guide us and give us fire support. Nothing more, nothing less."

The troll nodded, taken aback. He could not say that Cynder's reaction came entirely out of the blue, but he could not admit that the idea of it had even crossed his mind. He had been picturing the three of them together, saving the allied races as one united force.

At this moment, the three of them reached outside of the temple. It was quickly decided that Shigi would board Cynder to allow Spyro the ability to perform the ridiculous flying motions we was so proud of. They took off into the sky and were flying for several minutes before they caught sight of two troll zeppelins.

"Oh, craps," Cynder panicked, "they're heading right to the temple. Shigi, get out your gun and put some holes in its balloon."

"I will do this for the dragons!" Shigi shouted as they flew alongside the zeppelin, inches away from the balloon. Shigi's tracer bullets sent the balloon blazing. The trolls aboard the zeppelin heard the sound of gunfire and aimed their guns at the dragons, firing off countless rounds.

Spyro soon decided that the risk of being hit was far too great, so he comet-dashed through the balloon of the second zeppelin and both burned the ground. Spyro hollered with victory while Cynder laughed in a sadistic manner.

Her chuckles became deeper, sounding very much like the laughter of a man. And this point, Spyro was concerned for her. "Cynder, are you alright?"

However, her laughter was far too loud for his voice to pierce through.

Realizing this, he raised his voice, "are you alright?" he almost yelled.

"Yes!" she chuckled. "I'm fine, but I am just so high, sweetheart. Jeenie and I were sharing rum and raisin ice cream on the temple room to celebrate the birth of her son and daughter."

"Really? So she trusts you now?"

"Oh, yeah. She also said that Helix saw her vagina after the second baby came out, and saw how big and over-stretched it was and the red ooze gushing from it and threw up." Cynder broke out into hysterical laughter. "They poor guy! He had to watch his sister push something out of her opera house. But, at least the little ones got to see their uncle and auntie when they were born." She laughed again. "She said she would let me see them as long as I—"

She was cut off by the feeling up Shigi sniffing up and down the sides of her neck, obviously enjoying the smell.

"Shigi," she said, angling her head to face him. "That's very creepy."

"But you smell nice," he complimented softly, taking another deep sniff, gaining a thankful giggle from her. "You smell like sugared dates and perfume...and afterglow. And your underbelly is so smooth and silky. Mmmm…"he said as he rubbed his fingers on her underbelly.

"Yeah," Cynder replied. "Spyro and I were baking cookies last night lat night. It was amazing. He rubbed lube all over me beforehand." "what!, and you did not invite me

he three continued, flying over the ocean on their way to the Dead Marshes. as they flew A small speckle on the waves turned out to be a massive troll ship, armed with napalm motors and side cannons.

Shigi gasped. "My god, that is the ship of Admiral Allan Jackbar himself. He's the queen's most loyal admiral."

Cynder broke into uncontrollable laughter. "Admiral Allan what?"

"Jackbar. It's a weird name, I know, but he is no laughing matter. He has committed almost as many crimes to the allied races as I have."

**jeenie P.O.V: IM very happy to be a mother the only problem is the environment, I mean we are surrounded by trolls who want us and the cheetahs and every other allied race dead, now the enemy is inside the walls and our fast talking mentally challenged leader let him walk around with armor and a gun, and I have 2 newborns to look after. What is my opinion of my sister and the troll? As long as she keeps him away from me and my babies I'll trust her.**

"Shigi, if we kill him, will it be a huge blow to the troll empire?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, it would be." Shigi responded loudly, waving his fists in the air. "I also have a personal interest in seeing him and his whole navy at the bottom of the sea."

"Then let's do it," Spyro shouted energetically. The three then dashed down to the deck, slamming on the bow of the ship. A group of trolls had already accumulated on the deck, and many were killed when they landed.

Shigi dismounted and drew his swords. "Cynder, charge my armor with your fear breath."

"Gotcha," she responded, filling his armor with fear. The marking on his armor began to glow a deep red. Wave after wave of trolls emerged from below the deck. Shigi cut them down with broad slices with his swords. Meanwhile, at the other end of the ship, Spyro and Cynder were overcome by a different wave of trolls. One of the trolls hopped onto Cynder's back and was about to plunge his spear into her stomach when he took a bullet in the head. She turned to her right and saw Shigi with his gun pointing in her general direction, smoke emerging from its opening. He reloaded the gun, bowed to her, and joined the hero couple. They formed a defense triangle with their backs to one another, and realized they were ridiculously outnumbered.

"This is bullshit! Spyro, Cynder, we must get to the bottom of the ship and blow holes in the bottom," Shigi said.

Spyro leaped into the air and used his earth ability to make a hole on the floor of the deck. The three of them jumped through the hole and, upon landing in a large weapon storage room, caught sight of Allan Jackbar and his loyal guards—five armored troll commandos with triple barreled turret pistols.

"Do you have any balls? Forming an alliance with these dragons, the real brave! Of you pussy's, boy?" He asked, teasing him.

"Alright, admiral," Shigi yelled, "you have jacked your last bar."

Admiral Jackbar tossed his head back and roared with laughter. "Bring it."

Cynder used her fear ability on the admiral, immobilizing him. Spyro used his comet dash to kill the guards one by one, as they futilely emptied there turret pistols in his general direction with little success.

cyder and spyro were ready to strike the admiral in unison.

Shigi shouted, "wait, Spyro, Cynder, Jackbar is mine."

Spyro and Cynder stood down and allowed Shigi to deal with the admiral.

"Shigi," the admiral continued, "you always had a soft spot for these dragons, because you do not have no balls!, just like them"

"What the fuck is with your and balls. nobody's going to miss you, Jackbar. & The dragons are not all that bad!. and they do have balls, to produce seed you fat bastard" Shigi jumped forward, just before the Admiral. Jackbar attempted to sweep his legs with his sword, but it was avoided and Shigi instead jumped, kicking in him in the face three times, hovering in mid air for a couple seconds.

While still in mid-air, Shigi landed a square kick on the admiral's chest with both feet. Pushing from his chest, Shigi did a back-flip and landed all fours just beside Spyro and Cynder.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Jackbar. "That was a ball-less move of you, hasethsmalvena." He shook his fist vehemently in the air. He then drew a battle axe and charged straight for the three of them, roaring. Just before he was in range to swing his axe, Spyro used his electric bolt ability, which conducted onto his armor and axe, causing him to drop his axe. Cynder flew towards him and began to scratch his eyes furiously. Blood gushed from his face, staining the floor as he screams hardened the air around them. However, he continued to fight, waving his arms in the air and beating Cynder with his fists.

"This guy is never going to quit," Spyro said, "we have to fight in unison."

Shigi withdrew his fifty caliber revolver with a scope attachment and a dagger at the barrel of the gun. He pointed in straight at the admiral's chest and tightened his grip around the trigger.

Jackbar finally managed to land a hit. He knocked Cynder's chest in just the perfect place, knocking the wind out of her and setting her off balance. Sensing this, he pushed her off of him with a grunt and sent her flying to the corner of the room. Spyro gasped and rushed over to her, cradling her in his arms.

Shigi redirected his eyes to the admiral, who had managed to seat himself upward, aiming his bleeding eyes at him. He found his gun at his belt and lifted it up, aiming at Shigi.

Feeling as though a thousand-pound weight had suddenly been placed on his chest, Shigi's legs shook, and each breath wracked his entire being.

Jackbar smirked. "What? Why don't you shoot, you ball-less bastard?"

"I-I," stuttered Shigi, unable to form any proper words.

The Admiral laughed. "So this is what it comes to, isn't it? You make the decision to betray us, and then you cannot even pull the trigger. Isn't this what you want? Don't you want to pull the trigger and become a dragon?. What a clueless race, dragons. They cant even clean themselves, they get moles to do it for them. They're weak, primitive and pathetic, while we trolls are cunning and powerful, and none can take that away from us!...besides, Malafor was a dragon, who knows which scaly will become the dark master ,next."

"Y-you're wrong!" Shigi shouted. "Dragons are stronger than trolls. Don't you know that it was the dragons who defeated Malafor while we just hid in our villages, praying to the gods that we remain unscathed?. Spyro and Cynder here saved us from hiding any longer, and we turn on not only them, but the species that lost thousands to Malafor for us and there own allies, like the cheetahs and the moles."

"Well then, if you're so sure, then pull the trigger," Jackbar urged him, he nodded his head, his gun bouncing slightly upward with the movement. "You know, I only have a fifty percent chance that I won't miss, and that I'll actually be able to hit you when I cannot see. You know I was never a good shot. But…I think it's pretty stupid being unable to pull the trigger on your old life. It prevents you from starting over again, doesn't it?"

Jackbar cocked his weapon. "And you, Shigi, are preventing me from reaching my new life. So if you want to become a dragon and leave the trolls behind, then you have to shoot before I do."

"I can't die a greedy imperial troll Jackbar!" shouted Shigi as he pulled the trigger, slosing his eyes as the flash from the barrel lit his face.

The bullet whizzed through the air in a split second. When it submerged itself into Jackbar's chest, the admiral groaned. He dropped his own gun and, made a feeble attempt to clutch his chest. But his hands could not reach, and he died vulnerable, without a weapon at his side or his fists ready to strike.

Shigi remained there, shivering, his breathing heavy and hard. Spyro and Cynder had alredy recollected themselves and headed over to him. Spyro placed a paw on his shouder, causing the troll to snap his gaze away from the body of his former companion and towards the purple dragon.

"Hey," Spyro said softly. "You did good."

Shigi nodded. "Yeah," he whispered.

Shigi then removed the explosives from his back and planted the TNT around the room without the slightest sound. He mounted Cynder, watching the massive explosion as they flew away. The ship broke in half and sank in the hair, first the bow.

Cynder giggled in an attempt to cheer up Shigi. "That was an amazing explosion, Shigi. I am so telling Volteer and the other guardians about that."

Spyro stated obliviously, "Yeah, Cyn, but remember our goal. Shigi isn't going to be a hero to the dragons until he destroys the main zeppelin airbase in the Dead Marshes."

And so, they set off for the four-hour flight towards the Dead Marshes.

**PAGE BREAK**

Helix's sister was still keeping her children warm beneath her wing, too afraid to leave them. She was laying on her stomach, watching her slumbering children with a small smile on her face. She was cautious to keep Pyro and Dasha warm, as they were staying in the coldest part of the temple.

"Hey, Helix, do you remember when we were around nine-years-old in the guardians temple, and we pissed off Terrador when you wrote 'sixty-seven, sixty-eight, sixty-nine, mouthwash, on the blackboard?" Venus asked, giggling.

"Yeah," Helix nodded. "I was five minutes late for class, and he made me write up to seventy. Hey, sisters, what do you call an Arabian pop-star?"

"I don't know," Venus said.

Jeenie asked, interested, "what?"

"Acani sing," responded Helix, chuckling.

"That was hilarious," both sisters replied.

"What's the definition of a tongue twister?"

"What?" questioned Jeenie, her eyes wide.

"A spiral pussy," Helix said with a large grin.

Jeenie and Venus giggled, but stopped when a knock came on the door. Helix rose and answered it, revealing Hakim kneading his hands.

"Ah, Hakim!" Helix said, surprised. "You came all the way from Warfang to see me?"

"Yeah," Hakim responded with a nod. He kept his eyes locked on the comedian. "I got a gig here for you in the fire dragon temple of Avalar. Everyone here could use a laugh," he said excitedly, bouncing on his feet.

"What?" exclaimed Helix. "That's great. I'm going to make everyone shit themselves," he said with a laugh.

Jeenie lifted her head from her children, her curiosity growing. "Helix, who is it?"

"It's my manager," Helix replied, angling his head back to face his sister. "Can he come in, sis? He says he has a gig for me here in the temple."

"Sure, whatever, he can come in," she replied indifferently.

Helix moved from the door, showing Hakim inside. Helix pointed out his nephew and niece and introduced them to the mole, who didn't seem all that interested in the children. "Hey, Hakim," Jeenie said, nodding towards her children. "Put your face near the children so they can study you."

Hakim nodded, doing his best to hide the disgusted look on his face. He kneeled onto Jeenie's tail, which was wrapped around the younglings. "It's such an honor to be touched by a relative of the greatest comedian of Avalar," he said weakly.

The two stared at him silently for a few minutes before Dasha rose and touched his nose. Giggling at his astonished reaction, she moved to his forehead and eyes. "Ho dish, uncoo?" she asked, turning her large eyes to Helix.

"This is uncle's boss, sweetheart," Jeenie replied.

Dasha turned to her mother. "Wa is he, mommy?"

"A mole, baby. Moles are our friends," she said, leaning forward and kissing her. Dasha removed her forefeet from Hakim's nose and instead hugged her mother's snout.

Their eyes turned to Venus as she rose and took several steps towards Hakim, placing her snout inches away from his face, far past his personal bubble. "Hey, Hakim," she asked, unaware of his discomfort, "do we get free seats because Jeenie and I are sisters of the big star?" She began to rub his back with her tail, causing the mole's fur to stand on end.

"O-of course you get free seats," replied Hakim, stuttering. "Heh…," he laughed uncomfortably.

Jeenie's smile turned to a frown. "You know, Helix," she said softly, turning her eyes to her brother. "At one point, Denji said you were actually a great comedian."

"Yeah, but he was a ridiculing earth/electric dragon, end of story, sis." Helix said, focusing his eyes on the ground. He then realized what he had said, and turned his head upward to take back his words, "sorry ,sis, but it was true. what kind of peasant has the guts to call a famous comedian a retard?" but his apology was cut off by Venus's remark.

"He made sexual jokes about me. I almost tried to kill him a few times. That's why I am glad you took me along as your roadie, Helix." She turned to her brother and gave him an affectionate nibble on the neck.

"But he was still my husband," Jeenie replied, giving her siblings an angry look. "I loved him."

Hakim shuffled his feet, turning his head to the floor. In this painfully awkward situation.

"Look, Jeenie," began Helix, "I'm sorry—"

He was again interrupted, but this time by Jeenie. "I wish you had taken me along, Helix," she breathed. "I could have seen all of your shows and the entire dragon world."

"But you had your husband," he responded. He bit his lip, forming the words in his mind. "And he loved you, Jeenie. And now, you're a mother. I couldn't possibly take you along with me."

Jeenie turned her eyes upward, pleading. "But, Helix, couldn't you bring me along with you? You won't have to put with these two," she motioned to her children. "I would take full responsibility for them, and Venus could baby-sit if she needs to."

Venus nodded. "You could use another roadie," she replied, urging her brother on.

Helix remembered all of Venus's jokes she used to tell when she was younger, and a smile grew on his face. "I've got a good idea," he whispered to himself. He then rose his voice and said to his younger sister. "Hey, Venus, how would you like to be female comedian?"

Venus's jaw dropped to the floor, and she began to quiver with excitement. She screeched excitedly and hugged her brother tightly. "That sounds great, big brother! Would you teach me?"

"Of course I will," he replied with a strained voice, as his sister was squeezing the breath out of him. "And Jeenie, you can be the roadie, now. You can bring the kids, too. It'll be great, trust me."

"Oh Helix," she responded, enthusiastically. "That's so sweet of you," tears began to well in her eyes. "Come give me a hug."

Venus unwrapped her eyes from Helix's body, and he made his way over to his older sister and hugged her tightly.

Hakim became too uncomfortable, and he interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt your sibling love, Helix," he said, "but you have to get ready for tomorrow night's show. think some jokes up"

"Jeenie, you have to come," squealed Venus.

Jeenie shook her head. "I can't, guys. Who would babysit these two? They need me." She stood and kissed both of her siblings on the cheek. "But I'll be glad to go along with you, Helix. I've always wanted to see the entire dragon realms."

Helix nodded, understanding. "Do you remember when you saw my show, during pregnancy, and almost went into premature labor?" he chuckled.

"I can't wait for the show." interjected Venus. "Wait, where's the show again? Where in the temple?"

"In the temple's beer hall, first floor," answered Hakim, relieved to finally be able to speak.

Helix turned to Venus, who was exceptionally enthusiastic. Her tail was slamming against the ground with her joy.

"Sis?" he urged her. She did not respond, however. "Venus?" he asked again, which was met with further silence. "Are you okay?"

"Man," Venus said, still oblivious of her brother, "if I was a woman comedian, I would be worshiped just like, Helix. My name would be known across the dragon realms!" Her wandering eyes than caught sight of sigh of a huge, stuffed pillow. "And I would get laid every week!" She rushed over to the pillow and proceeded to rub her sex all over it.

"See, Helix," Jeenie said with disgust, "this is why I can't let her babysit."

**PAGE BREAK**

Helix: my show is in the temples beer hall tomorrow night I hope you will enjoy the humor, AND STOP RUBBING YOUR PUSS ON THE PILLOW VENUS!.

Venus: But it feels so good!

Cynder: Shigi isn't that bad, but I wish he would just stop sniffing my neck and feeling my underbelly, and trying to bend down and look at my fanny when we're walking…

Chapter 7 will be a while. Please tell me how I can improve my writing skills and tell me what's hot and what's not about this story


	7. Little green friend

It was dark as Spyro, Cynder, and Shigi were flying over the Ocean, and Cynder was becoming annoyed with Shigi's constant sniffing of her neck and tickling of her throat. However, she did not tell Spyro of this, as she was secretly enjoying it just as much as Shigi was.

"How the hell are we supposed to know where the zeppelin base is? It is pitch black down there," yelled Cynder.

"Don't worry, we should see the lights from the fires they use to keep warm and navigate," Shigi stated loudly. "The Dead Marshes are very unstable. You sink if you make the wrong move. Go off the paths made by the troll warriors, and you sink and drown, definitely."

The view below was not a pretty one. The trees were an average of one-hundred feet high, their dead limbs covered with strangler vines. The air was uncomfortably damp.

"Hey, guys, I have great night vision," shouted Cynder, "I'll try and find us a path to land on." Cynder's eyes turned red, and she became able to see all living things, from mice to flying foxes, down below. Cynder located a path which was most likely used by the trolls, as it was wide enough for a small horse-driven cart to ride on and just the perfect size to land on.

"I found a path. Let's go." Cynder dove down, head first, Spyro following.

"No! Don't land on the path," shouted Shigi.

Cynder straightened herself, pounding her wings to keep herself suspended in midair. "But you said all terrain but the paths are hazardous."

"We are not going to land on the paths. We're just going to follow them to the zeppelin base. You never know who or what may be using the paths."

"Good point," said Spyro. "What do you suggest we do to save energy? If we fly the whole way there, we'll be exhausted, Shigi."

"Land in the trees and climb our way to the base using the path as a guideline. If we hurry, we should reach the base before morning. If we do that, they'll be blind, which will give us the upper hand."

Spyro and Cynder landed in the trees and began to leap from tree to tree as though they were flying foxes. On one of the trees, Cynder landed at an awkward angle and nearly threw Shigi off. He grabbed her wings and saved himself, his heart pounding. "Ah, Cynder! You nearly threw me off. You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" he said while tickling and kissing her neck.

"Not unless you double cross us. In which case, your entrails will become your ex-trails. I will rip out...," her voice trailed off as she thought of another threat, "pain…lots of pain."

Helix was on the balcony, enjoying the view of Avalar. They saw the zeppelin wrecks outside, and Helix calmed his nerves by remembering the low casualties of the previous raid. The two turned to the door, having heard footsteps approaching, and saw Jeenie entering.

"Hey, Helix, you've got to get ready for your show tomorrow, little brother," she said.

"Please don't call me that, sis." Helix replied. "I'm just enjoying the view. Plus, what the hell am I supposed to say to the crowd? I mean, the concert hall in Warfang was cool, but, in that beer hall with all those moles, cheetahs, and fire dragons staring at me, I can't help but think I won't be funny." He began to panic, his breathing heavy. Jeenie came nearer to him and wrapped her wings around him, placing her head on his shoulder.

Helix could not hold in his laughter, and let out a chuckle.

Jeenie blinked and pushed herself away from him. "What's funny, bro?"

"You haven't hugged me like this since I was half your size. Venus was a baby who could hardly talk."

"Helix, I'm so glad that you're taking me, Dasha, and Pyro to be your roadies. Denji didn't have much sense for danger and adventure" her eyes watered, and she began to whimper. "I can't believe he had to go to war and get himself killed. H-he was about to be a father! And Volteer had to send him to the defense force to die."

Helix rubbed the top of her head. "Hey, sis, if you're still upset about Volteer and his actions, you can go speak to him. I bet he's in the council room right now, plotting the next move. You should have a little talk with him."

Jeenie's eyes ceased their watering. She put her head up and smiled. "Thanks, bro. You are my hilarious compass." She giggled sinisterly, licked his neck and rubbed his side as she walked past, sliding her tail over his scales. "Could you keep Dasha and Pyro company while I have a little talk with Volteer?."

Helix nodded. "No problem, Sis."

"Just keep an eye on them and let them touch your face and rub against your belly if they wake up. They love physical contact, and especially you, cwazy uncoo." she giggled. With that, she turned on her heels and headed out of the room with a smile on her face. She shut the door calmly behind her. The moment the door contacted with its threshold, she took off at a run down the spiral staircase and to the council room.

Just before the door, she ceased her running, her heart pounding madly in her chest. She tiptoed to a familiar crack in the door and peeked through.

Volteer was leaning over the table, examining a map before him. Hunter was seated beside him at his left, his eyes focused on the map. Terrador was beside him, while Chief Prowless and Cyril sat to the right of Volteer, their backs turned to Jeenie.

"What do you propose we do about the trolls in Dante's Freezer and the Tall plains?" Volteer questioned.

"Well, Your Excellency, we cannot do anything major without Spyro and Cynder," Hunter stated. "They are the vast majority of our fighting power."

"What of that troll, Shigi?" began Cyril, concerned. "Can he be trusted with our heroes?"

"Spyro and Cynder are too strong to be defeated by a single troll commando, even if he does double cross us," explained Volteer. "However, it is a long shot. He seemed very determined to eliminate the base at the Dead Marshes. If the three return, they will all be honored."

"You're far too trusting, Volteer," Terrador sighed.

"What about this Helix O'Van Sea and his sister, Venus, I've been hearing about?" questioned Chief Prowless. "We could send them to the Tall Plains. It's a relatively easy task—simple enough for the two of them to handle if they bring along some more skilled comrades."

It was this moment that Jeenie chose to be the proper one for her entrance. Her voice was dripping with poison and hatred as she spoke. "Why did you have to send him to die?"

Volteer was caught off guard, jumping several inches from the floor. "Jeenie! What are you doing here?" he questioned nervously.

"Why did you send him to die?" she repeated.

"I had to send Denji to defend, you know that. It was his duty as one of our defenders, he was well aware of the risk of death, and he was one of the many lost," he shook his head.

"I'm a widow with two newborns because of his death. Because of you!" she growled, tears spilling from her eyes like rain.

"Do not act as though you are the only widow here, Jeenie. Four other dragonesses lost their husbands in that raid, and yet you are the only one who is behaving in this way. The others understood their husband's loyalty, and accepted it. They knew he would give his life for his people, and, although they were upset that he did, they made peace with it. Why can't you?"

She took several unsteady steps toward him, her entire being shaking with each chocked breath she took.

Volteer continued, attempting to hide his growing fear. "I did not wish for Denji to die. He was a brave dragon, you know that. If I had my way, he would still be with us, as well as all the other brave souls lost in that raid."

"It's your fault!" she screamed, her voice coarse. She threw herself forward onto him, knocking him to the floor. She withdrew her claws and tore at his face, ignoring his kicking her lower ribs. He slashed his arms uselessly at the air, unable to make contact with her scales. He managed to land one powerful scratch to her shoulder before she was thrown from him by Terrador.

Her claws were painted red with his blood, which had spilled onto the floor. Hunter and Cyril supported their leader's head on Cyril's forepaw and pressed their paws to his bleeding face, blood oozing between their claws. Prowless was dashing through the hall as speedily as his injured leg would allow, calling for a medic to be summoned.

"You monster," Terrador shouted over Volteer's moans of pain. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"He killed Denji!" she shrieked. "He killed my husband. It's his fault I'm alone. It's all his fault!"

Jeenie remained there, sobbing as several doctors entered the room and began to tend to Volteer's wounds. After around half-an-hour, the electric dragon had recollected himself enough to whisper into Cyril's ear, "Let Jeenie return to her children, she's suffered enough."

"But, Vol—"

"Do it…" he mumbled, slipping into unconsciousness.

Cyril turned to face Terrador, who stared at him quizzically. Cyril nodded his head, and Terrador removed himself from Jeenie

"Return to your children," Cyril instructed her. "But if you ever touch Volteer again, he shall not be so forgiving. You should consider yourself lucky."

Jeenie sprang up from the floor and dashed out of the room. She fled down the halls as though all of Hell were behind her until she found an empty, dark room far from the inhabited parts of the temple. She locked herself into the room and cried until she could no longer.

Dasha and Pyro were snoozing beneath Helix's wing, which was supporting his head with his arm as he thought of some newer jokes. It was then that Venus entered the room, a smile on her face as he looked about the room. So proud one would have guessed the temple was made of gold through her eyes.

"Hey, Bro," she greeted him loudly.

"Shush, Dasha and Pyro are sleeping," he whispered to her. "What are you doing back here so late?"

"I just got the best lay ever on the rooftop," she laughed. She narrowed her eyes and searched about the room. "Where the hell is Jeenie?"

"She went to confront Volteer, and asked me to baby-sit."

Venus shook her head. "Why did you let her do that? She's gonna kill him."

Helix shrugged. "It's her choice to make, not mine."

As if on cue, Jeenie appeared at the threshold, carrying a bucket of bubble gum ice cream in her paws. "Hey, everyone," she greeted them. "I got this ice cream from the freezer. Let's eat it and visit the heavens."

"Oh, man, I hope you didn't kill Volteer," Venus said.

"Nah, I didn't do a thing to him," she replied. She dropped the ice cream and slid it along the floor towards Helix. "On second thought, you guys can have this. I'll just keep my babies warm and go to sleep. You should too, Helix, You're the funny man of the dragon realms and tomorrow night you must live up to that."

"Yeah, sis," he said. "But I'm running out of material."

"You can make vaginal jokes about me if you want, I don't mind. Remember when you saw my 'ring of fire' after I gave birth?" she smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I chucked and the hideousness of it will haunt my dreams forever."

Jeenie sighed. "Oh yeah, I've heard that before." She rolled her eyes. "Now, move so I can be with my children."

Helix rose from the floor and took several steps away as Jeenie took his place. She circled her children with her tail and rested her head near them.

Helix smiled at Venus, who had began to scarf down the ice cream as quickly as possible. He hurried over to her and took the tub from her hands, filling his stomach with the sweetness. However, he could not shake the disturbing feeling that Jeenie had been up to no good. His eyes caught sight of several broken and missing scales on one of her shoulders. The wound was obviously fresh, as he could see the indentations in her skin where her scales once were.

He turned his eyes to Venus, who was giving him an odd look, a foolish smile plastered to her face.

"Venus, stop looking at me like that, it is freaking me out," Helix said, frowning.

"I'm just smiling because I'm happy," she explained. "Now, let's go to sleep, if I eat just an ounce more of this stuff, I'm gonna explode." She pushed the ice cream away and collapsed onto the fur below her. Helix settled himself beside her and she wrapped her wings tightly around him and placed her head on his neck, and the two drifted off to sleep.

He awakened an hour later, disturbed from his sleep by Venus's whispering to herself during her slumber. "Cyril, keep that chilly tongue inside me."

_Sister, you truly are a female rapist,'_ he thought, shaking his head.

The two dragons, Spyro and Cynder, with Shigi on her back, were climbing through the trees toward the zeppelin base, using the path they found as a guideline. Shigi, absolutely terrified by the thought of falling, was holding the bones of Cynder's wings and wrapping his legs around her gut.

Cynder sighed. "Shigi, that had better be your pistol poking me," she said, frustrated.

"No, that's my member," Shigi giggled.

She sighed again, shaking her head as she threw herself onto the next tree. "I'll just take that as a compliment."

Continuing on for a few minutes, Spyro stopped in his tracks, waving his tail to signal Cynder to stop. "Look," he yelled, pointing a claw forward and turning to Cynder. "It's the zeppelin base."

Cynder narrowed her eyes and caught sight of the zeppelin base, hidden among the trees. Trolls were patrolling every square inch of the base, preventing any obvious infiltration.

"By the gods, how the hell are we supposed to get in and plant the TNT?" Shigi asked.

Spyro and Cynder shrugged in response. Shigi turned again to the base, examining each square inch carefully. After a while, his eyes widened. "Cynder! I have a good plan," he exclaimed. "What if Spyro and I distract the patrolmen by making a lot of noise in another part of the compound, and you sneak in and plant the explosives inside the ammo stash? If you do that, we could simply fly away and the whole base will burn to the ground."

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Spyro said, nodding his head.

Cynder thought for a while. "Well…okay." She smiled. "But what are we going to do about the zeppelins?" she pointed a claw towards two of the dangerous war machines, which were stationed just outside the base.

"When the ammo blows, they'll be gone too," Shigi replied.

With that, Shigi moved onto Spyro's back and they went their separate ways: Spyro and Shigi to the south side of the base while Cynder positioned herself near the ammo storage, Shigi's bag, overflowing with TNT, hanging around her neck.

Shigi and Spyro rested themselves on a secure path, positioned so that their backs were to one another's. Spyro used his electric orb ability, causing a fluorescent yellow light to pierce through the darkness.

This diverted the trolls' attention towards the two, as they came running to investigate. Cynder waited until majority of the trolls had left before she snuck past the remaining trolls and located the ammo dump. She planted the charge, used her shadow breath to light it and ran like all of hell was behind her.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Shigi were barely holding out. A large circle of trolls with daggers had accumulated around them, some pulling rifles and other weapons from their backs, but not before they were killed by the two. Spyro held them off with his electric abilities, while Shigi did the same with his rifle.

"I hope that dragoness of your planted the charge, or we'll be saying 'hello' to our maker." Shigi gasped, the very wind knocked out of him.

"She's never let me down before," Spyro replied, swinging his tail to knock over a brave troll who decided to charge him. "Remember, she and I—"

Shigi interrupted, "Yes, yes, the two of you killed Malafor, I know."

As if on cue, Cynder emerged overhead, casting orbs of Fear into the crowd, immobilizing the trolls. She tossed herself into the crowd and tore at the enemies with her claws. Spyro jumped in and did the same. After a few moments, the trolls were all dead at their feet.

Spyro turned to Cynder, his breathing heavy. Cynder turned her eyes to his and smiled. He approached her slowly and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Oh, Spyro," she said, rubbing his back.

Shigi rolled his eyes. "Come on you guys, the explosives will blow soon. We have to get out of here unless you want to be fried along with all these imperial bastards."

The two separated and Shigi resumed his place on Cynder's back. The three flew away in haste, as quickly as their wings could take them, until they reached a large tree some distance away from the base. They perched on the branches of the tree and waited for the spectacle.

First, there was a small explosion, a sphere of fire absorbing the western side of the base. Following was the rapid fire of the guns, firing off round after round. After that, the fuel tanks went, sending flames sixty feet into the air and igniting the zeppelins.

Shigi cheered. "Hah! Make fun of my name now, won't you?"

Cynder and Spyro laughed, keeping their eyes focused intently on the flames. "It's good to see the trolls go out with such a bang," Cynder said.

They remained there for a while, basking in the glory of the flames. Soon enough, Shigi became antsy. "Come on, you two," he said, fidgeting, "we should head back now."

The two turned to him, nodded, and headed off into the night and towards the temple.

As they flew over the ocean of souls, Shigi began to question the dark dragoness. "Do you think the whole dragon race will trust me now, Cynder? I have fought alongside the heroes of the dragon species, after all."

"Shigi," Cynder began. She took a deep breath before she continued. "We were wrong about you. You are truly a capable warrior. Just don't try anything sexual with me and the other dragons like you did with Helix's sister, Venus."

Shigi chuckled. "Yeah, she was in heat. I could tell because of how needy and swollen her sex was, and her lube tasted like mango."

Spyro and Cynder cracked up, Spyro sputtering slightly with his wings.

They were flying high above the land, the moon shining below them, allowing them to see the Tall Plains. "Cynder, Shigi, we have to sleep," Spyro said. "Just four hours will do; we'll just wake up when the sun rises."

Shigi yawned. "Yes, I'm quite tired from all that action." He removed his cloak and alarmingly noticed red odd ooze on it. "Eww! There's red ooze on my cloak."

Spyro shook his head. "Ah, don't worry. We'll wash that off when we get back to Avalar. For now, let's just sleep."

They landed at the top of a cliff, several yards away from the edge. Shigi rubbed his arms, suddenly cold after taking off his cloak. "I'll go get wood so we can start a fire." He turned and headed off into the wooded forest near them.

Cynder settled onto her side, ready to sleep. Spyro laid beside her, wrapped his arms tightly around her, and began to lick her neck.

Cynder licked her lips. "Spyro?" she hesitated, forming her words slowly. "Do you think I would make a good mother?"

"Come on, Cyn, of course you would," he whispered. "You would make a good mother because you would never leave your children, no matter what. Just like how you never left me. You could have ran at any time, but instead you stayed with me until the end when we defeated Malafor." He gave her reassuring kiss on the cheek.

Shigi then emerged from the woods with a pile of twigs and sticks in his branches. He caught sight of Spyro and Cynder snuggling, smiled, and shook his head. "Lovers, I brought our wood, could you just light it already?" he said, placing the wood on the ground and organizing it into a neat pile.

Spyro lifted his head and lit the logs with a thin flame from his lips. Shigi sat on the ground, crossed his legs and warmed his hands in the glow of the fire. "I won't be sleeping tonight, but it would be nice if you stayed quiet."

Cynder lifted her own head. "Why won't you sleep, Shigi?"

"I have nightmares," he replied. "Bad memories that haunt me back while I sleep. I just get the feeling that I'll be having another one tonight, considering all that's happened today. I would much rather stay up then endure any of those nightmares."

"Oh," she replied. "But you can come over here with us and share warmth."

Shigi turned to them and noticed the sexual way Spyro's paw was curled around his lover's waist. He shook his head. "No thanks, I don't like threesomes. I'm more of a missionary guy."

Cynder sputtered. "What? No! Come closer to us, we trust you."

Shigi smiled and walked over to them, sitting near their feet. "No, Shigi, come here, near us. We'll climb under your cloak and you can sleep against my underbelly," Cynder said.

Shigi rose again and rested himself between the two of them. Spyro grabbed Shigi's cloak and spread it over the three of them. "Don't make love under my cloak," he muttered, "I don't want to wash anything off in the morning."

When the sun rose, Shigi was the first to awaken. He opened his eyes slowly and rose from his back. The fire was out, the coals still smoking slightly. Cynder had an arm wrapped around the two of them, and Spyro was snoring slightly as he slept. "Come on, you two," he said, shaking their shoulders. "We have to get to Avalar. We'll be heroes! We'll get laid!" he shouted.

Cynder chuckled. "Alright, Shigi, let's get up." She shook the purple dragon awake, who coughed before opening his eyes.

The three rose from the grass. Shigi placed his cloak over his shoulders and hopped onto Cynder's back. The dragons took several steps backward before they dashed forward and took off over the cliff in the direction of Avalar, which was around three hours away.

It was midmorning as the O' Van Sea siblings were enjoying what remained of their ice cream. Jeenie was lying on her side with Dasha and Pyro snoozing against her underbelly, her tail wrapped around them. The two children were cuddling one another, sharing their warmth.

"What exactly did you do to Volteer?" asked Venus.

Jeenie shrugged. "I don't know what exactly the damage was, but I can tell you it will take him awhile to heal completely."

Helix, uncomfortable with this conversation, changed the topic. "So…I hear that if Cynder, Spyro, and Shigi make it back alive, they will be knighted."

"Yeah, and Volteer will have bandages all over his face to show everyone the bastard he is," Jeenie laughed.

Venus turned to Helix, who looked exceptionally displeased. "Have you decided what kind of jokes you're going to tell your audience tonight?"

"Oh, vagina, war, and a few childbirth jokes," he replied, more at ease.

"I'm sorry you saw me give birth…" Jeenie apologized with a smile. "… But I needed you for the support, as you already know." She turned to face her children. "Or I would have died having these two miracles." She kissed them both tenderly on the top of the heads.

"I can't believe I saw that gaping, stretched opera house of yours," Helix lamented. "It will haunt me forever. But it will make a nice joke for the show."

A few minutes later, cheers and hollers emerged from the cheetahs and moles outside. "Hang on, sisters, I'll check it out," Helix said as he rose and made his way over to the window. He leaned his head over and made out the three soon-to-be heroes among the crowd. "Holy crap, they made it back!" Helix shouted, surprised.

"Who made it back?" asked Jeenie.

"Spyro and Cynder—with Shigi on her back!" he exclaimed. "What the fuck?"


	8. Once An Enemy, Now An Ally

**~~Chapter Eight~~ **

**(remastered)**

**Author note: Before we get started I would like to thank **Iceclaw14** for proof reading my story for grammar and vocabulary and etc. please give her props on my behalf :). Oh and I am still looking for somebody who can make a comic book of my story. maybe somebody from Herpy, deviantart, or anything. Oh and, just to warn you, this chapter will contain high level course lanquage.**

Helix jumped outside into the sunlight through from Jeenie's balcony. Venus followed his lead, gliding over the crowd of moles, cheetahs, and dragons. "You're a mastermind," someone in the crowd shouted. "You are invincible." One even praised Shigi: "You are no longer a troll! You are one of us now."

As the three heroes approached the large temple doors, Volteer pointed his nose to the sky and shot popping electric sparks into the air. Next to him stood Terrador, Hunter, and Cyril. All four of them had large, proud smiles on their lips. Spyro and Cynder bowed their heads low as Shigi brought himself to one knee. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed several missing scales on Volteer's neck, shoulders, and face, as well as a long scar over one of his eyes, closing it slightly.

"Rise," Volteer said, his voice powerful. The three rose, and Volteer's grin widened. "The three of you are absolute incredible. Stupendous! You managed to destroy the zeppelin base as well as cut off their main supply line. Because of your efforts, the Tall Plains will soon be ours again."

"It wasn't that much trouble, Volteer," Spyro said, bowing his head slightly.

Cynder piped up. "We couldn't have done it without Shigi. It was his brilliant idea that got us in and out alive. She turned to Shigi and nuzzled him, pulling him up from his knees. "Go on Shigi," he whispered. "You've earned this."

Shigi blinked. Cynder made a motion with her head for him to move forward, and he obliged slowly, shuffling his feet on the earth. His heart pounded madly in his chest, beating against his ribs. Fear battled with pride in his mind as he broke out into a cold sweat. He tripped over his own feet a few from Volteer, but covered it up pretending he was dropping to his knees in respect.

"Shigi, though you can never be a dragon, your actions have earned you a place among us," began the electric dragons. "You will eat with us, sleep among us, and celebrate with us as long as you continue to fight alongside us without question and follow our rules, you shall always be welcome here among the dragons."

The crowd around them clapped and whistled, cheering at the acceptance of their hero. Helix and Venus who had entered the crowd, approached the three. Venus opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Helix.

"Spyro, Cynder, I would be honored if you would tell me the whole story of your victory. I've got a show tonight—a free one." He raised his head and shouted to the crowd. "Free for all!"

The crowd again cheered, yowling at the thought of stomach-breaking laughter. "That would be awesome!" Spyro shouted, hugging Cynder tightly.

Shigi chuckled at this action. His eyes caught those of Venus. She smiled a wide grin at him, and he smiled back. Helix, seeing this exchange of looks, stared down at his sister. She felt his eyes burning into the back of her neck and turned to face him. "What?" she asked, her voice somewhat poisonous. "Do you have a problem with this?"

He shook his head. "No, Venus."

He opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by Volteer. "These three heroes shall be knighted! The ceremony shall be held in the late afternoon."

The crowd roared and began to disperse. As Spyro and Cynder came nearer to the door, Helix stopped them. "Wait!" The two turned around to face him. "Come up to my room and tell me about your adventure. I'll make sure to bring some food for you to eat." he turned his head to Shigi. "You are invited also, Shigi."

Spyro nodded his head. "Of course we'll come."

"Even if your jokes are tasteless," Cynder commented.

Helix chuckled. "Oh, come on, Cynder. I saw you laughing at my show in Warfang."

"I would be honored to come," Shigi said from behind the dark dragon.

The three heroes followed Helix up the spiral staircase and to the room he shared with his siblings. As they walked, Venus matched her strides with Shigi's smiling down at him, her eyes sparkling like precious jewels. He looked up into her eyes and grinned widely.

Helix, on the other hand, was entertaining Spyro and Cynder. "Hey, Cynder, in what room do you and Spyro stay?"

"One-hundred," she informed him. "Why?"

"Do you know a dickie withers at three-hundred?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"No," she replied simply.

Helix angled his head downwards so their eyes met. "But…it does!" he tossed his head back, roaring with laughter.

Cynder and Spyro chuckled amongst themselves. "That was a good one Helix," Cynder said. "Much better than your pussy jokes."

"You guys liked that one?"

"Yeah," Spyro said.

Helix grew excited, pleased that his friends enjoyed his humor. "Well, what's the difference between a battleship and the male genitalia?"

Spyro thought for a second. "I've got no idea."

"Nothing: they're both long, hard, and full of seamen."

Spyro snickered, while Cynder pursed her lips tightly together to keep from giggling and giving Helix any satisfaction. The five of them stopped just before the door to Jeenie's room. He raised his paw to the door, ready to push it inwards, when he stopped and turned his head to face Shigi. The troll looked up at him, at first confused. His expression then changed into one of understanding. He nodded his head and turned on his heel to leave, but was cut off by Venus's tail.

"Don't go yet," she begged. "Please, just stay with me a little while, Shigi. I haven't spoke to you for so long."

Blood rushed to his cheeks. "Oh, okay." He said weakly, surrendering to her pleading.

Helix shook his head and pushed the door inwards, revealing Jeenie seated in the far corner of the room. At the sight of her brother, a large smile spread across her face. "Hey, Helix." She turned to Spyro and Cynder behind him. "Please come in, everyone! I had a friend of mine run down into the kitchen and grab up some rum, ice cream, and even some sugared dates. There's more than enough to go around, so please, help yourselves."

Helix nodded and lead the group inside. Venus and Shigi brought up the rear, and, as the troll entered the room. Jeenie rose from her fur. "What is he doing here?" she asked poisonously.

Helix sighed to himself, quietly enough for none to hear. "He's one of the three that destroyed the base, he deserves to stay and celebrate with us."

Jeenie shook her head. "No," she growled approaching him with large strides. Venus tore in front of him, her side to him. She barred her teeth at her older sister, growling low. Jeenie dug her claws into the stone beneath her. "Move it, Venus. He cannot be here."

"No!" Venus snarled. "Don't treat him like this. He's a hero now. He deserves as much praise as Spyro and Cynder."

Shigi's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. However, he was not fearing for himself, but more for the beautiful dragoness before him. He rose one of his trembling hands to touch her softly on the shoulder and tell her this was unnecessary, that he didn't have to be here. However, this action was cut off by Cynder's voice.

"I believe he deserves more praise than Spyro and I," she said, stepping forward boldly.

Spyro nodded his head. "Yes, if it were not for Shigi, we would have sunk into the swamp and would not have succeeded."

"I do not care!" Jeenie shrieked. "He does not deserve to be here among us."

"Yes he does," Venus corrected her confidently. "He is more than worthy of this. And he is undeserving of your hatred."

Jeenie bit her lip. "Get him out of here," she hissed. "And you can leave, too. I don't want to celebrate with a murderer and his bitch."

Venus exhaled strongly. "And I don't want to be around an ignorant cunt." She turned her head to face Shigi. "Come on, let's go." She turned around and headed out the door, Shigi following numbly.

As soon as Jeenie slammed the door behind them, Venus turned around energetically, facing the door. "Fucking bitch," she screeched, loud enough for all to hear. Smoke was leaking from her nostrils and to the ceiling.

Shigi, just as terrified as Venus as she was her sister, stuttered. "V-Venus, it's okay…you don't need to worry, okay? I don't mind honestly."

She turned around slowly. "But you should mind, Shigi," she replied softly. "It's unfair for her to treat you that way. You've redeemed yourself, Shigi. Volteer is planning on knighting you, and yet she cannot forgive you. It's selfish, egotistical. You've done so much to protect the future of her children, even though her husband's death—"she cut herself off, shaking her head. She rose her eyes to meet Shigi's. "You don't deserve to be treated that way, alright?"

He rose a hand and caressed her cheek. "Don't worry about it, darling. Nothing matters as long as you're beside me, so don't be upset."

She nodded her head. "Okay," she whispered weakly. Shigi rose to his toes and kissed her lips tenderly.

In an effort to cheer her up, he proposed that they head to the beer hall to relax. Venus agreed and led him down a large staircase at the bottom of which they reached a large threshold covered with sparkling scarlet chains. From within, they could hear a pumping base as well as overwhelming chatter. Shigi grew overwhelmed at the idea of just how many dragons would be inside, but pulled himself together for Venus's sake. He approached the beads and pulled them to the sides, motioning gracefully for Venus to enter. She obliged, and the two entered the den.

The large den was packed to the brim with dragons and cheetahs. At the far wall was a small wooden stage with amps, black curtains, and purple and red lights which were spinning around the dancers madly. Along the walls were soft blue lights providing a dim light just so one would not be constantly tripping over others. A mole busied himself a small bar wide enough for only six fully-grown dragons to seat themselves. The sudden light from the hall that entered when the beads were pushed to the side caused many of the party-goers to turn to face the door. Whispering then commenced among the cheetahs, dragons, and moles.

"By the gods, it's Shigi Hasethsmalvena, the Cloaked Widow-Maker," whispered a female dragon at the bar.

"Cynder and Spyro say they trust him," the mole bartended replied.

"Well, he had better not try anything in here," a male mumbled.

Shigi, unaware of the gossip because of his overwhelming worry for his dragoness, sat down at an empty seat at the bar while Venus sat on the floor beside him, tall enough for her head to appear over the bar. The barkeep approached timidly. "I'll have a gin," Venus requested.

"I'll have the same," Shigi replied.

The barkeep nodded and walked off, returning a moment later with the drinks in his hands. He set them down before the odd couple who immediately began drinking. The barkeep, however, was curious. "Are you the Cloaked Widow-Maker?" he asked, eying Shigi. "Are you not Shigi Haseth—"

"Don't call me by that name," the troll cut him off, angered. "I am not proud of my service to the Troll kingdom! I have put it all behind me and I am serving the allied races now, I shall lay down my life for them."

"I—I'm sorry," the barkeep screeched, scuttling off. The two finished their drinks, hoping to become quite drunk, when another song came on—White Boy Dance Mix by Culture Club-a favorite of Venus's. She turned to him, "let's dance, okay?"

He nodded and jumped off the stool, following Venus to the dance floor. "Venus, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to be able to dance."

"Just do whatever," she said, whipping her tail left and right as she shuffled on the floor. Shigi began to break out several odd and awkward movements. "Shigi, no one dances like that in our realm."

"Oh," he replied, blushing both from the alcohol as well as his embarrassment. He dropped down to the floor, his stomach pressed against the stone, and slid around awkwardly, oftentimes freezing in place, unable to move. Venus giggled at his odd, unknown movements.

They danced crazily, for several hours, attracting little attention as most were busy dancing their own weird moves to the beat of the music. Then, the music changed to a lighter song, The Best by Tina Turner, and the lights on the walls changed to a midnight purple color and the small lights on the ceiling began to glow dimly, brightening to the drums of the song. "I love this song ," Venus shrieked.

"We don't have to stay," Shigi replied, "if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "Nah, I like this song." She opened her wings wide and rose to her hind legs, aiming her tail scythe to the sky, singing the song terribly out of harmony.

Shigi, astonished, laughed. "By the gods, Venus, you are a crazy woman!" He laughed loudly. "But I love it!" The two of them danced excitedly, sweat dripping from Shigi's face, until the other dances removed themselves from the floor, leaving the two alone. Venus was attracting the attention of the fire dragon males, who had a good view of her needy, swollen sex. "By the gods," one gasped, "is that heated female trying to get laid? How spectacular."

"No way," another replied, disgusted. "She's dancing with the Cloaked Widow-Maker!"

The afternoon burned outside when the dancing stopped and the music faded. The dancers turned on their heels and headed out of the den, talking about showers and lunch. Venus and Shigi also left from the temple, quite sober, but a little high on adrenaline.

Shigi laughed loudly. "I had the best time ever!"

Venus giggled. "Come here, you trigger-happy drunk!" She lowered herself and Shigi hopped onto the back of her neck and gripped her horns. She brought him up the staircase speedily, going two steps at a time. Just before the door to Venus and her sibling's room, Shigi hopped off her back. She nuzzled him romantically as he hugged and kissed her muzzle. "I had the best time I've had since I was a boy in Warfang," he said. His eyes then widened as he realized something. "Wait, where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

"Don't worry, Shigi," she replied. "You just wait here while I ask my sister and brother." She kissed his forehead and headed into the room, finding Helix, Spyro, Cynder, Jeenie, and her sister's children sharing ice cream while the adults took shots and Spyro and Cynder shared details about their mission to the Dead Marshes. Thankfully, these three adults were only a little intoxicated. When Jeenie caught sight of Venus, she made a move to rise to her feet and gritted her teeth, but Helix shook his head at her. "Calm down," he mouthed.

"Hey, Spyro," Venus asked, oblivious of her sister's anger. "Shigi was wondering where he's supposed to sleep tonight after the show."

Cynder nodded her head and turned to Spyro. "That's right, the Guardians didn't give him a room." She turned back to Venus. "Do you think Shigi would mind sharing a room?"

Venus shook her head. "I don't think so, why?"

"Our room has an empty attic," she explained. "He can use it."

"Really? You two would do that for Shigi?"

"Yeah," Spyro said. "It's the least we can do. After all, he didn't double-cross us on our mission and got us in and out alive."

"Thanks!" Venus said, smiling wide. "I'll go tell Shigi." She turned on her heels and opened the door behind her.

"Did I hear that right?" Shigi asked, standing in the threshold. Jeenie again was ready to stand, but was calmed again by Helix's cold stare. "I'm gonna stay with Spyro and Cynder?"

"Yes, Shigi," the black dragoness said with a nod. "Consider it your reward from Spyro and I for getting us in and out of that zeppelin base alive."

"That's brilliant," he replied. "You don't need to worry about helping me bring my stuff there, I've got nothing other than myself and my armor and weapons, which I can bring myself."

"We have furs you can sleep on," said Cynder.

"Holy crap," Spyro hissed, turning to face Cynder abruptly. "We have to get ready for the ceremony—we don't have too long until it starts."

Cynder nodded. "Right." She turned to face Jeenie. "Sorry Jeenie, but we have to go."

"Wait, Cynder," Jeenie said as the two dragons rose. "I want to apologize for what I said about you in the Warfang comedy hall. I was heavily pregnant and all my brain blood was in my uterus. I wasn't thinking straight. Still, that's no excuse for saying what I did. I'm sorry."

Cynder smiled. "It's fine, Jeenie."

"Thanks," she replied. "And, before you leave, you should say goodbye to Dasha and Pyro. Just put your face near them and see if they'll study you."

Cynder turned to Spyro, silently asking permission to be a little late. "Go ahead Cynder," he answered, motioning towards the children with a paw." He turned around and hurried out the door. Venus and Shigi, who had been awkwardly standing there for several minutes, also decided this was the proper time to leave.

Pyro and Dasha were lying against one another. Dasha was wide awake, rubbing his brother's back as well as she could. He was enjoying the pathetic attempt at a rub, digging his claws into the fur beneath them. Jeenie's tail was wrapped around them as usual. Cynder slowly approached the children and lowered her head to the children. Dasha rose from her mother and walked slowly over to Cynder. She rose her hands to Cynder's face and touched her muzzle softly.

Cynder giggled. "My name's Cynder," she said slowly, attempting to communicate with the child.

"Is she a dragon too, Mommy?" Dasha asked, keeping her eyes glued on Cynder's.

"Yes, sweetie," Jeenie said, leaning forward and kissing her daughter on the neck. "She is Spyro's lover."

"Was he dat purple dwagon?"

"Yes sweetie."

Pyro opened his eyes and eyed Cynder. Immediately, he became frightened by her closeness and ran to his mother, hugging her muzzle tightly as he shook, panicked. "Go meet Cynder, baby," Jeenie said softly, pushing him forward with her nose.

"It's alright," Cynder began, her voice high. "I won't bite."

Pyro approached her slowly and only sniffed her, still too terrified to actually touch her. After a few moments, Cynder pulled away. "I have to get ready," she said to Jeenie. The two exchanged quick goodbyes before Cynder hurried out of the room. As she neared her own room, she caught sight of Shigi. "Shigi," she called, causing the troll to turn around and face her. "You wouldn't mind helping me put on body glitter, would you?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

The two entered and Spyro's room, Shigi following somewhat nervously. Spyro was already prepared for the ceremony: his horns sanded and glittering, a golden helmet framing his face, oil glowing on his purple scales. Spyro's eyes met Shigi's and he shot his lover a confused look. "Shigi is going to put my body glitter on," she explained. "But first I've got to clean my vagina. It's full of something crust and hard," she said, pained, as she hurried over to the shower and fished all the crusty stuff from her pussy.

She reemerged five minutes later and laid on her stomach on a large tunnel as Shigi rubbed body glitter on her back, down her sides, and on her throat and head. When he had finished, she rose from the towel and admired herself. The glitter appeared like stars twinkling in the night sky. "Thanks, Shigi. This is great." She turned to Shigi with a smile. "Now, how do you want to be dazzled up for your knighting?"

Shigi shook his head, setting his eyes downcast. "No, I won't be knighted," he said softly. "The dragons still do not trust me, and I am afraid of what they would think of me if I were to accept this honor."

She took his chin in her hand and raised his head so his eyes met hers. "You are a hero to us, Shigi. You're a hero to me, Spyro, Helix, Venus, Jeenie…every dragon in this temple owes their lives to you."

He shook his head as best as he could. "I will always be a menace to them," he said, his voice slow and slow. "Always. No matter what I do, nothing shall change that."

Cynder released her grip slowly. She blinked her eyes several times and licked her lips, forming the words carefully at her lips. "I used to work for the Dark Master, Malafor," she whispered.

"I know," Shigi replied.

She shook her head. "But you don't know everything. I haven't even told Spyro of all the things I did while I was under Malafor's control. I killed dragons, cheetahs, moles—even the apes that served under me sometimes became my dinners. For many years I destroyed village after village. These hands are stained by the blood of the dragons that could have been my comrades," she lifted her hand to her eyes and clenched her fingers into a fist, her claws digging into her scales. She brought her hand back down and eyed Shigi.

"But I'm still accepting this reward, Shigi. I deserve it. The past is behind me. Yes, some dragons don't think that way and still think of me as a menace, and yes it does hurt that they think that way. But I have been aiding these dragons ever since I regained my body. I can never repay them for what I've done, but that does not mean that all I have done has been in vain." Cynder paused, taking a deep breath. "So accept that you have done much for the allied races, and accept this reward."

Spyro, who was waiting outside, called into the room. "Cynder, we have to leave _right now_!"

"I know," she yowled back. She drew her eyes back to Shigi. "Well? Are you going to accept you successes and come with us?"

He bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Cynder. I know what you're trying to say, but I have yet to think that way," he began. "I'm still the Cloaked Widow-Maker. I look in the mirror and I see his face. I don't want a menace such as he to receive such an honor."

She closed her eyes, sighing. "I understand," she whispered. She kissed him softly on the forehead. "I understand," she repeated as she walked away.

"Are we going without him?" Spyro asked her, handing her silver helmet to her.

She placed the mask on her face. "Yeah. Just let him be for a while."

"Sure can do," Spyro said as the two walked down the hallway.

Shigi collected himself and climbed up the attic ladder and into his new room. To his surprise, he found jerk-off magazines for dragons, moles, and cheetahs collected in large piles ready for his grubby hands as well as a bowl of sugared dates and almonds beside a small fur. However, his head felt heavy, his interest in the magazines was dull.

He curled himself into a tight ball on the fur and wished for sleep to come.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder arrived at the entrance to the den well before it had opened for the ceremony. Being that they were the ones to be knighted, they were able to fly directly to the entrance while the other dragons waited, forming a long line extending the entire way up the spiral staircase.

"Oh, by the gods!" one dragon exclaimed. "It's the hero couple: Spyro and Cynder." After this call, the fire dragons all cheered for them loudly, sending small, popping sparks into the air which broke and drifted downwards like miniature mole fireworks.

The Cheetah guard at the door blinked. Recognizing the two, he opened the doors to the den. Spyro and Cynder glided in and the door shut behind them. The entire den was empty save for the two of them and half-a-dozen moles preparing the seats for th audience. On stage, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador were waiting, ready to greet them.

"You two came in just in time," Terrador yelled as the two flew to the stage and landed just before Volteer.

"Where's Shigi?" asked Volteer.

"He decided not to come," Cynder said softly.

Volteer nodded his head. "I understand his decision, but it's still a shame."

Terrador pointed a claw to the drapes behind him. "Get behind the drapes."

Spyro and Cynder hurried behind the large yellow drapes on the stage. After waiting for a minute or so, they heard the creak of the doors swinging open and the footsteps of the fire dragons entering the den and walking to their seats. Spyro turned to Cynder, excited for their upcoming knighthood. However, he noticed the glazed look over her eyes and asked, "Cynder, what's wrong?"

"Shigi's not coming," she said, although he was already aware of that fact. "I know why, I understand how he feels, but it's not true. It's not fair. Here I am, accepting this award even after I've committed twice as many atrocities against the allied races while he's just waiting for this to end. It's not fair."

He licked her neck, attempting to cheer up her. "He'll be fine, don't worry. And you have every right to receive this award. After this, Venus will take him to the den and they'll have a great time, alright?"

Volteer's voice brought their attention away from one another. "Fire dragons! Cheetahs of Avalar and Moles of Warfang, I give you the heroes of Warfang themselves. Today is the day they become our protectors who will lead our arms to victory and defend us from evil. Come out, Spyro, Cynder!"

The audience cheered as Spyro and Cynder emerged from the drapes beside Volteer. Volteer turned to Spyro. "Spyro, as a rare Purple Dragon you were born to save us all. You were born to save the dragons from total destruction, and you have done just that countless times." He turned to his side and took a silver chain in one claw from a nearby mole attendant. It was a beautiful silver chain decorated with red feathers and the golden emblem of the dragons. Spyro bowed his head slightly and Volteer slid the chain around his neck.

Volteer turned his attention to Cynder. "Cynder, although all the dragons may never forgive you, know you have proven yourself worthy. You have my forgiveness for keeping Spyro alive and defeating your former master, Malafor." Volteer turned again to the mole attendant and took from him a golden battle mask studded with diamonds. Spyro carefully removed her battle mask just before Volteer placed her new one over her eyes. "Bow down, heroes!"

The audience cheered aloud as the fire dragons breathed flames and sparks into the air, immersing the den in a soft, red glow. Spyro and Cynder turned to face the crowd. They approached the edge of the stage and stood on their hind legs, spreading their wings. Spyro sent bright, heated flames into the air and Cynder did the same with her Shadow breath.

"Cynder, this is great," Spyro said to her.

"I know," she agreed. "But are they cheering for you, or for me?" she asked, laughing.

"Both of us, Cyn. We're the heroes."

**Author's note: Please tell me what you think of my characters and how my story is as the categories below go.**

**Shigi: *panting* Just...jerking off...so glad those two made me this room. And there will be an intimate scene in the next chapter.**

**SEX 1-10**

**STORY-LINE 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**ACTION 1-10**

**1 being poor 10 being perfection**

**And thanks again to _Iceclaw14 _for improving vocabulary and grammar. GIVE HER MY THANKS! She's brilliant :).**

**And please be aware thatt II am making an extra chapter for this story. just one more. So please give me some props and tell e what I should write in that chapter**


	9. I Had Sex With a Draconic Genius

**Chapter 9: I Ate Out a Genius**

While Spyro and Cynder were being knighted in the beer hall of the temple, Shigi was enjoying himself back in their room. He was in heaven: eating sugared dates and almonds while reading dirty dragon magazines. "Wow, that's a huge Grand Canyon on her. It's nice and smooth and creamy," he drooled before eating another date. He was taking his pants off, ready to play with himself, when, all of a sudden, he heard a very loud knock on the door.

He rushed to the door and opened it, revealing Jeenie at the threshold. "Ah, she-dragon!" he screamed, jumping back and falling to the floor in panic. "I-I know I made you a widow, but I have nothing against the dragons! I was only following orders. I beg of you, please…."

"Relax, troll, I was just wondering where the hell Helix is. He left without telling me," she said with an angry look.

Shigi rose from the ground as a sigh of relief passed through his lips.

"Ah, sorry, she-dragon. He is most likely in the beer hall celebrating with everyone else."

"Uh-huh, yeah. I can't leave my kids along too long. And please, call me Jeenie, not she-dragon," she growled.

"Very well, Jeenie, I could go get him if you want, but I can't go anywhere on my own because…you know what I'm known as around here," he said with his eyes to the floor.

"It's okay," she replied. "I only wanted to know where he was because I need someone to baby-sit Pyro and Dasha. I need a doctor to look at my vagina tomorrow." She was then overcome by a terrible, stinging pain in her lower regions. "Ow!" she said in agony, shaking her hips.

"I'm still waiting for Spyro and Cynder to return from the ceremony," Shigi informed her.

"See you later, troll," she said as she strutted away. Shigi shut the door softly behind her.

"Well, she was friendly. Weird!" he rolled his eyes. He then returned to his dirty dragon magazine. He first took off his pants and rubbed his penis in his fantasies as he was looking a female dragon showing off her needy, swollen sex, dripping wet with natural lube. He was rubbing his penis as it grew harder, when again there was a knock at the door. "Oh crap, I just want to jerk!" he mumbled angrily to himself as she got up to the open the door. Venus was standing at the threshold, smiling at him gleefully. "Hey, Venus," he greeted her excitedly. "Please come in, my big, skinny draggy."

Venus giggled as she stepped in. "Hey, Shigi, I saw my sister talking to you. Was she harassing you again? If she was, I can speak to her," she said, her voice serious.

Shigi shook his head. "No, she was just looking for Helix. She said she'll need a baby-sitter for Pyro and Dasha."

Venus immediately switched back to her typical, playful mood. She began to dance a little, shifting her feet on the floor. "Do you want to come to the ceremony? It's also party hour."

"But what of the fire dragons?" he asked, astonished at her suggestion.

"What about them, Shigi?" she replied, nuzzling him. When he did not do anything in return, she brought her head back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm an enemy of the dragon race, remember? I am known only as the widow-maker to them. I wouldn't be able to cope with them all staring at me." He reached out his hands and brought her muzzle close to his face. He kissed her tenderly on the snout.

"But, Shigi, you had a good time with me today."

"Ah, that's very true," he said with a nod as he rubbed her throat and tickled it. He kissed her again as she began to giggle and moan deeply. "The moles and cheetahs have forgiven me, though." He let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll come, my big, skinny draggy."

Venus screeched in excitement. She withdrew her head from him and jumped a few inches into the air. "We're going to have the best time! Party hour starts in ten minutes, so let's go."

She pressed her stomach to the floor and allowed Shigi to climb onto her back. She rose again and burst through the door, sprinting down the hallway, powered by sheer excitement. As they reached the end of the hallway towards the spiral stairs, Shigi began to notice that Venus was releasing her wings from their usual cooped-up position. Before he could say another word, she leaped off the edge of the hall and glided down to the ground floor.

"Holy shit! Venus, you're going to kill me! Please stop," he yelled, panicking.

Venus, however, was laughing out loud at her troll lover's suffering. When they landed, he was absolutely petrified. His breathing was heavy, a deep intake occurring between each of his words. "Don't…ever…do…that…again…okay?"

"Okay," she giggled.

The two headed down the second flight of stairs to the den just as any normal dragon would, one step at a time. As they entered the den, the lights on the walls were glowing a deep midnight purple, and most of the dragons had already left, having replaced by moles and cheetahs, who were dancing until they were dripping sweat and singing until their lungs were aflame. Spyro and Cynder were flying over the dancers when they noticed the odd couple. Cynder kept her eyes focused on the two for a long time, causing her to be unaware of where she was going and instead smack her head on a low beam.

"Owwww!" she yowled as she zoomed by.

"Holy shit, it's crazy hour instead of party hour!" Shigi exclaimed. "Is Cynder high?"

Venus chuckled. "No, just excited.

Shigi and Venus joined in the dancing. However, Shigi had no intention of getting off of her. A part of him was still deathly afraid of the cheetahs and the moles and how they might react to him. Cynder then flew by and stopped just before the couple, flapping her wings occasionally with powerful strokes to keep her from falling.

"Shigi, so you decided to join in on our fun?" she questioned with a smile.

"Yes, Cynder. I need a good time," he said to her.

The black she-dragon laughed, tossing her head back. "Eeeee!" she said as she flew away and joined Spyro in his flight around the entire den. The two did barrel rolls and summer salts, causing all the party-goers to cheer and whoop.

PAGE BREAK

Behind the stage, Helix was preparing for his gig while everyone else was still partying the night away. His cheetah maids dressed him in his typical attire and did his make-up just as usual—his goal was the same and ever: look sleep-deprived and dead. The cheetah maids sanded his horns until they were as smooth as polished stone and placed intricate golden rings over them.

When they had finished, Helix rose and stated, "alright, girls. I'm ready to make people wet themselves." He then ran out of the dressing room door, his heart pounding in anticipation.

PAGE BREAK

Back in the den itself, Cynder was dancing on the bar, attracting attention from the young fire-dragon males who were drinking there. Just as Cynder was about to unveil some moves she had picked up just a little earlier, the music stopped and the lights went out over the entire den, save for the stage, which was illuminated by bright yellow lights.

"What the hell's going on here?" Cynder asked, disappointed.

"It's Helix O' Van Sea," explained the mole bartender, "his show's 'posed to start very soon."

Spyro rushed over to his mate and helped her down from the bar. He sat her down on a stool and settled himself next to her, preparing himself to laugh himself shitless.

Shigi and Venus were together in a back corner. She was lying on her stomach while Shigi was still on her neck, as he was too scared to leave her.

The drums began to roll overhead. A deep voice emerged overhead of it. "Dragons, moles, cheetahs! I give you the king of standup comedy himself…Helix O'Van Sea!"

Helix emerged from the drapes on the stage and danced to the music playing overhead. He advanced towards the microphone and the music cut off. "Hey ladies and gentlefucks!" he said, smiling. The crowd cheered and applauded. One fire dragon piped up, his voice bathed in laughter, "hehe, he called me a gentle fuck."

"Welcome to the Avalar den. You know, everybody makes fun on these stripes on me. They say the stripes make me look like a queer. However, both of my sisters have them and so does my newborn niece. Whenever we get close, we get what's called the 'sibling bonus', which was gifted to us by the guardians at our birth. The only problem is that I had to watch my older sister give birth because she needed the strength. And you should have seen her opera house! It was gushing pink ooze, and looked like the cavity of a cooked chicken. Yuck!"

The audience cracked up.

"And did you people know that trolls are sexually attracted to dragons?" he continued. "It's so weird. I once saw a young female and a troll doing it missionary style."

Everyone laughed. Venus, on the other hand, was growing considered, and her mouth went agape as she knew that her brother would crack jokes about her and Shigi.

"I've got nothing against trolls, really," Helix said, as though hearing his sister's thoughts. "I wouldn't mind having a troll brother-in-law. I nearly killed my dragon brother-in-law because he wouldnt stop make jokes about my condition, 'you ain't got not brain," he would say. And I would reply, "you ain't got no dick.'" Helix sighed, shaking his head. "What my older sis saw in him, I shall never know." He then made humping motions with his hips, and even Venus and Shigi broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

Shigi noticed Venus's vulnerability and began to tickle her throat. Venus had to close her lips to keep from laughing ridiculously or moaning, or whatever other sounds may emerge from her lips.

"And I can't believe that the hero couple and that troll Shigi Hasethsmalvena—"he was cut off by the laughter of the audience. Before he was able to continue, he caught sight of Venus and Shigi. "Hey, everybody, let's welcome Shigi Hasethsmalvena!"

The mole working the spotlight located Shigi and Venus and shined the light directly on the two of them. Venus was about to stand when all in the den cheered at the troll formerly known as the Cloaked Widow-Maker. She smiled and proceeded onto the stage, her troll lover on her back still, and stood on her hind legs, spreading her wings at the crowd. Shigi, seated at her shoulders, waved.

"Now, sis," Helix continued, "you and this troll have down everything together since you first met, right?"

Venus giggled. "Yeah, and we've been doing it every chance we get. It's awesome!"

"I need her to take me places because the guardians don't let me out of my room alone," Shigi said as he rubbed her neck. He leaned forward and kissed her muzzle.

"Cynder told me that she let you ride her through the Dead Marshes," Helix said, his eyes wide. "Apparently, you were poking her with your pistol the whole time."

"Yeah," Shigi responded, a shameful blush & smile on his face. His expression gained a roar of laughter from the occupants of the den "but I wouldn't do Cynder. I know I'll always have you, Venus, won't I?" he kissed her neck, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Helix's eyes located Spyro and Cynder on their seats. "Hey! Let's welcome Spyro and Cynder, the heroes of Warfang themselves."

The two dragons took off from the bar and landed on the stage beside Venus and Shigi.

"Cynder," Helix said, eying her with a devilish look, "you told me that, when you were flying over the Ocean of Souls, you wanted to kill Shigi because he was poking you with his revolver?"

Cynder shrugged. "Or his trollhood. But, I took it was a compliment." She turned to Spyro, rubbing against him seductively. "Don't I have a nice body, Spyro?"

"Of course you do, my skinny, dark queen," he replied, licking her neck. The audience laughed hard at Cynder's out-right romancing.

"Alright you too, please stop," Helix said, raising his brow. "I don't want my member popping out of its hiding place. I'm ashamed of the size of it," he giggled.

"Yeah," Spyro nodded. "Mine's pretty small, but Cynder doesn't mind. And she likes to be on top."

The audience laughed, as Helix shoo'ed them off stage with a smile. "Okay, you four off the stage. I'm going to start cracking the sickest jokes you've ever heard in your life."

With that, Venus and Shigi returned to their corner and Spyro and Cynder to their barstools.

Helix then began to unravel several of his most precious jokes. He began with the ape joke to get the audience started, and then continued with some newer jokes.

"So, a boy walks into the kitchen and overhears his father say, 'fuck'." Helix took on a high-pitched voice. "'Daddy, what does fuck mean?' the boy asked. 'Stuffing,' his father replied. The father was having trouble stuffing a turkey, and he muttered, 'dick.' The boy heard this as well, and said, 'Dad, what does dick mean?' The father quickly responded, 'hat.' The boy walked into the bathroom and saw him mother putting on her make-up. She screwed up and said, 'shit.' The boy then asked, 'Mommy, what does shit mean?' His mother thought for a moment before she said, 'make-up.'

"The mother was taken over by pain between her legs, and gasped as she said, "Ah, my vagina.' The boy asked, 'What does vagina mean.' His mother quickly replied, 'coat.' Just then, the doorbell rang, as the neighbors were coming over for dinner. The boy answered the door and said as he opened it, 'Put your dick and vagina on the coat hanger and come inside.'

"The neighbors were astonished, and said, 'Where are your parents?' He smiled and said, 'Dad's fucking a turkey and Mom's putting shit on her face.''

The entire audience cracked up beyond their control. Cynder placed her hand over her mouth and laughed through her nose.

Helix was just getting started. "Alright, so, this little girl and her mother were walking in the park and they saw two teenagers have sex on a bench. The little girl pointed to them and asked what they were doing. The mother, embarrassed said, 'making cakes, dear!' as she led her daughter away. The following day, they went to the zoo and saw two monkeys doing guess what—sex. 'Mommy, what are—' before the girl could finish her question, the mother replied, again, 'making cakes, dear.' The next morning the little girl saw her mother in the kitchen and said with a smile, 'Mommy, you and Daddy were making cakes on the couch last night.' The mother reddened and replied, 'H-how do you know, dear?' 'Because I licked the icing off the cushions.'"

Again, the audience roared with laughter. After Spyro had regained control of himself, he turned to Cynder and said, "Come on, Cyn, I'm getting tired." He pulled her off of her seat and onto the floor.

The dark dragoness giggled in response. "Okay, let's go to sleep."

The two left the den and, as they were approached the spiral staircase, they spotted Venus with Shigi on her back leaving the temple via the large steps just across from the stairs.

"My god, what are they doing?" Spyro questioned, his eyes wide. "It's not safe to be outside the temple at night.

"Maybe they want a place for romance," replied Cynder. She pressed her head to his neck, nuzzling him affectionately. "Come on, Spyro, let's go sleep. I'll need you to keep me warm."

Spyro groaned. "But Shigi isn't allowed outside of the temple," he moaned as Cynder almost dragged him away.

PAGE BREAK

Shigi and Venus had left the temple to see the stars. Together, they headed to the top of the waterfall, which was only a minute from the cheetah village. There, Venus was relaxing on her side while Shigi was up against her needy, swollen sex, which was very hot and literally steaming. However, it kept him warm, as the nights of Avalar were quite near freezing. Venus wrapped her tail around him to keep him contained as both stared up at the sky, which was saturated with beautiful, dazzling stars.

Venus could scarcely keep her eyes open, her exhaustion plaguing her severely. She placed her tail down beside Shigi and kissed him softly on the neck. Shigi's unresponsiveness told her that he was far from joyful.

"Shigi, what's wrong?" she asked, eying him concernedly.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Just…when are the dragons going to trust me?" he took a deep breath. "I led Spyro and Cynder to victory in the Dead Marshes, for the gods' sake. And they still think of my only as the Cloaked Widow-Maker."

"Ah, don't worry about them, my little blue-green stud," Venus told him, smiling. "They only think that a few good deeds are not enough to redeem someone of their former life of homicide. I know it wasn't your fault, Shigi. But that's what they think. And even though you did aid Spyro and Cynder in such an important quest, that doesn't change your past. Nothing will. You just have to do the best you can do."

"I cannot escape the fact that I was once the Cloaked Widow-Maker," he said, echoing his beloved's words. "I did so many things I am not proud of. I destroyed whole villages, I torched entire forests, I even gutted ape prisoners of war. Alive!" Shigi rose his arm to his eyes and sobbed.

"Cheer up, baby!" Venus pleaded, wishing she could rid him of his unhappiness. "Do you want to go back to my room? I'll get rum and ice cream, and then maybe we could fly to the roof of the temple. I know this great perch we can sit on and look at the entire valley." she rubbed his back comfortingly as she spoke. "It's beautiful, really."

Shigi removed his hand from his face and eyed her curiously. "But what of your older sister and brother?"

"What about them, baby?" she asked, pulling him up against her stomach. She covered him with her wing, wrapping him tightly against her whole being. "Tell me everything," she whispered into his ear before he kissed her on the snout.

Shigi pressed a hand against her chest, allowing her heartbeat to soothe his senses. "Do you know about the time when the trolls occupied the swamp where Spyro was born?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Shigi," she whispered in reply.

"Well, at the same time, they had also occupied the troll area of Veldin Marsh, where I used to live. I was so young at the time, and the apes were so cruel. They chose several of us children and handed us daggers. We were told to gut the prisoners of war. Some were young, a little older than myself at the time, others were old, some ill, and the others were as healthy as you or I." Tears began to slide from his eyes. He choked on his last couple words. "But most of them were just children. I-I couldn't bear it—"

"Shush, my little teal man," Venus said. With her tail, she rubbed his back comfortingly as she searched her mind for something she could say to comfort him. "Tell me, do you have any relatives you miss?"

Shigi sniffled. "My mother and two sisters. My sisters and I are triplets."

Venus giggled. "Oh, so you are one of three also? That's so cute. You and Helix could get along just fine."

"But your sister is the issue," he replied, his voice taking on an urgent tone. "She almost gutted me before."

"I'll talk to her," she reassured him, kissing his muzzle. "I'll make her see how great a guy you are."

A smile grew on the troll's face. "Thank you , Venus. The only one who has ever talked like this to me before was my mother. Gods, I miss her. She said I was the only warrior of the three of us—the only boy."

"Where do they live?" asked Venus.

"They live in the large troll colony on Dante's freezer," explained Shigi. "It's a fishing colony under the occupation of the kingdom. Queen Enola claimed she was from a long line of royal trolls. She said her ancestors once ruled over the entire realms, and that she had risen to power to regain her family's control." He groaned. "Damn it, I should have known better than to join the kingdom. But I gave into their propaganda. They promised that the empire would unite all the trolls against the allied races."

"But we didn't do anything, baby," she said, eying him malignantly.

Shigi shook his head. "I know. But it was the Queen. That bitch Queen Enola Carmeleon." He sniffed. "That bitchy-

Venus interrupted him my wiping the tears delicately from his face. "It's okay, baby." Her eyes sprang to life. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"We could liberate that colony!" she said, her excitement overflowing. "Volteer was planning to destroy it, but with your inside intelligence, we could liberate them and they could join our side, and fight for us. We could save your family."

Shigi's mouth went agape. He was far too astonished to say anything for a few minutes. When he finally was able to make a sound, he nearly screeched, "I ate out a genius!" He kissed her hard on the lips.

Venus laughed, and the two separated. She came to her feet, and leaned forward so Shigi could get atop her. "Let's go get some ice cream and run from my room," she said, preparing her wings for flight.

"But what of your sister?" he asked. "She'll kill me."

Venus shook her head. "Don't worry. You can wait for me on the balcony, and then we'll go celebrate at the top of the temple." She twisted her head around so she could face him. A smile extended from ear to ear on her face.

"Okay, my big, steamy dragoness," he replied with a chuckle.

The dragoness took several steps back before darting forward and spreading her wings when the passed the cliff's edge. She flapped her wings laboriously to gain altitude, and glided the rest of the way to the temple. When they arrived at the balcony, Shigi hopped off, slightly dizzy from the ride.

"Wait here, Shigi," instructed Venus. "I'll go get rum and ice cream." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Heading into the main building, she proceeded to the room she shared with her siblings. In the half-light, she could see Jeenie curled up with her babies while Helix slept with his back to hers. Venus snuck past them on her tippy-toes towards the fridge. She was at the door's threshold, the rum and ice-cream in her forepaws, when she heard a whisper emerge from behind her.

"Hey sis." It was Helix. Venus released her breath, relaxing her shoulders. "You're going out with that troll again, aren't you?"

"Yes, Helix," Venus said, keeping her eyes focused in front of her. Her voice was low, and she spoke slowly, forming each word with the great care. "I think I can help him, brother. He was only following orders when shot Denji, you have to understand that. He needs me to keep him company. He says he's still considered a murderer, the Cloaked Widow-Maker."

Helix interrupted her, his voice a fair bit louder than hers. "It's okay, Venus. That troll deserves you, and you deserve him. Just don't become attached to him. I worry about you all the time. If he were to turn on us, even after all he has done, you wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"But he said I was a genius," Venus remarked. She was about to tell him of their escapade on the waterfall, but caught herself. "Oh, never mind."

"Wait, what? Sister, what?" he asked.

"Never mind, big brother," she said, shaking her head. "Just keep Jeenie warm and I'll keep Shigi out of your hair. I know you'll always have my back, and you need to know I've got yours."

With those final words, she departed from his sight. Helix smiled and fell asleep. He dreamed of a time when he was far younger—only eight-years-old, back when Jeenie was twelve, and Venus was still an infant.

PAGE BREAK

Jeenie and Helix were sleeping in the same room, pressed close to one other for warmth. His sister had her wings tightly around him, her arms encircling him further. The sun had still not risen, and the moon was quite high in the sky. Both Helix and his sister were caught in a deep sleep.

Suddenly, their shadow dragon father burst through the door, knocking them violently from their dreams. He was bobbing on his feet, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Helix, Jeenie," he said in a single breath. "Wake up. You're little sister has arrived. Come! Come!"

The two rose from the floor and followed their father into the sublevel of the temple, running down the stairs and tripping several times. The lower levels were scarcely lit, the only light coming from small torches lining the ancient walls. They caught sight of their mother lying on the floor in the far corner of the room. Fluorescent beams of purple light were reflecting off of the numerous crystals around her neck. Cheetah midwives were fussing over her and the newborn infant. She was no bigger than the paw of Helix's father. Both of her eyes were closed tightly shut.

"Come here, you two," their mother said with a smile. "Come and see your new sister."

The two took a deep breath and took several steps towards their mother and the child in her arms, both Helix and Jeenie curious and slightly timid. As they approached, Venus opened her eyes and gazed at her mother. She took a deep breath in through her nostrils and wagged her tail a little. She slowly rotated her head and faced her siblings.

Jeenie caught her attention first. Jeenie blinked and brought her face close to her sister. Venus sniffed her and licked her softly on the muzzle, causing her to giggle. "I'm your sister," she said slowly. "I'm your sister." Her voice was a high, as though the child would only understand her if she spoke in such a ridiculous tone.

Venus cocked her head to the left. "S-Sisa…sista," she attempted to answer.

Her attention was then caught by Helix, who was standing behind Jeenie. She leaned her head forward and attempted to free herself from her mother's grasp to investigate her brother.

Her mother laughed. "Aww, she wants to see her crazy brother."

"Don't make fun, mother!" Helix said, eying her maliciously. He cast his mother's comment from his mind and placed his own head near Venus's. As soon as he was in reach, Venus sniffed him and extended her tiny arms to hug his muzzle. Tears began to pool in his eyes as he stared into hers.

"Seriously?" Jeenie asked, smiling. "I think she really likes you Helix. She didn't even try to hug me."

"Brother," Helix said slowly. "I'm your brother. Buh-ruh-ther."

"Buh…Buh…," attempted Venus. "Buda, brada."

A tear slid down his cheek. "I'll always have your back, sister."

PAGE BREAK

"Okay, you're doing well," a twenty-year-old Helix said to a twelve-year-old Venus. The two were relaxing atop of the temple. Venus, however, was pouting, as she was having difficulty gliding due to her awkward wings.

"You're flight's fine—pretty good, actually. But you need to learn how to glide. Gliding is just as important as flying because it uses less energy and will help you fly when there's strong winds and the like," Helix explained.

Venus nodded her head and took off into the air. She glided well for less than forty minutes, when she lost lift and began to fall.

Helix immediately took off the from the roof. "Venus!" he yelled as he dived downward to catch her in his arms. He managed to do just that, but could not lift himself as the weight made it impossible. He turned himself around in the air, positioning himself between himself and the ground. They crashed at an angle, skidding around fifteen feet on the grass before they finally came to a stop.

Venus, who had closed her eyes as soon as she felt Helix around her, opened her eyes and freed herself from his grasp. She settled next to him. Helix, however, was not as unharmed as she. He remained lying on the ground, his face crunched up in pain.

Venus noticed this and said urgently, "Brother! Helix!"

"I-I'm fine," he assured her. He took a deep breath in through his gritted teeth. "I'm fine, sis." He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her. "I'll need a doctor though."

Tears streamed from Venus's eyes, as she hugged him hard and licked his neck. "I-I can't believe you took all this pain, for me. You didn't have to!"

He shook his head. "I'll always have your back, sis."

Before Venus could reply, several older dragons who had heard the thud and Helix's scream, rushed forward, pressing Venus away from her brother.

PAGE BREAK

Venus and Shigi were relaxing on the temple roof, staring at the stars in wonder as they spoke about Shigi's homeland.

"Did you know that you were my second?" Shigi asked. "But the woman back in Veldin didn't let me be in charge and on top."

Venus giggled. "I can understand that feeling."

She took him into her arms, pressing him tightly against her soft underbelly. "You were my first, Shigi. I lost my virginity that night in the council chamber."

Shigi's eyes widened. "Oh, if I had known, I would have made it worth it. I couldn't tell. I'm sorry I wasn't that good inside of you."

"You were great," she reassured him. "But I need to get laid a lot now, because I am in heat." She eyed him playfully. "Could you please help me downstairs?"

"Why, I have no idea what you mean, my big hot draggy," Shigi said.

Venus chucked. With the end of her tail, she began to slowly rub her gorgeous, pink, damp, shiny, Grand Canyon. With each pass, she opened it just a little further. Shigi immediately noticed this—her small, almost-virgin opera house leaking natural lube. She moaned in tender pleasure.

"Ah!" Shigi said, nodding. "I know what you mean, now." He removed his cloak rapidly, wriggling his torso to take if off faster. Venus moved to her back and stretched her legs, showing Shigi the damp, fleshy folds of her sex. It made wet, beautiful noises as she stretched.

"It's my turn first," she said. She reached a hand backwards and took a handful of left-over ice-cream. She placed it in her folds, making her yelp and moan from the cold. She rubbed it slowly inside her tunnel as Shigi walked to the end of her tail and climbed up it, hugging it tightly as though his life depended upon it.

His mouth watered when he made it to her sex. She licked inside of her folds. The very moment his lips contacted with her, her tail began to whip across the floor, and her back claws drew and withdrew repeatedly. She moaned in intense pleasure as he sucked on her fleshly clit, causing her to produce sugary lubricant from her tunnel, which he drank eagerly.

"Shigi!" she screamed in pleasure. "Lick all the ice cream up. Clean me."

He moved outward to the outer-folds of her sex, sucking the excess rum and raisin ice-cream eagerly. Shigi's throbbing hardon was being squeezed between his stomach and her tail.

"Shigi," she moaned. "My little man...mount me, please."

Shigi positioned himself for love making, but his action was brought to a sudden stop. He stare awestruck at his erect penis. It's head reached it chest, and it was around three inches thick.

"What the hell happened to my dick?" He asked, placing his hands on its head, which pulsed with each beat of his heart.

"It's my lube," Venus cracked up. "You drank it too often, and now you're part dragon!" she laughed uncontrollably, her hand on her muzzle

"Alright, you need to be taught a lesson," he yelled with a smile on his face. He then plunged his two-foot hardon into her treasure, eliciting a hard, pleasurable scream from his dragoness. Shigi moaned in pleasure, his eyes facing the stars.

Venus grew more aroused to the point at which her tail whipped violently left and right. She screamed, "Yes! Yes!" her words echoed through the entire valley, upsetting the silence of the night.

Both were nearing their climax, lube and pre-cum leaking down the sides of Venus's tail. Without warning, Venus screamed again, "Ahhh! Yes, yes!" she pointed her muzzle to the sky and shot a huge sphere of fire from her mouth and into the air, lighting the valley half-a-mile in all directions in that soft, worm glow. "Oops," she blushed.

Shigi smiled mischievously as he continued humping her. As Venus came nearer and nearer to her climax, she shot barrages of fire balls into the air, which rained down around the temple like a fountain.

A burning feeling grew in Shigi's pelvis as Venus's body melted with pleasure. Veins protruded from every inch of her body, her vagina literally steaming.

"Venus," he gasped. "I'm…cum!"

"Do it," she pleaded, "spray your troll seed inside me."

And so, Shigi shot his troll cum inside her, moaning her name loudly. His testicles deflated. Exhausted, as soon as he ceased his shooting, he collapsed to Venus side. His breathing was heavy, and he turned himself onto his back. Venus giggled and rose slowly to her feet. She hovered her head over him, her sex still gushing pink ooze and dripping all over the floor.

"Thank you, Venus," he said, rubbing her throat.

"No, thank you, my little man," she replied, licking his slightly hairy chest. "Hey, do you want to just look at the stars and curl up to keep warm? Or we could go inside—go our separate ways."

"Of course I'll stay here, my sexy slithering draggy." Venus curled up into a ball, pressing Shigi aginst her underbelly, away from her gushing vagina. She placed her wing around him to keep him warm from the near-freezing air.

He took a deep breath. "Venus?"

"Yes, Shigi?"

He licked his lips. "Do you enjoy my company? Do you have feelings for me? I-I don't' want to hurt your feelings, just so you know." He hesitated, drawing his eyes towards hers. "Are…are you just having sex with me as charity for my reputation?"

Venus did not even pause, she did not take a moment to even come up with his words. "Of course I enjoy spending time with you. Nobody else understands me but my brother, and nobody else needs a life-mate as bad as you do. All the other dragons say I'm too weird, and I have a crazy brother. They don't even want to be with me." She leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead. "That's why you were my first, and I wouldn't change that for the world."

Shigi's mouth went agape. "A-are…," he stuttered, "are you asking me—do you really want a troll for a husband?"

Venus nodded. "Yes, yes," she replied passionately. "I know you are a troll, but no one in this entire world is better for me than you are. Every second I spend with you is one I shall treasure forever. No one else in the entire world is more adventurous than you. No one was willing to guide Spyro and Cynder deep into enemy territory other than you. And I bet that you are willing to love me even though we are different species, because I love you." Her eyes sparkled just as bright as the stars. "Will you be my lifetime mate?"

Her heart was pounding violently in her chest, pulsing rapidly against her ribcage. Part of her knew what he would say, but the other was filled with doubt that he would be unable to accept her after all he had been through.

"Of course I will," he said softly. "Yes, my girl."

She screeched in excitement, wrapping her wings tightly around him.

Shigi gasped for air, as she was hugging him far too hard. "Venus," he wheezed, "I know you're excited, but you're smothering me!"

Venus relaxed her grip. "Sorry, Shigi," she chuckled. "Oh, and don't worry about my brother and sister. I'll explain to them. And I won't let Jeenie lay a claw on you."

"Everyone I've ever hurt has been someone uncle, parent, or child. Life is too precious for anyone to take away, everyone in this entire world is precious to someone. That's why we have to free the colony on Dante's Freezer. I cannot imagine how many are dying there every day," he looked up at Venus, his determination growing. "We'll save my mother and sisters, and everyone in the colony.

"Oh gods, I hope they're still alive," he whispered, cracking beneath the possibility of his entire family gone.

Venus nuzzled him in an effort to comfort him. "What do you mean? Of course they're okay."

Shigi shook his head. "There's no guarantee sweetheart. Do you know what they're doing to the peace-loving trolls there? They're taking all the food, all the clothes. The kitchen knives—spears! They take everything from the families and leave only a fish to feed all in the household for a week. And to make it all worse—"before he could finish his thought, his burst into tears.

"Sshh, Shigi, Shigi," Venus whispered, her voice sweet like honey. "Please, tell me everything. I can help you." She rubbed his back with her tail to calm him down.

It took the troll several minutes to form words in his mouth. When he did speak, he did so very slowly, each word pronounced with great care. "They force all healthy trolls over the age of twelve to fight. Very few of them survive, and the ones who do are turned into monsters by the drugs they place in the food. It's all that Den Vax's fault. I would be honored to removed him from the land of the living, that bastard!"

"Who is Den Vax?" questioned Venus.

"General Den Vax is the mastermind behind these attacks. He's also in charge of the colony on Dante's Freezer. He think he's safe there, but we'll show him, won't we?" he turned his wet eyes to Venus's.

"Of course we will,'" she assured him with a smile. "And the trolls there will remember our deed forever."

"We'll have more allies for our campaign against Queen Enola." Shigi kissed his dragoness hard on the muzzle. "Come, my big, hot dragoness, let's look at the stars for the rest of the night," he said, rubbing her throat.

And so, the two set about creating their own constellations in the stars. Among the most popular were a pussy, a penis, and at one point a puppy. They were in a contest over who could find the most elaborate constellation when Venus pointed a claw at the stars.

"That one looks like a troll zeppelin," she said playfully. Then, her eyes widened and her jaw seemed to loosen itself. "Wait, that is a troll zeppelin!" she screamed.

There was, in fact, a troll zeppelin high in the sky. Hundreds of paratroopers were dropping from it and landing in the woods close to the troll was armed with pistols and rifles. As soon as they landed in the forest, they unhitched themselves from their parachutes and sprinted toward the temple.

"Holy shit," exclaimed Shigi. He turned to Venus, his heart pounding. "Venus, I'll need my guns and bullets."

"Got it," she said, nodded. "We should wake the others."

"Ah, damn it," he swore. "We'll never wake up enough warriors in time. We need to distract them. We'll fly over head, and, with any luck, they'll open fire. And someone will hear the shots, and wake up the entire temple."

Venus nodded. "Alright, let's do it!"

"That's not what I meant!" she screeched. "I meant that we should fly over them and provoke them like you said."

"Oh, okay then." Venus jumped to her feet and Shigi hopped onto her back. She raced forward and leaped over the railing. They dove down close to the troll raiders and flew just several feet above the army. However, not one of the raiders noticed them.

"God damn it," Shigi said, slamming his first on Venus's shoulder. "Venus, circle back around. I'll drop grenades—wait, shit. We have to get my weapons and ammo, I'm useless like this! My stuff should be in Spyro and Cynder's room."

"Okay," Venus shouted. With that, she headed for the balcony of Spyro and Cynder's room. Shigi jumped off of her and onto the balcony when she was still several feet above it. He managed to land on his feet and rushed into their room, bursting through the door and wakening the two dragons in the process.

"What's going on?" Spyro questioned, snapping up from the floor.

"The trolls are raiding again! They are trying to dislodge us from the temple," Shigi explained breathlessly. "Come with me, we have to kill those bastards!"

"What?" Spyro asked, shocked. "Let's get them! Come on, Cyn."

"I'm with you, my big purple stud!" she replied, rising to her feet.

Shigi ran over to his room and retrieved his Molotov's, revolver, and fifty-caliber. He rushed back into the room and saw Spyro and Cynder making-out passionately.

"You two," he shouted. "Come on!"

Cynder broke away from Spyro. "Alright, let's do it."

"Not now, Cynder, didn't you hear?" Spyro asked, concerned. "There's a raid going on."

Cynder blushed. "That's not what I meant. I mean let's go—"

Spyro interrupted his life-mate's words. "Yeah, I know. I'm just joking, Cynder."

She slapped him on the shoulder, mumbling unintelligibly to herself. The two dragons and the troll hurried to the balcony where Venus was waiting. Shigi hopped onto her back and all four of them set off in formation towards the troll raiders. Spyro and Venus breathed hot flame over the trolls while Cynder used her shadow breath. Together, they created a gigantic hole in the raiding swarm. In retaliation, the trolls opened fire with their rifles and revolvers, but were unable to hit any of the dragons.

The hisses and snaps of the shots brought a smile to Venus's face. "Haha! What idiots. The whole temple will know they're here now." She said triumphantly.

They were circling back around for another pass, but this time they flew just ten feet above the raiders. Cynder spat her poison on several of the trolls, who were so tightly packed they passed the poison on to many more of their comrades.

"Ah!" one of them screamed in severe pain. "It burns, it burns! Get if off me."

"Make fun of my name now, you greedy pretenders," Shigi yelled at them as he flew away, laughing loudly.

The soldiers below who were unaffected by the poison shot their guns at the dragons. One bullet came uncomfortably close to Cynder's throat.

"Dammit," Shigi cursed. "It's too dangerous to be up in the air. We need to set up a perimeter at the temple's main doors," Shigi shouted.

"Excellent idea, Shigi," Cynder yelled, her skin crawling from the closeness of the bullets.

They headed directly for the temple's main doors and, to their surprise, found Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador waiting for them.

"We heard the gunfire," Volteer explained. "And don't' worry, we can take it from here."

"No!" Spyro yelled in reply. There are more raiders on the way. That couldn't be the last of them."

Behind the guardians emerged Helix and his older sister, their chests rapidly moving.

"By the ancestors!" Venus exclaimed. "Jeenie, Helix, what are you doing? You guys can't fight."

"No," Terrador said, diverting his eyes to the siblings. "Helix and Jeenie were born to defend us."

"Yes, sister," Helix explained, "when we are together, the three of us are stronger when we're together and our health and mana regenerate."

"I'll be fine as long as we stick together and stay close," shouted Jeenie. "Dasha and Pyro should be fine. Hunter's watching over them. I'm not letting the two of you fight alone! Let's do this."

Shigi nodded. "We shouldn't fly though, we're too easy targets. We have to set up a perimeter here. I would strongly recommend stationing troops on the rooftop just in case the trolls try to drop grunts from their zeppelin to flank us."

"Very good, excellent, stupendous idea, Shigi," rambled Volteer.

Shigi turned to face Helix. "Helix, you, Venus, Jeenie, and I will defend the main entrance. I'll go with you, I'll have a good shot from there with my semi-automatic."

"Right," Helix replied. "The other dragons need to protect their families. We should be able to hold them off on our own."

With that, they went their separate ways: Spyro, Cynder, and the guardians proceeded up the spiral staircase to the temple rooftop while Helix, his sisters, and Shigi went to defend the main entrance.

Jeenie positioned herself on the right side of the door way while her sister did the same at the left side and Helix behind the spiral staircase. Shigi jumped off of Venus's back and found himself a comfortable nook up the spiral stairs where he had a great view of the trolls.

The four warriors prepared themselves for the arrival of the trolls. The plan was to wait until the majority of the raiders were inside of the temple and then shut the door behind them, where they would be easy bait.

The trolls were rapidly approaching the doors. They stampeded straight through and into the temple, not one catching sight of the four warriors. They roared in bravery, completely unaware of what they were running into. Venus and Jeenie slammed the gigantic wooden doors shut, trapping the troll inside. The trolls immediately recognized what was going on and attempted to kill the two females. The sisters torched a portion of the raiders with their flames. Some of the sword-wielding trolls managed to knock Jeenie to the ground and clung to her neck. She attempted to fly back up into the air as they trolls drew they daggers. One of the trolls had his dagger positioned at her neck from where her hung from her muzzle. He was killed however, by a bullet to the torso. The second troll was aiming for her back, repeatedly stabbing her rock-hard scales with the dagger. A bullet came to his head and he fell immediately to the ground, dead.

Jeenie, astonished, looked around as found Shigi pointing his gun in her general direction. He pointed it upwards, reloaded it and bowed gracefully to her.

Helix emerged from behind the staircase and advanced to his sisters, cutting down a dozen or so trolls on his way. When he was close, small purple sparks crackled in the air around them as their stripes began to glow a bright purple.

When all the trolls were killed, the four resumed their positions, reopened the doors, and awaited the arrival of the second wave. The second wave was twice as large, and, as soon as they doors were shut behind them, Helix used his shadow breath and torched half of the trolls to death just by himself. He couldn't help but laugh when had finished, absolutely astonished by his great range.

Venus and Jeenie used their fire breath, which also had the same increase in range and power. All of the trolls were torched in a firestorm in the center of the room. The flames spun into a mad circle, gradually turning to a dark shade of purple.

"Holy shit!" yowled Helix when he ceased. "I really am a freak!"

"No, Helix," Jeenie giggled. "We are almost indestructible together, so we're all freaks."

Shigi, on the other hand, felt gooseflesh growing on his arms. "Why is it so quiet?" he asked, shouting.

Venus and Jeenie reopened the doors and found the remaining troll forces retreating into the woods as they were being assaulted and burned by the fire dragon warriors strafing them from above.

"Hah, look at those cowards run!" Shigi called.

"Of course they're running. They know they don't stand a chance, for now, at least," explained Helix.

PAGE BREAK

I know this chapter wasn't that special, but please give criticism to help me improve my writing skills.

Chapter 10 will be a while, please review and give criticism!

I'd like to thank **OneToBeFeared** for the humor. and **iceclaw14 **for proof reading

oh and please tell me how much you like my story as much as the category's below go

**SEX 1-10**

**STORY LINE 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**INTIMACY 1-10**

**ACTION 1-10**


	10. General Den Vax

**Chapter 10: General Vax**

The sun was well in the sky on the day after the troll's second attempt at a raid on the temple of Avalar. Volteer had called for a meeting in the council chamber, and he was currently awaiting the arrival of Helix and Venus, who were still in their room. The sound of their shouts could be heard well throughout the temple, but, thank the gods, sounded only as odd muffles to those waiting in the council chamber.

"But we need to save them!" shouted Venus, swinging her tail scythe at the floor in her growing fury. "Shigi's family is on that colony, we cannot just destroy it."

Helix was lying on the floor, a wing wrapped around Dasha and Pyro, who were quivering together, shocked by the anger of their uncle and aunt. Fortunately, they could understand very little of their argument.

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't save them," Helix replied loudly. "I'm just saying that Volteer has to decide, not you. And, as of right now, Volteer has chosen to eliminate the entire colony. Shigi's family is no concern of ours. Shigi has proven himself as a loyal warrior, but his family is just a bunch of trolls. Enemies, Venus. They're our enemies."

Venus shook her head. "No, they're not! They're going to my mother- and sisters-in-law. They're your family too, Helix."

Helix's eyes widened. "What? He's your life-mate now?" he questioned, astonished.

"Yes," she replied, her voice like a dagger into his chest. "And I thought you would understand me, Helix. But, it seems like you don't." With those words, she ran out of the room and down the hall, hoping that her eyes would not appear red and the tear-stains on her scales were not as noticeable as she imagined.

**PAGE BREAK**

When Venus entered the council chamber, she found that Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Jeenie, Shigi, and all the guardians were already present. Spyro and Cynder were lying on their sides, their stomachs pressed up against one another. Shigi rose a hand into the air and waved to catch Venus's eye. She smiled and advanced towards to him. However, he could immediately tell that something was not right with her.

She laid down beside him, and he tenderly placed a hand just below one of her eyes. "Venus," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Shigi," she replied, her eyes downcast. "You don't need to worry about me."

Volteer then decided that this was the proper moment to rise to his feet and call the meeting to its opening. Just before, he had been speaking to Jeenie, who was lying on her side and staring out at the azure sky, and was informed that Helix would not me attending the meeting, as he was to babysit Pyro and Dasha to allow his sister to go in his place.

"Now, everyone," Volteer said, gathering everyone's attention, including Spyro and Cynder's, who had previously been making-out with one another. "I believe thanks are in order. Shigi, Spyro, Cynder," he said, pointing to each one of them in turn, "your valiant efforts in the Dead Marshes have marked a turning point in our campaign against the troll kingdom. Though you will never be a dragon, Shigi, you are most welcome among us. I shall do all in my power to make sure you are treated as you should."

Shigi nodded, smiling weakly, as he was still distraught about Venus's current mood. "Thank you, Lord Volteer, it has been an honor to fight along Spyro and Cynder. And it shall be an honor fighting as a dragon among you."

Volteer turned to Jeenie. "I'm sorry for your loss," he apologized. "Denji was one of the brave soldiers who fell that day. He did not deserve to die that day, nor did anyone else. But it was his duty to serve us, and I pray you'll be able to understand that."

"I'll forgive you if we win the war," she said, her gaze piercing. "Denji was a brave warrior, and I know he would die at thousand times over for the dragons in this temple and across the entire realms."

"We will win, Jeenie, believe me. We will," Volteer said.

Shigi's direction has turned to Venus. Attempting to cheer her up, he rubbed her neck and underbelly, cooing softly.

"V-Venus," stuttered the electric dragon, "why does this troll treat you as if he were your life-mate?"

"She is my life-mate," Shigi responded. "She is the only one who understands me. We have so much in common, and I love her greatly—she is the very reason my heart beats." He turned to face Venus. A smile grew on her face, and he kissed Shigi softly on the cheek.

Volteer bit his lip. He turned away from the odd pair and instead to Spyro and Cynder. "You two, what do you think about Shigi so far?"

Cynder shrugged. "He did not double cross us. He even saved me once from being gutted by a troll seaman."

"His bravery is matched only the accuracy of his gun. You can count on him to defend you if you gain his trust," Spyro stated confidently.

"Very well, troll," Volteer said, turning to Shigi. "You are no longer the Cloaked Widow-Maker, but instead one of us."

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Shigi replied, bowing his head slightly. "But I wish to speak to you about your plans to destroy the troll settlements and stations."

"Please, tell me your thoughts."

"I believe we should liberate the fishing colony in Dante's Freezer. It is a small colony under the occupation of the kingdom. I believe we should liberate them and gain their support. I'm positive that the trolls there will be more than willing to fight for our cause."

"Good, creative, well-thought out plan. We can discuss that in private later. Soon enough, we shall free your people, Shigi."

"There is a general hiding there by the name of Den Vax. If we eliminate him, taking over the colony will be far easier."

"I agree with you. To think we almost killed you less than a week ago," he chuckled. "Well, if all matters have been voiced, this meeting is over."

Venus had cheered up considerably, although she was still not quite herself.

"Let's go to the den, everybody," Shigi said, taking his life-mate's place as the constant party-girl. "We could get some rum." He turned to Venus, resting a hand on her shoulder. "We can go up to my room and pig out on sugared dates and ice cream, okay, babe?"

"You can head up to my room, too," Jeenie invited.

Venus's eyes widened. "What? You mean Shigi can come, too?"

Jeenie nodded. "Yes." She angled her head downward and eyed Shigi vehemently. "But first, I would like to have a word with Shigi."

Venus turned to Shigi. "Are you okay with this?" she whispered, concerned.

Shigi nodded, swallowing hard. "Y-yes, you don't need to worry about me."

She nodded, nuzzled and kissed him. "Good luck," she murmured to him before she turned and followed the others into the den.

Jeenie waited to move until the others were far from sight and earshot. This allowed Shigi enough time to mentally construct his will—which was not that typical to do, being that Venus was the only person in this temple he was close to and all he owned where his weapons and his porno magazines. He'd have to make sure Spyro burned those for him, or maybe enjoyed them for himself.

When the others were far, Jeenie took several steps towards Shigi and sniffed him. His heart was pounding like mad. Why would Venus leave her sister alone with him? Wasn't she aware of Jeenie's hatred for the unfortunate troll?

"She-dragon," he stammered. "Please don't hurt me. I beg of you!"

She scoffed in reply. "Relax, Shigi. Shouldn't I get to know what my possible brother-in-law is like and what he smells like?"

Shigi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Jeenie continued to absorb his scent as he began to shed tears from his eyes. "Y-you mean you forgive me?" he asked desperately.

"Of course I do," she replied. "You are not the troll who killed my husband. You are no longer him, and you have proven that to me a thousand times over. You're a dragon now, and one of my kind."

His eyes overflowed with tears, spilling from his eyes and splashing onto the floor. "I-I," he muttered, "Thank you so much." He chocked, his voice traveling up and down several octaves. "Thank you."

Jeenie shook her head. "You have no reason to apologize, as I told you earlier. All I want from you is to love my sister the way she loves you. I want to be certain that your eyes are as full as love for her as hers are for you."

"You don't need to worry about that," he responded, shaking his head. "You will never have to worry about such a thing. Venus is like the sun to me: I could not live if she were not here."

She wrapped her wings around him, causing his face to heat and his eyes to gradually dry. Although gooseflesh was growing on his arms, caused by the shock of Jeenie's kindness, he rubbed her muzzle, swallowing the bile which had accumulated in his throat.

When he had calmed down considerably, Jeenie separated herself from him and smiled. "Come up to my room. I wish to talk to you in a more private area."

Shigi nodded and lifted himself onto her back when she pressed her stomach to the ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and took a much-needed deep breath.

Jeenie began to race through the halls and headed up the stairs in a ridiculously short breath of time. When she reached her room, she opened the door with her forepaw, revealing her brother and children playing inside.

Helix angled his head upward to greet his sister. When his eyes meet Shigi's, who was jumping down from Jeenie's back, his jaw went loose. "Sister!" he gasped. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Pyro and Dasha were fighting playfully on a fur rug while Hakim, who Shigi had not noticed the mole's presence when he first entered the room, was keeping a far distance away from the children. In his hands he held a notepad and a fountain pen in the other.

Helix reminded quiet for some time, staring at his sister and brother-in-law with an astonished stare. Hakim, however, could not take the children's happy squeals for much longer and coughed into his clenched hand to reclaim the attention of the dark comedian. "Um, Helix?"

Helix shook his head and averted his attention again to his manager. "Right, right." he replied, closing his eyes. "Well, I've got one. A new joke, I mean. How do you teach a blonde math?" he paused for a while, allowing the question to roll around in Hakim's mind. "Subtract your penis, divide her legs, and square root her."

"Good one, Helix," responded Hakim, scribbling on his note bad.

"What do politicians and tampons have in common? They're both stuck-up cunts."

Hakim continued scribbling. "Great one, Helix," he said, disinterested.

At this point, Jeenie could not longer take her brother's ignoring her, and cleared her throat loudly. Helix turned his eyes to her, as well as Pyro and Dasha. The children froze in mid-fight and rushed towards their mother, laughing mirthfully. Jeenie laughed and nuzzled both of her children. "Did you miss me, babies?" she asked them with a smile lining her voice.

"Mommy," began Dasha, "Uncoo taught us ho' to 'restle, look!" With that, she grabbed Pyro by the leg and forced him to the ground. She kicked him rapidly, causing him to giggle—which Jeenie took as a sign that her son was not being hurt.

Jeenie broke the two up and turned to her brother. "Helix, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, you're teaching my children to be violent."

"Well, sis," Helix said, doing his best to keep his eyes away from Shigi's, "they were begging me to play with them, but I need to create some new material with Hakim. I do have a gig in Twilight Falls in two weeks. Plus, your children should learn how to entertain themselves, anyway."

Jeenie noticed his attempts at keeping his eyes away from Shigi. She narrowed her eyes and side-stepped to the right, leaving Shigi out in the open.

"Why did you bring him _here_?" he growled. "He's a murderer, Jeenie. You should know that better than anyone else." His voice was low and harsh—a rarity for the typically light-hearted dragon. Dasha and Pyro sensed their uncle's displeasure and wrapped their small arms around the foreleg of their mother, shaking slightly.

"Helix," began Jeenie, her voice steady, "I brought Shigi here because I forgive him."

"What?" Helix questioned, the word sliding unsteadily from his lips.

"He saved my life during that raid, brother. He's in love with our sister and she loves him back. He doesn't deserve to be treated in the cruel way you think of him," she said, her voice thick.

Shigi took a deep breath. "Venus is the love of my life."

Jeenie turned to face him. "I know, Shigi, but what would the other trolls think if they found out about your marriage with a dragon? I don't want her getting hurt, even if it is for love. She's my little sister, Shigi, you must understand that."

"The trolls have disowned me. But, here, the dragons have accepted me, even if it took them a while to do so," he looked up into her eyes. "Even you, Jeenie, welcomed me after all I had done. Volteer made me a warrior, and Venus gave me one of the most precious things a female can offer a male. She was the only one who felt sorry for me. She kept me warm when I was chained, she fed me, and she always gave a damn about what I had to say. Please, don't take her from me, Helix, she is all I love in this world."

Jeenie shook her head. "I welcome you to my family, Shigi. I have no intention of taking her from you, as long as you or your family does not hurt her. She is a delicate soul, and cannot take cruel treatment. You should know that."

Helix piped in. "She told us about your mother and two sisters on Dante's Freezer. What would they think about you and her?"

Shigi sighed. "I don't know. I cannot say I have any idea. However, I think I can convince them that dragons are not what they think they are. Even if I can't I shall not let that affect my love for your sister. I shall abandon my entire species if that meant I could be with her."

"You had better take good care of my sister," threatened Helix. "She does not deserve anything bad in her life. She's been through too much, and if you do anything to hurt her, I swear on the gods I shall kill you then and there."

Jeenie swung her tail in Helix's direction. "Back off, brother, he understands." She turned again to Shigi. "You wouldn't mind helping me with something, would you, brother?"

Happiness grew inside of Shigi like a flower blooming in his stomach. "Anything, sister."

"Could you please…," she lifted her tail, showing him her loose, damaged sex. "I've got something stuck in my pussy, and I was wondering if you could pull it out of me, brother."

Shigi, at first a little taken aback, stood motionless. Jeenie craned her neck forward and nuzzled him as though he were Helix or Venus. With that he took a deep breath. "Okay," he murmured, patting her muzzle.

He dropped down to his knees and crawled between her front legs. When he reached her over-stretched, gaping treasure, he reached out an eager hand. He caught himself a few inches away. "I-I cannot do this, Jeenie. This is vile! You're my sister-in-law."

She shook her head. "You don't need to worry. There's something in there I think you will like, brother."

Shigi took a deep breath and continued. He inserted his arm deep into her treasure. However, his hands immediately reached something wrapped in plastic. He wrapped his hand around it and pulled it from her easily. Peering through the plastic and fluids, he saw that it was a three leter bottle of champagne.

"What the hell is this doing in here?" he asked, greatly responded

Jeenie laughed. "Welcome to the family, brother! You had better appreciate that champagne, Shigi, it took Helix several painful minutes to get that up there."

Helix shivered. "Yeah, and that's the second grossest thing I have ever done. Never make me do that again."

Jeenie chuckled and began to lick Helix's neck.

"Please stop that sister," he said, pulling away from her tongue.

"I'm just giving my little brother love," she replied.

"Sister, please don't call me your little brother. I know you're nearly twice my weight and I do look up to your eyes slightly. You haven't called me that since I was ten, and it's degrading now."

Jeenie instead nuzzled him maternally. "It's okay, Helix. Don't worry about it." She separated herself from him, giving him a slight lick as she moved away.

Shigi was still awestruck at the champagne in his hands. He unwrapped it slowly and dropped the plastic to the floor. "T-thanks Jeenie," he muttered. "I'll share this with Venus tonight."

"Do you need a room first?" Helix asked. "We're not going to let you do our sister on the roof or in the woods." He laughed loudly.

"Of course not," Jeenie replied, "we've got a surprise for you, Shigi. There's a little spare room with a gorgeous view of the valley and the waterfall. Venus doesn't know it, but I prepared the room for the two of you. As a way of thanking you for saving my life."

Shigi was, again, awestruck. He wrapped his arms tightly around his new sister. "Thank you, sister."

Jeenie smiled and wrapped her wings around him. "No problem, bro."

**PAGE BREAK**

Meanwhile, the den was packed with dancing cheetahs and dragons. Club music was pounding through the speakers. The bright lights hanging from the ceiling were flashing according to the bass of the song.

Cynder was hanging by her tail from the light rods above the stage, while Spyro was gliding low above the crowd. The dancers were hollering as they hopped into the air to brush his underbelly. Venus was dancing among the other dragons, but could not escape the thought of Jeenie torturing her new love. _I hope Shigi's alright…damn it. My sis did not look happy. Why did I let her take him?_

The music changed to a different song. Cynder released her grip on the rods above the stage and attempted to kiss him in mid-air. Spyro almost crashed directly into her, but stopped himself beforehand.

"Cyn! I'm trying to fly here," he said, his heart pounding.

"Let's dance, Spy. I love this song!"

Spyro agreed and they went to a dark corner and danced together, hopping onto their hind legs and dancing in each other's arms as they rotated to the music. They were so near one another that their warm underbellies and genitals nearly touched.

"I haven't heard this song in so long," Cynder said. "It was back when I was serving Malafor—I'm amazed I still like it. I'm so glad you rescued me, Spyro."

All in the den were dancing with their partners or listening to the music from where they sat at the bar. Venus's eyes had drifted towards Spyro and Cynder, who were now kissing tenderly. Now, her worry for Shigi was growing at a fierce rate.

Spyro began massaging Cynder's back, making her moan with pleasure, causing her tail to shake. She whispered softly in his ear, "Spy, let's get out of here soon and…celebrate elsewhere," she said, her voice smooth and seductive.

Spyro moaned. He snapped quickly out of his sexual fantasy, feeling a small throbbing in his member. "Cynder, you're going to make my cock poke out," he mumbled.

"Then we'll have to go up to our room, and you can teach me a lesson," Cynder whispered. She nipped him playfully on the neck.

"You're going to pay dearly for what you did," Spyro said.

They separated and hurried out of the club, excitement bubbling in their stomach. Venus followed them with her eyes and hurried to catch up with them. Just before they were to head up the stairs, Venus piped up. "Hey, wait! Cynder, Spyro!" the two turned to face her. "We're going up to Jeenie's room for rum, remember? Helix is going to tell us sick jokes."

"Oh, right!" Spryo replied. "Sorry, we were about to go screw each other."

Venus laughed. "You are guys are obviously high. So come up to Jeenie's room and get drunk, where we can share sexual knowledge."

"What do you mean, 'sexual knowledge?'" Spyro questioned. "We're not going to poke ours and see who's is bigger, are we?"

"What?" Venus laughed. "No, no. We're going to share sexual advice, how to satisfy and stuff like that."

Spyro and Cynder turned to one another and laughed. "Sure, we can give a little advise on humping."

With that, the three headed up the spiral staircase and towards Jeenie's room.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Here's the room I prepared for you guys," Jeenie said. She was standing on her hind-legs, pushing the door open with her front legs. She nudged Shigi inside.

Immediately, his jaw went agape. The room was well furnished in a romantic manner: a soft round bed in the center of the room; walls lined with purple lanterns, casting the room in a dim glow; a shower big enough for two fully grown dragons.

Shigi jumped into the air and face planted onto the bed. He rose again and took the entire room in again. He hopped off the bed and ran up to Jeenie, hugging her snout. "Thanks, sister." Tears began to spill from his eyes.

"What's wrong, bro?" she asked, pulling away.

Shigi smiled happily. "The trolls aren't too kind to their young. My sisters put chili powder in my underwear while I was asleep. And my mother used to drop buttered toast on the floor and make us eat it. You wanted me dead, but now you're treating me like I'm your real brother. I couldn't me more thankful."

Jeenie grinned. "You're welcome, little brother."

Jeenie led him back to their room where her brother and children were waiting for her. Helix was lying on his side whispering to his manager while the children were wrestling in the corner like kittens. Jeenie approached his brother and joined in his whispering.

"I just showed Shigi the room. He likes it," informed Jeenie.

"Is it alright if I have a quick shower?" Shigi asked. "You can watch the kids while I'm gone."

"Sure, brother. No problem."

Shigi rose from the ground and stepped out of the room. Dasha hurried to her mother. "Mommy! Pyro won't stop biting my neck," she complained.

Jeenie angled her head backwards to face Pyro. The young boy had his head down to his feet, ashamed. "Where did you learn to bite, baby?"

"He might have done it from instinct when they were wrestling," Hakim suggested.

"I was beginning to think my brother was a bad influence," she said, laughing.

"They love wrestling," Helix replied, obstinate.

Shigi came out of the bathroom, rubbing the top of his head vigorously to rid it of any moisture. "It feels good to be clean," he stated. "Where is Venus? Is she still in the den with Spyro and Cynder?"

"I'm pretty sure she's still there," Helix replied, nodding.

Without warning, Venus, Spyro, and Cynder burst through the door. Venus caught sight of Shigi and ran up to him, nuzzling him affectionately. "My little man! Was my sister mean to you again?"

"No, Venus," Shigi said. "She welcomed to the family—she's forgiven me, Venus."

Venus turned her eyes upward to Jeenie and Helix, her eyes wide with shock. "Is this true, Jeenie? You're doing this for me?"

"Not just for you," explained Jeenie. "But for Shigi, too, he's proven himself to me."

"The point Jeenie's trying to make, sis, is that if this makes you happy, we'll support you," Helix interrupted.

Venus screeched with excitement and hugged Helix tightly, liking him on the neck.

"Alright sis, please stop," he begged. "You've been doing this to me since you were born."

Venus replied on my licking him more passionately, her tail swinging back and forth. Helix pushed her away, "Alright, this is getting weird now."

Venus smiled and strutted towards Shigi "Venus," the troll said, "Let's fly over Avalar and see the valley."

And so, the two left, leaving Spyro and Cynder alone with the remaining O'Van Sea siblings.

Cynder giggled. "Horn dogs."

Helix laughed. "Hey, Spyro, Cynder, do you guys want to share 'sexual knowledge'? Such as how to satisfy?" He asked, raising his brow.

"Sure," Spyro began. "We can give advice on humping, virgin."

Helix was startled. "How did you know I was a virgin?"

"I'm your number one fan, Helix," he replied, shrugging. "I know quite a lot of useless information about you. Such as, the tidbit about you leading the flyers back during the invasion of Warfang."

The three of them sat down, Hakim having left from embarrassment, and began to drink rum and share their personal sex stories. Jeenie curled up with her younglings, exhausted from wrestling one another, and the children slept dozed off, pressed against her soft underbelly.

"I remember the night Denji impregnated me," Jeenie whispered. "We did it doggy style, and his member stretched me so wide I thought it was going to kill me. When he came, he came like a waterfall! I was dripping his seed for days afterwards."

They all giggled, laughing through their noses.

"This one time, Spyo shot a load in my face," Cynder said, turning to her lover. "Didn't you, Spy?

He smiled, deeply embarrassed. "Just two seconds before that my dick fell out of her, and I shot it on her chin and all over myself," He said, laughing.

"But, apart from that, it was amazing." Cynder kissed him on the cheek and pressed her body closer to his.

Jeenie turned to her brother. "When will you finally get laid, Helix?"

"When I meet the perfect girl," he replied. "I know it sounds ridiculous, especially since you guys have heard all of my disgusting jokes. But I'm going to wait for her."

"You'll find her, Helix," Jeenie said. "You're funny, strong, handsome—irresistible! And when you do meet her, I know you're always going to have her back, like you do mine and Venus's."

"Thanks sis," he replied, "crazy uncle appreciates it."

"Sorry for calling you that," she explained. When he nodded in reply, she directed her attention to Spryo and Cynder. "What's Spyro like in bed, dear?"

"Sis!" Helix gasped.

Jeenie shook her head. "It's always fun to know this kind of information. So spill, Cynder."

"Well," Cynder began, raising a paw to her chin as she wracked her mind, "that night when he came on my face was amazing. He let me be on top. The slippery feeling of his member up my cunt made my whole spine melt." She dropped her paw and stared Spyro in the eye as their tails intertwined.

"Haha!" Jeenie laughed.

"Sis," Helix sighed. "Venus is rubbing off on you."

**PAGE BREAK**

Den Vax stormed angrily through the halls. His mind was racing. _How the hell could all these men fuck up like that?_ He asked himself. _I send 40 of my men to that fortress, and not one of them returns_.

He stepped outside of the base, the freezing, windy air smacking his face. From his vantage point, he could make out the colony where it stood less than half a mile from the seashore. The trolls living there still had an hour before they could remerge from their homes. Any troll found outside during the time of the curfew was put to death immediately.

Four towers, each thirty-meters in length, were set up around the colony's perimeters. Each was filled with practiced marksmen, so skilled they could shoot a fly a mile away without killing it. At the center of the city was his headquarters: a five-story high building erected where the town hall once stood.

"God damn it," he swore. "What the hell is in those ruins?"

A soldier standing nearby approached him, saluting before he spoke. "Sir, we have word of a gorilla resistance forming."

"Impossible!" Den Vax replied. "Our scouts can easily take out peasants. They have nothing to arm themselves with. Not even a simple butter knife. I've taken precautions to ensuring they will never stand a chance." He slammed his fist on a rock embankment near him. "Organize a strike force to attack the ruins. They must be hiding there, if there is a resistance."

"Yes sir," responded the soldier. "I also have other news. You know of the troll colonel?"

"You mean the dragon fucker? The traitor to all we live for?" Den Vax replied, his voice like poision.

"We have his sisters in captivity; Liz and Kim Hasethsmalvena. We found them attempting to retreat to the ruins. However, I'm afraid their mother eluded us."

"Send them to my office," he replied. "I wish to speak to them."

The soldier saluted and the two went their separate ways—Den Vax to his office and the soldier to the cells where they kept their prisoners. He arrived in Den Vax's office with the girls behind him, iron shackles digging into their wrists.

"Ah, yes," began the commander, rising from his seat and pacing around the sisters. "Did you girls know that your brother, Colonel Shigi, is alive?"

"What?" Kim asked, astonished. "We received a letter stamped, 'Killed in Action.' Shigi's dead!"

The general shook his head, sneering. "He is alive, and he is defending those dragons in Avalar as if he were not one of us. He has betrayed his people! He is the one who destroyed the base in the Dead Marshes, as well as our foothold in Munitions Forge and the Tall Plains. It is thanks to your damn brother that we are on the brink of defeat."

Liz piped up. "This war is stupid! What did the allied races ever do to us?"

Den Vax slapped her across the face, causing her to howl in pain. "Take these bitches back to their cells," he yelled in rage.

**PAGE BREAK**

Jeenie was dozing off, sometimes quite active in the conversation, but most often snoring to herself. Spryo and Cynder had directed their attention to Helix, determined to show him how to make love to a dragoness.

Jeenie yawned. "Well, you three can stay as long as you want. Just don't touch anything of mine," she said, drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Night, sis," Helix said, licking her neck softly. He turned back to his 'teachers'. "Alright guys, teach me how."

Spyro, at first a little hesitant, warmed up to the idea of pleasing his dragoness with a spectator watching and placed Cynder on the floor, her stomach upward. He crawled atop her sluggishly. "Alright, Helix, before you do your dragoness you must prepare her," he began. "Sometimes she may prepare you, depending on how long you plan on having fun. I remember in Twilight Falls when it was Cynder who started, reaching around my sides, squeezing my tomato and milking my member. That was great, but we'll first cover oral stimulation."

Cynder stretched her legs, revealing her tight blue sex. At this sight, Helix could feel himself begin to harden and positioned himself in order to hide it, while Spyro's own was pushing its way from its hiding place and out into the open. He pressed himself downward and began to run his tongue back and forth across her needy clitoris, making her moan and kick with intense pleasure. He gave her a slight zap with his electric tongue, causing her to yelp from the shock and produce pink lube, which Spyro drank eagerly, it's taste sweet to his tongue.

Cynder rubbed her back against the large floor she was lying on as Spyro ate his dragoness out, sucking her completely dry. He pushed his tongue into her pussy. She yelped in reply. Soon enough, his hardon grew to its perfect size.

Cynder sensed this and moaned. "Spyro…please. Mount me."

Spyro obliged, settling himself atop her. He pressed his member inside her opera house, making her yap. Her tail whipped left and right, shaking from the pleasure growing inside of her. She was so excited she fired her wind ability onto Spyro's face.

They were nearing their climax, Helix also became excited. He made a move to rise to his feet—as he had been lying on his stomach—to jerk off. However, as he rose, a huge, burning feeling generated in his lower regions. With that feeling, he shot his lavender load like a fire hose, knocking Spyro from her hole.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed. "Spyro, Cynder, I'm so sorry. You can use our shower…I'm so sorry."

Spyro wiped the creamy cum from his face and shot his friend an angry look. Cynder, on the other hand, was far more astonished. "Comedian's cum," she breathed, "is ewwy."

Helix laughed. "Did you hear that, Spyro? My cum is ewy."

Cynder smiled and began to laugh. Soon enough, all three were absorbed in laughter. Their sounds awoke Jeenie, who gasped when she caught sight of Helix's purple member poking out and dripping with his lavender cream. Her mouth went agape.

"Helix," she growled, "you've got some explaining to do."

Helix paled. "Jeenie, sis…I just wanted Spyro to teach me how to satisfy a dragoness, and they were glad to. But then I got really excited and I meant ot jerk off, but I accidentally shot my load on them. And then it's all ewy and—" he smiled shamefully and was cut off by his sister.

"Helix, you are a pervert." She said, a smile growing on her lips. She soon began to laugh outright just as her brother was a moment earlier. "Now, I want you guys to clean this place up, and I'll forget all about it, alright?"

And so, Helix washed his lavender seed form the floor as Spyro and Cynder showered together, watching the water turn pink from the comedian's cum.

After Spyro and Cynder cleaned themselves of Helix's cum they headed back to their room to get some shut-eye. Helix worked until Jeenie's room was spotless before he settled beside his sister and wrapped his wing around her, falling asleep. Spyro laid on his belly and Cynder coiled her tail around his as they fell asleep.

**PAGE BREAK**

The view from Venus's back as she flew over the valley was incredible. The waterfall near the cheetah village was producing a beautiful, glistening mist. Swarms of fireflies moved quickly above the earth, acting like lanterns to give Shigi a good view of the earth below him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Venus whispered.

"Yes," replied Shigi. "It's never like anything I've seen on Dante's Freezer. There, all the nature we see is the sun and the moon." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Hey, Venus?"

Venus shook her head to snap herself out of the daydream she was entering. "Y-yes, Shigi? What is it, my little teal man?"

He giggled to himself. "I have a surprise for you. We now have our won room in the temple for just a little while. We should go to it and…christen the new bed."

Venus smiled. "Of course."

When they arrived at the room which Helix and Jeenie had prepared for the unusual couple, Venus was shocked. "Shigi, how did you…?"

"Jeenie said she made this room for us. For our tender mating," he replied, rubbing her throat affectionately.

She laughed and climbed onto the bed, slinking beneath the covers. Shigi was ticking her underbelly as he traveled nearer to her vagina.

"Wait, Shigi," she interrupted him. "Can't it wait until morning?"

"But, Venus, this the tradition of the dragons. Your sister told me that. And don't worry, I will be gentle, trust me," he reassured her, stoking her nose. He crawled back under the covers and used his fingers to open her vaginal hiding place. He grabbed her legs and ran his long, prehensile tongue inside the fleshy folds of her sex, which was dripping a pink, sweet lube. She slowly moved her legs and moaned from the pleasure.

"Oh, Shigi," she moaned. He replied by licking her slightly faster.

"I'm going to take you to heaven and back," Shig informed her, licking inside of her sex. After he dried her of her sugary lube, he searched for more, deeper inside of her. He pressed his tongue as deep as possible into her hole.

She was wagging her tail from the pleasure and breathing smoke and small flames as she moaned his name. "Shigi…oh, Shigi…."

He began to massage the spot between her legs, just behind her sex, using her own juice as massage jelly.

Venus was then overcome by a strange burning in her pelvis. Her vagina also had the same feeling, as though chili power had been sprinkled on it. Then, without any warning, she squirted her uterus fluid on his face, right in the eyes. She laughed. "Oops, sorry, little man."

The fur they were lying on grew more crinkled as they moved, and Shigi crawled up along her underbelly to her face. "We're not finished yet, hot draggy," he breathed. He crawled back under, wrapped his legs around the base of her tail and inserted his throbbing, sixteen-inch hardon into her pussy, causing her to yelp.

He plunged it in and slowly pulled out, and then back in again. Venus moaned and the muscles in her tail tensed. Her tight pussy milked all the pre from his member, and a growing feeling grew in his lower regions.

"Venus," he gasped. "I'm gonna cum."

"Do it," she dared him, "shoot your troll seed inside of me."

Shigi unloaded strongly, filling her uterus with the thick seed, earning her another orgasm. He moaned in pleasure as well as mild pain as he fell from her hole. Venus giggled and pulled him out from the covers to nuzzle him. "Thank you, honey," she panted.

"You're welcome, my precious," he replied, his breathing heavy.

She wrapped him tightly around her soft underbelly and they fell asleep, basking in each other's warmth.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hunter came around early in the morning, around the time the sun had risen. Together with Spryo and Cynder, he went about awakening the dragons of the temple. He poked Helix and Jeenie with his bow. "Ah, Hunter, what is it?" Jeenie growled, appreciating her sleep.

"It's Volteer," explained the cheetah, "he came up with a plan from Shigi's intelligence. He has decided to hit Dante's Freezer today."

Jeenie was awestruck. "Really?" she nudged Helix with her elbow. "Helix, wave up!"

"What is it, sister?" he asked, also appreciative of slumber.

"We're going to hit Dante's Freezer today," she explained.

"We will?" he rose from his feet and hugged her. It was then that he noticed Spyro and Cynder. "Why are you guys here?"

"Hunter woke up Spyro and I," Cynder explained. "We're heading around waking up the entire team. And hey, Helix, just so you know, we have no hard feeling about the…um…," she placed a hand on her hips and imitated masturbation.

Helix laughed, shaking his head. "Thanks Cynder. We're cool, we're cool."

They then headed to Venus and Shigi's room to awaken them. They found Venus curled up with the covers covering her up to her neck, and Shigi sleeping against her opera house, which was, again, blazing hot and steaming.

"Venus, Venus!" Helix said loudly as he shook her.

"What is it, big brother?" she asked, drowsy.

"We're going to hit Dante's Freezer today," he said excitedly.

"Really?" Venus tucked her head under the covers and nudged Shigi in order to make him wake.

"Good morning, my hot dwaggy," he said. He crawled out from under the covers, stood, and stretched. He had forgotten to put his clothes on and all in the room caught sight of his sixteen-inch member. Their mouths hung open at the sight of his dragon-sized member dangling to his knees.

"Oh my gods!" Jeenie shouted. "Those poor troll women."

"Get your clothes on, bro," Helix said, turning away. "We have a plan to liberate Dante's Freezer."

"What?" Shigi gasped. He dashed to the floor and pulled on his clothes eagerly.

After the entire group was formed, they proceeded straight to the counsel room when Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador were waiting for them. Shigi was concerned and excited at the same time. All of the dragons gathered around the round table, anxious to her Volteer's plan. "Now, everyone, we are all ready to attack Dante's Freezer. We could not do it without you, Shigi, Helix, Venus, Jeenie," he said, pointing to them all in turn. When he came to an empty seat, his eyes narrowed. "Where the hell is Hunter?"

"Oh sorry, Volteer, I could not get a sitter for Dasha and Pyro, and Hunter volunteered." Jeenie explained.

"That's alright, I understand. Now, to continue with the plan. Dante's Freezer is nearly twice the size of Avalar, but we will have to land on the far side of the island to avoid detection. I shall lead us into battle, and everyone is going to take part in this, save for you, Jeenie, who will remain here to watch over your children.

"Shigi told me several days ago that there is a resistance forming in an ancient fortress. Whether they are hostile or not has not been confirmed, but if we can ally with them we will have a much easier time reaching the village, which is surrounded by towers filled with marksmen. We could get rid of them, but it would be tricky as the terrain favors them and not us." He sighed. "The village is surrounded also by frozen rivers and dead trees, which could easily trap a dragon. Shigi can enter, disguised as a soldiers. We have managed to make a uniform from those we have collected during our raids. Shigi will plant low yield timed explosives on each of the towers. And, when it blows, Helix will lead our troops to victory."

"What of General Den Vax?" Shigi interrupted.

"You will have the honor of removing him from the land of the living while you are disguised, Shigi," Volteer explained. "The former town hall is now his headquarters."

"Brilliant plan, Volteer," remarked Helix.

"Yes, Helix. On the whole, I think my plan feels good," replied the leader of the guardians with a pleased smirk.

Spyro began to giggle, causing Volteer to burst. "What?"

"No, no, your plan does feel good…on the hole." This caused everyone, save for Volteer, to roar with laughter.

"What's wrong with it?" he growled, embarrassed.

Spyro ignored him. "We should land at the ruins. I know my way around there, as I explored there before I met Cynder. I bet the resistance will aid us, they don't like this kingdom any more than we do."

"Lord Volteer is right, Spyro," Shigi explained. "The trolls have nothing against the dragons, but it was Queen Enola who planted the idea of the dragons being terrible creatures."

Volteer gave Spyro and Shigi an odd look, which broke into a smile a few moments later. "Spyro, I remember that day in Warfang when you defeated the Earth Golem. Ignitus said that you never cease to amaze him. You would make a greater leader than I." He shook his head. "Spryo, Cynder, Shigi, approach the center of the table.

The obliged, and Volteer closed his eyes and said slowly, "You are now protectors of our race, as you shall remain for life. You will lead the invasion of Dante's Freezer, while I will remain and command the defense here."

**PAGE BREAK**

**Helix: After the meeting was over, we proceeded to the top of the temple from there. I, Spyro, Cynder, Venus, and Shigi led Terrador and Cyril to Dante's Freezer.**

**please review. Tell me what's hot and what's not in detail to help me improve my writing skills. I would like to thank **Iceclaw14 **for proof reading. and please tell me how much you like the stoy as far as the ratings below go.**

**INTIMACY 1-10**

**STORY LINE 1-10**

**ROMANCE 1-10**

**HUMOR 1-10**

**ACTION 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**1: extremely dissatasfied**

**10: the greatest story you have ever read**


	11. My Son Married a Dragon!

Hours after they left the fire dragon temple, the party arrived at Dante's Freezer. They came to a stop near the ruins of an ancient fortress and descended onto the ice. Spyro immediately took charge as leader, claiming he had been here before. He made his way towards the only remaining entrance of the ruins as though what he had said were true. Helix inquired Cynder about this, and she nodded in her head in reply.

"When I was the Queen of Darkness, I used to stay here quite often," she explained. "Spyro came here to free Volteer, who I had captured and hidden inside of these ruins."

"A resistance is forming within this fortress," Spyro said, gathering us all together just before the entrance. "They should be hiding in this very fortress, but only the ancestors know where."

Spyro led the group skillfully, weaving throughout the ruins with the greatest ease. Behind him was Venus with her oddly-matched life mate, Shigi, on her back as usual. Helix walked just beside her, and the two had their sides pressed together as they walked to keep warm, as they were unused to this great cold. Cynder, at first bringing up the end of the group, dashed forward to Spyro's side and licked his neck, rubbing against him with a seductive smile. He licked her back.

Some minutes later, they arrived at a small tunnel carved into a broken wall. It was on the side of the ruins facing the mountains, and most likely led into the earth.

"I recognize this tunnel," Spyro said, pressing a paw against the cold earth. "It leads to the Ice King's lair—but he's dead now, so we don't have to worry about him."

Cynder nodded. "Well, if I were the leader of a resistance, that's exactly where I would hide myself as well as my troops." She tossed her head backward and pointed towards the hole. "Spyro and I will go along ahead and make sure it's safe. Shigi, you come with us, we'll need you for cover if there's some troops from Enola's kingdom in there."

Shigi, who was sitting side-straddle around Venus, moved his legs to one side and slid down her. He came to face her and hugged her as best as he could, rubbing her shoulder. "I'll be back soon, baby," he said.

He turned on his heels and began to walk toward Spyro and Cynder, but he was stopped by a pulling at his cloak. He turned around and saw the familiar black fabric in the mouth of Venus. She dropped the cloak from her mouth. "Don't go in there, Shigi. Anything could be in there. I'm afraid something could happen to you like it did to Jeenie's husband." A tear slid down her cheek as her eyes watered.

Shigi shook his head and rubbed her nose comfortingly with an outstretched hand. "It's alright, Venus. The soldiers back in the army couldn't knock me down, and these guys won't be able to either." He smiled weakly. "I promise you, my love. Spyro and Cynder need me—all the poor trolls need me too, and I can't let them down, my darling." He kissed her tenderly on the snout and turned towards Spyro and Cynder, who had been waiting patiently for him to finish up. Spyro was the first to enter the tunnel, followed by Cynder and finally Shigi disappeared into the hole.

Venus, Helix, Terrador, and Cyril all dropped to the floor, exhausted from their hours of non-stop flight. Venus's concern for her two-legged love was gnawing at her insides, tearing her to pieces. Helix noticed his sister's anxiety and nuzzled her comfortingly.

"Helix," Venus chocked, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm afraid Shigi won't—"

Helix cut her off. "He'll be fine, sis. He has Spyro and Cynder with him, and the three of them won't fall to anything," he reassured her. He wrapped a wing around her and pulled her in close to him. "You don't need to worry about a thing, alright? I'm here for you."

She nodded her head, and chuckled just slightly.

"What's funny?"

"You haven't hugged me like this since I was a child," she explained, a smile on her face. "It makes me realize how much I've missed being around you. Really around you, I mean."

Helix smiled in return. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Shigi and the loyal heroes were crawling through the tunnel Spyro had found, the dragons' wings pressed uncomfortably against their sides. In order to keep her balance, Cynder positioned her tail flat against the top of the tunnel. Shigi, who was crawling behind her, caught sight of her tight, blue sex. 'My gods,' he thought, blinking. 'Cynder's in heat! I need to get in on that—no, no! I have a dragoness and she loves me too much and I love her. But, Cynder does have a nice cunt.'

Soon enough, their pain came to end as they reached the end of the tunnel. It was exactly as Spyro remembered it—covered in ice, save for several anomalies, which were the tents. There were dozens of tents crammed into the room, so close it looked difficult for one to make their way around them. Spyro turned his head to the left and spotted the flickering lights of fires in the distance.

"Do you think these are resistance troops?" Spyro whispered to Shigi.

"Definitely, the tents of the Kingdom have the insignia on them—which is a kite shield with daggers. These can barely be called tents," Shigi said, pointing to one. "They're just furs attached to poles. I can't imagine they're very comfortable."

He searched the horizon for a troll, but, finding none, mumbled to the dragons. "We shouldn't be sneaking up on them, or they'll think we're from the kingdom. We'll call for help and say we got lost." Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, exchanged a few silent words, and nodded. Shigi turned to the tents, cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Please help! Is there anybody in here?"

The sound echoed throughout the cave, lasting for several seconds before it died out. A flap over a nearby tent moved and out emerged three troll freedom fighters to investigate. Of the three, only one had armor, discounting the fact that it was rusted and covered very little of his vital areas. Every inch of their skin save for their hands and faces was covered with furs and simple fabrics to keep them warm despite the harsh weather. The armored one carried a simple pistol in his hand, while the other two only daggers. On the hilt of the gun Shigi could make out the insignia of the troll kingdom, except it had a large "X" over it.

They caught sight of Shigi and the two dragons and aimed their weapons at the three of them. "Freeze!" the armored one shouted. "Are you a peasant, or one of those bastards from the kingdom?"

Shigi raised his hands over his head. "I'm a peasant, and these two are dragons from Avalar."

He dropped his gun. "By the gods!" he gasped. "Dragons of Avalar? Here? Have you come to liberate us?"

Shigi lowered his hands. "Yes, we have, and there are many more dragons waiting outside."

"We've come to liberate the fishing colony," Cynder interjected.

The troll narrowed his eyes at Shigi. "Wait," he paused before gasping. "You're Shigi Hasethsmalvena, the Cloaked Widow-Maker."

Shigi took a breath. "I no longer march with the Kingdom: I fly with the dragons. I sleep in their temple. I am one of them now."

"This is amazing!" One of the other trolls said. "A miracle. You must meet our leader, he will be pleased to know you have come."

They restored their weapons to their places around their waists and escorted the three to the Ice King's throne room. There, armed men and women could be founded huddled with their children around fires. On the former throne of the Ice King sat an eight-foot figure with a black coat and hood covering his face, as well as two swords about his belt. The trolls guided Spyro, Cynder, and Shigi through the huddled trolls and towards the hooded figure. As they passed, the rebels raised their heads to see them and whispered to one another about the presence of the three warriors.

"Comrade," the armored troll said as he brought his companions as well as the rescuers to a halt just before the throne, "leader, we bring dragons and the former Cloaked Widow-Maker, Shigi."

The figure rose from the throne and advanced toward the three. He lifted his head and caught eyes with Cynder. "My gods, you are the love of Spyro, the savior," he gasped. He met eyes with the other two and bowed his head slightly. "We are so glad you have come."

"They are many more of us waiting outside, sir," Cynder informed him.

The troll lifted his head and shouted, "Comrades, the dragons have come to liberate us!"

Around him, the trolls stood from the ice and cheered, clapping their frost-bitten hands and hollering at the top of their lungs.

Venus had calmed down enough, although she was still worried about Shigi. Helix was rubbing her back and keeping her warm with his wing, whispering to her softly.

"Helix," Venus began, her voice soft, "you've always kept me warm since I was born."

He shrugged in reply. "I've always got your back, sis."

She smiled. "I'll always have yours, big brother." She leaned her head forward and licked him on the neck.

"Heh, yeah, you've been doing this since you were born," he said.

Images of his childhood raced through his mind like speeding eagles, tearing through his thoughts. He remembered the third day after Venus was born, when he and Jeenie were relaxing on a fur rug as they enjoyed a sick joke book.

_"Why is it hard to count up to seventy?" a younger Helix asked his sister. "Because sixty-nine is a mouthful."_

_Jeenie laughed, curling her tail around his as she flipped a page of the book. "You could make people laugh, little bro. One day...," her voice trailed off._

_She cast an eye to her mother, who was lying in a corner, sleeping heavily with Venus against her underbelly—completely unaware of the mature humor her son and daughter were reading. Venus was wide awake, her large eyes taking in everything around them. Her eyes met Jeenie's, and she smiled and rose to her feet. She waddled over toward Helix and Jeenie and began to lick Helix on the nose._

_Jeenie smiled. "How sweet. Venus loves you so much, Helix."_

_He smiled weakly as Venus climbed onto his nose awkwardly. Sluggishly, she made her way between his eyes and slid down his neck. Laughing, she grabbed hold of his neck and licked his scales. Jeenie broke into uncontrollable laughter at the sight of Helix's obvious discomfort._

_"Laugh it up, big sis, laugh it up." He replied, staring her down angrily. He turned his head backwards to face Venus and smiled. "You love me, don't you, Venus?" he asked, his voice higher than it normally would be._

_Venus, still quite silent, responded only by hugging his scales tighter._

_Helix's smile widened. ""Thought so, little sister."_

Among the hundreds of resistances members, Shigi spotted a familiar figure dressed in gray fur standing beside a large cauldron over a fire. The cauldron was brimming with watery bear stew leaking over the sides.

"Mom…?" Shigi whispered. His eyes widened as he shouted. "Mom, Mom!" He tore through the crowd of trolls and towards his mother, Katani.

She rose her head from the stew, and, catching sight of her son, dropped the spoon from her hands. "S-Shigi?"

He sprinted towards her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. It was quite an awkward hug, being that she was two feet shorter than he as well as because she was still frozen with shock.

"S-higi," she whispered, her eyes watering and joyful tears running down her cheeks. She rose an arm and wrapped it loosely around his back. "My gods…You're alive."

"Of course I am," he replied. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She pulled away from him, shaking her head. "But your sisters…"

"What?" he asked, growing concerned. "Where's Lizabeta and Kimara?"

His mother chocked. "Den Vax is holding them in the village. Or maybe they're…they're—"

Shigi cut her off. "There's no sense in killing them, Den Vax knows that. He's probably using them to find me. Is the Kingdom hunting me?"

Katani nodded. "Yes, before I made my way here from the village, I was interrogated by them to find your location." She took hold of one of her sleeves and lifted it past her elbow, revealing ghastly scars. "They let me go, and that's when I decided to leave. They found us escaping, and probably thought we were going to meet up with you, so they captured your sisters, but couldn't catch me." Tears slid freely down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're okay."

A smile grew on his lips in an attempt to cheer her up. "Mom, I have a life mate now."

Her eyes widened. "Really, my son? Who is she? This is the best news I've heard in a long time," she said, her voice lined with joy. "I must meet her."

Then, the leader of the trolls advanced towards the two, Spyro and Cynder at his heels. "Shigi, Your dragon friends tell me that your leader is outside. I must meet him so we can discuss our plan of action," he demanded.

Shigi bowed his head. "Yes, straight away, sir." He turned back to his mother. "Mom, come with us. She's waiting just outside for me."

The three heroes led the resistance leader, Shigi's mother, and several armed troops through the narrow tunnel. Shigi's mother had some difficulty navigating in the enclosed space, and Shigi noticed more scars across her body and a small limp in her left leg. When they reached the exit, they dropped out of the tunnel and into the room filled with dragons. Shigi was the last to exit, and he immediately caught sight of Venus.

The dragoness jumped out of her brother's arms to her life mate, knocking him onto his back.

"I'm so glad you're back," she said, excited, her tongue traveling down his body and towards his waist, dangerously close to his member.

Shigi, shocked, waved his hands near her tongue, making her close her mouth and retract her tongue. "Venus!" he exclaimed, his breathing heavy. "My mother's right here."

Venus took a step back, allowing Shigi enough room to come to his feet. "What?"

Shigi extended a hand to his mother, urging her forward. Katani only stared, absolutely shocked at what she had just witnessed. Her eyes were focused on Venus.

"Venus, this is my mother, Katani," Shigi introduced them. "Mom, this is Venus, my life mate."

Venus nodded and took a step towards the female troll, who took a step back in response. "No," she replied. "She is not."

Shigi blinked. "W-what are you talking about?"

"How can your life mate be a dragon?" she asked, her voice fiery.

"Venus and I love each other," he said, his voice weak.

"How could you do this to me?" she screeched to her son. "First you join the Kingdom's forces, and now you're married to a dragon?"

"M-Mom!" he exclaimed, taken aback.

"Don't say a word," she hissed at him. She directed her attention to Venus. "What the hell did you do to my son? What the hell did you to him?"

Venus shook her head. "I-I did nothing!"

"Listen up, you damn bitch," Katani replied. "Stay away from him, you hear me? Do you understand me?"

Shigi interrupted her. "Mom, leave her alone. She's my life mate, I want her near me. You have no right to say anything like that to her."

Katani's rage filled eyes turned to her son's. "What do you mean, damn it? I can say anything I want, I'm your mother, and I'm telling you to stay away from this dragon. I don't want you near them. I want you here, with me."

"No!" he screamed. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Then you're not my son," she replied, her voice tainted with poison. "You are not my son anymore. Shigi's dead, he died in the war." She turned away from him and re-entered the tunnel, disappearing into the earth.

Venus burst into tears, chocking. She aimed her eyes at the floor and cried freely, moaning. Shigi rose a hand to comfort her, but she turned away and ran out the room. Shigi made to follow her, but Helix cut him off. "I'll take care of her," he whispered. "You go to your mother." Shigi nodded, and Helix dashed off after his sister.

Shigi turned to Spyro and Cynder, who nodded at him and angled their noses to the tunnel. He blinked his eyes and slowly entered the tunnel, crawling through the cold earth.

"I'm sorry about that," Spyro apologized to the leader of the trolls.

He shrugged. "It's perfectly understandable. May we just continue on as if nothing had happened?"

"Yes," replied Spyro. He then introduced each member of the task force one by one, also explaining who Helix and Venus were. "I'm the leader of this task force, and this is my lady, Cynder," he replied, pointing a claw at the dark dragoness beside him.

"Tell me your plan to liberate the colony," the troll demanded.

"We plan on killing General Vax by infiltrating the village, sir," Cynder informed him.

The troll shook his head. "Call me Comrade Leader, 'Sir' is too stuffy."

She nodded. "Right. Well, we originally planned to send in Shigi disguised as an imperial guard. He would destroy the guard towers himself, although we're not sure if he'll be discovered before he can finish. There is only one of him, and it will take him a while to take out all the towers by himself without being discovered."

The commander's eyes became wide. "He'll destroy the towers, and then my troops will enter from one side and yours the other."

"Right," Spyro said. "That's the plan."

"Brilliant," the commander said, chuckling. "You dragons are truly remarkable, it's no wonder your race is the oldest of any other."

"Thank you, Comrade Leader," Cynder said, blushing.

Helix located his sister outside of the ruins. Snow whipped across him, carried by violent winds, blinding his sight. His voice was carried away by the winds, as well as the sound of his feet crunching the snow beneath him, preventing Venus from hearing his approach. She was curled into a tight ball, sobbing into the snow.

Helix pressed a hand between her wings, causing her to start. When her eyes met his, she only cried harder.

"Come on, sis," he yelled to her in order for his voice to be heard over the impending blizzard. "We have to go back inside."

"No!" she yowled. "I don't want to be in there. I want to be left alone. I don't want to be near Shigi."

"He loves you," Helix replied.

"I don't care if he loves me. His mother disowned him. I don't want to get in the way of them. He's better off without me."

Helix shook his head as best as he could. "That's not true."

"How do you know?" she moaned. "He loves his mother, Helix. He doesn't need me to complicate things."

"And he loves you, Venus," he responded, pulling her chin up to force her eyes to lock onto his. "He will not give you up for his mother, nor the other way around. He loves both of you, and he doesn't want to lose either of you, alright?" Venus remained silent. "Do you understand?"

She nodded her head just slightly, tears spilling from her eyes at a more rapid rate.

"Now come on, let's get inside."

Helix led his sister into the temple and half-dragged her into a small, empty room. She collapsed into the corner, sobbing into her paws as Helix located an unused bear fur. He smacked the fur with his tail to remove the dust from it before he laid it over his sister and settled himself down beside her. He said nothing until she could cry no longer, and waited until she spoke.

"I-I don't think I can deal with this," she whispered to him.

"Of course you can," Helix replied. "You're strong Venus, and you should know that Shigi would give anything for you."

"But what if he dies?" she asked. "This is raid is dangerous, don't lie. Anything could happen to him. He means the world to me, brother, I don't think I can live without him."

Helix placed his paw on hers. "Sis, listen to me, alright? Shigi loves you. He will not let his mother, nor this raid keep him from loving you. He's been through hell, he's survived countless battles and this one is no different. You don't need to worry about anything."

"Mom? Mom?"

Shigi was searching through a large crowd of trolls for his mother. However, he could not find her.

"Excuse me," he said as he approached a troll just a few inches shorter than he. "Do you know where a female troll named Katani is?"

The troll nodded. "Yes, right now is her break, so you won't find her by the cauldron, but in her tent." He rose an arm and pointed towards a tent quite near the former throne of the Ice King.

Shigi bowed deeply. "Thank you." With that, he took off at a trot to his mother's supposed tent. Just before the flap, he took a deep breath, collecting himself. He curled his fingers into a fist and knocked on one of the poles. "Mom? It's me, Shigi."

Silence replied.

"Mom, I know you're in the there," Shigi told her. "I need to talk to you."

The shuffling of feet on a fur rug emerged from the tent, and the flap opened slowly inward, revealing Katani. She stepped to the side and mumbled. "Come in and sit down, I'll make us some coffee."

Shigi obliged his mother, seating himself cross-legged on the rug at the center of the tent. It was very small and could only fit five or six trolls if you packed them together shoulder to shoulder. He watched as Katani stumbled over to a low table with a pot atop it. She located two mugs on the floor, placed them on the table, and emptied the contents of the pot into the mugs. Taking both in her hands, she handed one to Shigi and sat herself down opposite him. Staring into the cup of cold, watery coffee, which smelled considerably like feet, Shigi took a small sip.

"Ugh," he whispered, pursing his lips together.

His mother had not noticed this action. "I'm sorry it's cold, but we've been instructed not to have fires within our tents, the risk of starting a fire is too great." She took a sip of the coffee. "I've gotten used to the taste by now. Coffee's quite a rarity here: this kind was brought to me by a troll that returned to the colony to bring his wife and children here. The wife fell on the ice while they were traveling here and hurt her leg, and I healed her to the best of my ability. He gave me this coffee in return."

Shigi rested his mug on the floor. "Mom, we have to talk."

She nodded her head. "Yes, let me speak first."

Shigi blinked. "Alright, go ahead."

Katani took another sip. "I'm sorry about what I did. I had no right to react to your relationship with that dragon the way I did."

"Her name is Venus."

She nodded. "Yes, Venus." She turned her eyes to Shigi, as she had been staring into her mug before. "I'm sorry about what I did. There's no reason for why I should have reacted that way. Nothing at all. Please, forgive me, my son."

Shigi smiled. "I forgive you, Mom."

"Just don't get yourself hurt, okay? Don't think you're a dragon now and try to jump off a building, and know you're not impervious to fire now, and when you have sex with her please wear a—"

"Mom, you don't have to worry," he said, chuckling. "it's all, okay?"

Katani nodded her head. "Yeah, okay."

Shigi rose from the fur and approached his mother, wrapping her in a warm hug. "Thanks so much, Mom. You don't know how much this means to Venus and me."

PAGE BREAK

"Venus?"

Venus rose her head in the direction of the sound and her eyes met Shigi's. "Shigi?" she gasped, her voice soft.

Helilx, who was lying beside her, rose to his feet. "Well, I'll leave you two alone," he said as he walked out of the room.

Shigi approached Venus slowly. He kneeled before her and wrapped his arms around her neck in a tight hug. He closed his eyes and lost himself inside of her. He was wrenched back into reality by her sobs.

"Venus?" he asked, pulling himself from her and staring into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Y-your mother...," she said, her voice trailing off.

The troll shook his head. "You don't need to worry about her, alright? I spoke to her, and she apologized. She brought me back, and she accepts you, Venus. You don't have to cry, my big hot draggy."

Venus chuckled. "Thank you, Shigi."

He pulled her back into a hug and they remained as such for several minutes. It was Venus who broke the silence. "Promise me you'll come back," she whispered to him. "Promise me you won't try to be hero. If you're discovered, please run! Hide! But don't fight, for the gods' sake!"

"Venus, I'll be fine," he murmured softly. "Your little troll isn't going to be killed by those royalist bastards."

She nodded her head. "I guess you are the former Cloaked Widow-Maker."

"Yes, Venus, baby. I know all their moves."

"It's settled," said the resistance leader. "I will have my partisans standing by the zeppelin ruins two-hundred meters north of the village. You and your task force," he said, eying Spyro, "will swim to the rear of the village. When Shigi detonates the charges, you will attack first. As soon as you have their attention I will charge with my partisans and together, comrades, we will reclaim our once peaceful island from those royalist pretenders. We won't have to worry about the villagers, however, even if they have but one brain cell for all to share, they'll take shelter in the underground storage facilities when they hear gunfire."

"We attack at midnight," Cynder said.

Comrade leader nodded his head. "Yes, when the trolls are half-blind."

"Sir—I mean, comrade leader, you still haven't told us your real name," stated Spyro.

The troll turned to face him. "My name is Van Vulture," he said with a bow. "Spyro, Cynder, you two may return to your dragons while I do the same for my people and prepare my partisans." He rose from the ice and headed back into the tunnel. On the other side of the tunnel, he ran across Katani. "Come, madam, I need you to prepare the food for my troops," he said, patting her back.

"I'll need more meat then if you expect your troops to perform to the best of their ability," she said, walking with him.

"Use as much as you need."

Inside of the throne room, the partisans and Van Vulture ate what could very well be their last meal—watery broth contrasted with massive chunks of rabbit meat. The trolls were gathered around their fires, laughing amongst themselves. Yes, they accepted death as long as it meant ripping apart the inhumane dogs of the kingdom and reclaiming freedom for their families.

The dragons were relaxing in a large atrium of the ruins. Spyro was seated before a wall watching the group with careful eyes. Meanwhile, Cynder was attempting to raise the morale among the task force. Shigi and Venus were kissing tenderly in a corner, her neck craned down so their lips could meet.

Cynder approached them. "Hey, Venus, Shigi."

They separated and turned to face her. "Yes, Cynder?" asked Venus.

"Is everything alright here?" she asked, noticing Venus's sad eyes.

"Yes," Shigi answered. "Well, not really. Venus thinks something's gonna happen to me tonight."

"You shouldn't have to go," she said, shaking her head. "There are other freedom fighters we could send."

He turned to face him. "Sweetie, you know I have to go. It's not fair for me to stay here while everyone else is sacrificing their lives. I'm the only one who knows how to set timed charges, and I have a good idea as to how they've organized the colony. I've been to countless cities like this, over taken by Queen Enola's troops." He rubbed her snout. "Don't worry about me, babe, I'll be here to celebrate with all the dragons and the partisans. Trust me, honey, I'm not going to die, I promise you."

She kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "Don't make a girl a promise you know you can't keep," she whispered.

Cynder, realizing the awkwardness of her standing there, shimmied away and approached Terrador. He was lying on the earth on his belly, his front legs crossed and his head down. "Hey, you big hunk of rock," she greeted him with a smile. "How's it going? How do you feel about taking out Den Vax."

He rose his head to meet her eyes. "Well, to be honest, Cynder, this is completely unexpected, and I'm scared shitless."

She blinked. "Why?"

"This Shigi," he began, shaking his head. "I know he has fought for us these past few days, but how do we know we can trust him?"

"He saved my life," she explained. "He even saved Jeenie's, and you know how much she wanted him dead."

"So you trust him?"

"With my life," she said firmly.

He shrugged. "Yes, I supposed all the evidence points to his loyalty—he's even the life mate of one of our kind."

Cynder smiled and turned to walk away, but froze in her tracks from Terrdor's voice. "Wait! Might I suggest something when for when we attack tonight?"

She twisted her head to face him. "Sure."

"We're swimming, right?" Cynder nodded. "Well, let's swim down under the ice, close to the village. We can jump through the ice and be almost immediately on top of them."

"Alright," Cynder replied. "I'll tell Spy."

At the pinnacle of a nearby mountain, Helix was seated on look-out duty. "Shit, it's freezing," he whispered to himself. He then caught sight of six armed trolls walking directly to the ruins. All seemed weak, and two of the six were limping. "Shit, Den Vax's scouts."

Pointing his nose to the sky, she shot a glittering spark into the sky to alert the others of the six intruders. One of the trolls positioned just outside the ruins caught sight of this and alerted all inside of the ruins of the oncoming trolls. Venus, Shigi, and Spyro sprinted out of the ruins and turned their eyes to Helix, who roared loudly.

Spyro took off from the ground and clung to the top of an abandoned watchtower. He too caught sight of Den Vax's troops. "Venus, Shigi!" he called. "There's intruders, come with me."

"Right," shouted Venus. Shigi jumped onto Venus's back and she took off at a run. Spyro took off into the sky, Venus and Shigi just behind. As they approached the troops, the intruders ceased they marching.

"They saw us," Spyro yelled.

"Why don't they just shoot at us already?" asked Venus.

"Spyro, I think they may be Van Vulture's troops," Shigi said.

"Well, they haven't fired at us yet, so let's fly lower and see if they are Van's troops." Spyro took a nose-dive towards the ice, Venus just behind. He straightened himself a yard or two above the trolls, who were waving their arms madly and jumping up and down.

"By the gods, brothers!" One shouted. "It's the dragons. Queen Enola is going to piss herself when she finds out they're here. Help, please!"

Spyro nodded his head, circling around them. "You're right Shigi, they're Van Vulture's troops. Venus, head down and speak with them, I'll head back to get help."

"Got it Spyro," yowled Venus as Spyro flew off in the direction of the ruins. Venus brought herself to a safe landing near the trolls, who limped over to her, excited.

"Thank you—thank the gods you have come, dragons, the head of the allied races," another soldier said. "Den Vax won't stand a chance." All of them cheered loudly.

"Yes. I am Venus O' Van Sea and more are coming to help you," Venus explained. 'With your cooperation, Dante's Freezer will once again be free."

"We have information about the defenses of the fishing village," he said. He opened his mouth to say something, but froze when he noticed Shigi on her neck. "Wait, dragoness, what is that on your neck?"

"This is my husband, Shigi O' Van Sea," she explained, angling herself so the trolls could get a good view at him.

"Your husband?" he asked, astonished. "But you are ten times his size."

"Well, lads, love seems to conquer all," Shigi explained, tickling her neck.

The troll blinked. "Wait, are you Shigi Hasethsmalvenam, the former warrior of Queen Enola's kingdom, known to the allied races as the Cloaked Widow-Maker?"

"Formerly known!" cried Venus. "He is now my husband and an agent of the guardians—"

She was about to say more, but was cut off by Spyro landing beside her along with Terrador, Helix, and Cynder. Van Vulture was on Helix's back, clutching desperately to his neck. "Oh, Spyro, these troops need medical attention," she explained. "They also say they have intelligence regarding the defenses of the fishing village.

Van Vulture slid down from Helix's side. "Well well, you six continue to surprise me," he said, smiling at his men. He turned around to face the dragons. "These are some of my finest fighters. They were due back this morning from the village, and when they didn't return I thought you have been discovered. You're damn strong freaks," he laughed, smiling at them. "Spyro, could you please carry these men back to the cave entrance. They need soup and dressings."

Spyro nodded his head. "Sure, Van." He leaned down onto the ice and the trolls spread themselves out among the dragons, who flew them back to the ruins. When they arrived, Van Vulture led the six inside for soup. "Thank you Spyro, Cynder," he said, nodding to them respectively. "Dragons truly are the only loving race on this god-forsaken rock." He bowed to the two and followed his comrades into the ruins.

All of the trolls and dragons had gathered in the throne room, mingling amongst themselves. Van Vulture was particularly interested in Shigi and Venus, who were cuddling in a corner. She was on her stomach, her tail curled around Shigi to keep him warm. Van approached them, curious. "It's astounding, Shigi, the way you have communicated and allied with these dragons—to the point that you have taken one of them as your wife! Has your mother come to terms with this relationship?"

Shigi nodded his head. "More than that, thankfully sir. She was quite shocked at first, as you saw, but she's calmed down."

Van smiled and turned to Venus. "Your flight is incredible! Even with Shigi on your back, you fly like an angel."

Venus blushed. "Oh, Shigi's a skinny little man. I could carry three of him and still fly alright."

Van nodded his head. "So, do you think any of the other dragons would be willing to carry troll marksmen on their backs? We have many marksmen who can shoot who are also willing."

She nodded her head. "I see what you're getting to, Van. And I don't see why the others wouldn't be willing to carry grenadiers and riflemen on our backs."

Spyro, who overheard the conversation from his perch above, glided over to the three. "Hey, I heard you guys talking, and I'd be glad to carry a grenadier on my back and Cynder is too. However, we do have little problem. We won't be able to fly because the town hall has anti-aircraft machine-guns on its roof."

Van nodded his head. "I have an idea about that. We drop an oil bomb on the roof and then launch an air strike to cover the ground troops."

"You mean we won't have to send Shigi in?" Venus asked, excited.

Van nodded. "At least not alone, but we do need him in our attack force, first wave. I'll lead the second wave of fighters."

Venus smiled, reassured. She licked Shigi's cheek. "Oh, don't let anything happen to you, little man," she said, nuzzling his chin.

Cynder, who was perched on the fortress wall, screeched with excitement. "Cyril has returned with reinforcements, Spyro. Let's meet the warriors."

All of the dragons as well as Shigi and Van Vulture rose from the ground and headed over to the gates to greet Cyril and the fire dragon warriors. Cyril led a group of six fire dragons to the ground. All of the fire dragons were covered from horns to tail in black chain mail.

Cynder gasped. "Cyril, you've brought our best warriors."

"I could have gotten more," Cyril explained, "but the risk of attack on the temple is too great."

Van nodded his head. "It will have to do, Cyril. We have a large fishing village to take back, and a bastard general to filet."

"Yes, Cyril," Spyro began. "We have a great plan, even more impressive than the last."

Night has settled upon Dante's Freezer as the resistance trolls and the dragons prepared for the raid. Helix has been ordered to lead the six fire dragons to bombard the town hall, as well as carpet bomb the rows of watch towers so the resistance will be able to enter the colony with little difficulty. Shigi was chosen to lead the first wave of fighting men, while Van Vulture was in charge of the second wave. The goal was to clear the town of royalist filth. Almost all would be in the towers of the city hall, but they would have to defeat hundreds of them.

**Helix: Well, I'm a little nervous about having grenade throwers on our backs. I'm being outfitted with explosives hidden inside of my claws, which a troll can removed and light in a moment's notice. We'll burn those bastards tonight. For Avalar and for all who have died because of those trolls—even for my sister's husband.**

**Author: Please review with your honest opinion to help me improve my writing skills. Oh, and I'm looking for someone who's good at drawing cartoons. Please check my profile page for details. Chapter 12 will be a while, but I promise you it will be an epic battle.**


	12. General Dead Vax!

**(Author: Ha ha! Those trolls won't know what hit 'em!. I apologize if this chapter seems a little rushed. Just remember, I have aspergers. I am missing 100 thousand brain cells outa 300 thousand.) **

**(Also Id love to thank **_**Iceclaw14**_** for proof reading my entire story. Her actions have taken what was already good about my story, initially, and cranked it 10X!) **

Helix tore through the night sky, the six fire dragons behind him. The fishing colony was about twenty minutes away from them. Below him, Helix could make out Shigi and Van Vulture fifty meters from the village. Van Vulture drew his binoculars and aimed them at the colony. Through them, he examined the watch towers for the umpteenth time, and they're still filled with riflemen. He turned his attention to the rooftop of the town hall, which was covered with hand-operated chain guns among other things, which prevented a landing on the roof.

The troll on Helix's back—as each member of his squadron was accompanied by one of the humanoid creatures—was clutching tightly to the oil bomb which was to be dropped on the roof of the town hall and thus barbeque the royalists. On his back was a bag full of his precious Molotov cocktails, which he treasured more than his own mother. After the town hall was destroyed, he would use his treasure to eliminate the trolls within the towers while Cyril, Terrador, Venus, Spyro, and Cynder would enter the colony and aid them in their destruction of the towers.

As they approached the colony, Helix began relaying instructions to the fire dragons. "Listen, everyone! After I drop the oil bomb on the town hall, you must fly as low as you can above the rifle nests so your grenadiers can throw Molotov cocktails and cherry bombs at them. Take out as many as you can so our comrades can advance."

Helix dived down through the clouds, his comrades following. The fishing village was in plain sight, just below them. "May the ancestors take care of us," Helix whispered to himself.

Bullets whizzed around him and his comrades, but did little damage as he and his squadron had been outfitted with steel armor. Just a few yards above the roof, the troll lit the fuse connecting to the oil bomb and threw it down to the roof as hard as he could. A large explosion resulted, eliminating everything on the roof.

Helix led his group is an organized U-turn and caught sight of Shigi and the partisans hollering at the top of their lungs as they advanced towards the village. "Damn it, they're going too early," Helix swore. "If we don't do something, they'll have a spit-balls chance."

The troll on his back shook his head. "No, look to your left."

Helix obliged and saw that his group of fliers had already begun to destroy the towers, their grenadiers lighting the fuses of up to three cherry bombs at once and throwing them into the towers, the resulting explosion toppling the tower. Shigi and the partisans broke through the outer defenses of the village and swept the village of Royalist filth.

In the distance, the ground team of dragons was rushing towards the city. Spyro brought up the front where Terrador lagged behind, his bulky frame preventing him from advancing quickly. The colonists screamed and dropped down onto the ice, wrapping their hands over their heads as royalists entered their homes and fired at the dragons through the windows with matchlock rifles. The bullets did minimal damage, most bouncing off of their hard scales.

Venus, Cyril, and Terrador stayed behind and eliminated the royalists while Spyro and Cynder continued on and entered the town hall. It was a large building with dozens of hallways and corridors, each with its own collection of armed red-cloaked bodyguards with revolvers and axes. From the ceiling hung red banners bearing the insignia of the kingdom. The moment they crashed through the doors, axe men rushed Spyro and Cynder. Spyro fired his ice shards at them, which froze them into popsicles. He used his earth ability to shatter the ice, breaking the trolls into hundreds of pieces.

Without any warning, a rocket exploded just a few yards behind the two. They turned their heads in the direction of the rocket and saw a figure hidden in the shadows, his cloak billowing as he turned and sprinted into the darkness. Spyro and Cynder followed him, catching up to him quickly.

The figure laughed. "You may have won this battle, scaly, but you will lose the war. Our queen will make sure of that, or I'm not Den Vax."

Vax took a cherry bomb in his hand and tossed it at the far wall, hoping it would distract the dragons as he turned and headed in the other direction. However, his plan failed as the explosion caused the wall of the office he had hidden himself in to explode—nowhere to hide. "Oh shit," he cursed. Grasping a chair in his hands, he threw the chair out of the window, breaking the glass, and jumped out and onto a nearby rooftop.

The two heroes followed him into the office and caught sight of him hopping aboard a small troll-tained deadwing, which took off into the sky.

Helix, who had separated from his crew, flapped his wings just outside the window, keeping him upright. Venus and Shigi, who had met up during the fight, also approached.

"Good news," Helix gasped. "The royalist's are finished."

"But what about Den Vax?" asked Cynder. "He just got away on that deadwing. He's too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Leave that to us love birds," Shigi replied.

"Yeah!" screeched Venus happily. "Let's fry him and have him for dinner," she screamed as they pursued the dreadwing.

They caught up to him quickly. When they were just a few yards away, Shigi began to curse at him, although he was fully aware the general could not hear him. "General! You are a dead green fuck! We are going to cook you alive, so you may as well kill yourself and die as honorable a death as a bastard like you can."

"I want that tasty heart of yours," Venus yelled, clamping down on her teeth.

Shigi loaded his fifty-caliber and shot repeatedly at the spine of the deadwing. blood gushed from the holes as the dreadwing sceamed, lost control and spiraled down through the clouds.

"Great shot, Shigi," said Venus.

"Thanks, babe," he said, leaning forward and kissing her neck. "Now let's go and make sure he's dead."

"Roger!" Venus replied, corkscrewing down to the ice. She straightened herself just before the crash site and landed steadily. Shigi jumped from her back and examined the dreadwing corpse, but could find no trace of the general. Instead, he found a trail of blood leading to a cave entrance in the distance.

"Hey, Shigi," Venus said, advancing towards him. "I'd wager the general's cowering in that cave."

He nodded his head. "Let's do it, babe!"

Her eyes widened. "N-not now! Not out in the open. We have a general to kill."

He shook his head. "No, I mean let's go kill him."

She nodded. "Oh yeah, let's do that."

As they ran towards the cave, Shigi thought to himself, 'she sure has a one-track mind.'

Inside of the cave, it was pitch black. All they could hear was water dripping onto the floor and the flapping of bats' wings. Warning shots were fired onto the ceiling, breaking the silence. Icicles dropped to the ground near the two, but none hurt them.

"Ha!" scoffed Shigi. "That only works on the weak, Vax. Come out and your death will be painless."

Venus used her natural night vision and spotted Vax deep within the cave, pointing a rifle at them. He pulled his finger on the trigger and Venus screamed as she pushed Shigi to the ground, narrowly evading the projectile. "Wow, I married a genius and warrior!" Shigi exclaimed.

"And a comedian's sister," she corrected him, giggling. "Let's get him!" she growled, rising to her feet.

Breathing fire, she rushed through the tunnel. The fire lit the general's cape, filling the entire tunnel with a warm glow. Shigi brought his gun into position and shot Den Vax in the leg. "You aren't meant to die here," he told him. "The people of Dante's Freezer will see you butchered before them."

With that said, Venus extinguished the flames and dragged the wounded general out of the cave. Shigi hopped onto her back and, latching onto the general with her claws, flew to the colony. As they approached, Shigi watched as Van Vulture's partisans burned the bodies of the royalist guards. The colonists accumulated around them, cheering at the dragons. Venus landed near them, just a few feet away.

"Look what we have here," shouted Shigi.

The trolls turned to face him as Venus took off into the sky and dropped Den Vax to the ground. At first, the trolls were hesitant, but, when they recognized who he was, they screamed and swarmed him, biting every inch of his body. One of the troll females bit his throat out, and he bled slowly and painfully to death.

After the colonists and the partisans cleaned the colony to the best of their ability, Shigi searched the crowd for his sisters, Liz and Kim. He caught sight of them leaning against a wooden building, their hands joined. Shigi ran up to them, his heart pounding. His sisters heard the sound of his feet crunch the snow and turned to face him, smiling when they recognized who he was.

They screamed with joy as they hugged him tightly.

"We thought you were dead, Shigi," Kim sighed, wiping a tear from her eyes.

Liz nodded. "Yes, we received a letter about you stamped, 'killed in action.' But you're not dead. Thank the gods!"

Shigi nodded. "It's good to see you too, sisters. And I've got something I must tell you."

"What?" Liz asked.

He bowed deeply, sweeping his hand before him. "My name is Shigi O' Van Sea now, which means no more small penis jokes for me, and I've met someone wonderful. I hope you'll like her."

"Of course we will," Kim said, smiling.

"We have to meet her, brother," replied Liz eagerly.

"Come, follow me!"

Shigi escorted his sisters to the Town Square where his wife was waiting for him among the other dragons. As soon as Venus caught sight of Shigi she tore through the crowd and dashed towards him. She pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping her tail around his legs.

He patted her head comfortingly. The two separated, and Shigi introduced her to his sisters. "Venus, these are my sisters, Lizabeta and Kimara."

"Hi," Venus greeted them, giggling. "I guess I'm your sister in law."

The sister's jaws went agape.

Venus cracked up at the sight of their shocked expressions. "Yeah, everyone thinks that too. They say, 'odd couple', 'dragon fucker', and sometimes the occasional, 'whore'."

Shigi waved his hands up and down in an effort to calm his siblings. "It's alright, sisters. She's a good dragon—she won't bite. She fed me, kept me warm, took my mind off the war, and just plain old understood me. Not to mention the fact that she loves me just as much as I love her." He hugged her snout and kissed her cheek. "And she let me mount her when she brought me food when I was in chains."

Venus rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to tell all of them that?"

Shigi chuckled. He was about to say more when some of the resistance trolls called him over. He turned to Venus and whispered, "Venus…"

She nodded eagerly. "Go ahead! I'll just talk to your sisters."

Shigi smiled and walked away as Venus turned to her sisters-in-law. "Alright guys," she began. "I know this is a weird relationship and you may not want us to be together and all, I can tell by your faces—"

She was cut off by their giggling. "No, that's not what we mean," Kim replied.

"Then why…?"

"I was shocked at first," Liz explained. "But now I'm just curious."

Venus blinked. "Curious about what?"

She chuckled harder. "How exactly do you guys have sex?"

The three females broke into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh, it's not that hard, you two! I lay on my back. Shigi climbs up my tail and takes it from there."

After the liberation of the colony, Van Vulture became leader and took it upon himself to rebuild the colony and remove all trace of the Kingdom. The red banners of the Kingdom were burned and replaced with banners of a deep purple showing a vulture blue as ocean. The fishermen brought their goods not to the kingdom, but instead to their own tables. Shigi remained in the colony for several days to reconnect with his family as well as help with the repairs before heading back to Avalar along with the other dragons, who also stayed to help with repairs. Shigi's mother and sisters got a new job as chefs to Van Vulture as his inner circle. All three cried happily when they received the invitation from Van, and accepted the jobs without a moment's hesitation.

As soon as they landed at the temple, a horde of cheering cheetahs and moles gathered around them, screaming at the top of their lungs. Several reached out their paws to touch the dragons. Venus, who was walking beside Shigi, was tickled at her underbelly by the crowd as she walked through them. She giggled. "That's fine, just keep it above the waist!"

"Yeah!" Shigi yowled. "Nobody touches her Grand Canyon but me."

The dragons climbed the great stone stairs and approached Volteer, who was standing atop of them. "By the ancestors, this is all so wonderful! Fabulous! Groovy! Groovy! We must celebrate! Yes, we must party in Twilight Falls—and Helix could do a show. Yes, awesome. Awesome."

"Good old Volteer, ramble ramble ramble," giggled Cynder.

Jeenie emerged from behind Volteer and caught sight of Helix. She ran up to him and gave him a hard hug. "Oh, Helix! I thought something had happened to you," she said, sobbing with joy.

"Hey, I take offense to that," Helix replied, smiling. "Do you really think I'm weak enough to be stopped by some trolls and an idiot bastard general?"

"Yeah!" Venus screeched. "Jeenie, Shigi and I were the ones that finished him off."

Jeenie broke away from her brother and instead cast her gaze on Shigi. To his surprise, she smiled and approached him. "Glad to see you didn't hang us up to dry, two-legged little brother." She licked his cheek, making his shudder slightly in his boots.

"Um, thanks, big sis-in-law," he said, blushing.

Volteer turned to Spyro and Cynder. "And you two young dragons never cease to amaze me. Ignitus would be proud."

"Thanks Volteer," Cynder blushed.

Well into the night, they were still dancing in the den, enjoying the music. Spyro and Cynder were dancing to their favorite song on the bar, intoxicated. After the song ended, they decided to head back to their room. Spyro was the first to crawl into bed.

"I'll have a shower first, Spy," Cynder said. "All I can smell is scotch and gunpowder."

While taking her shower, she lifted her tail and backed up to one of the water jets on the wall, cleaning out the yellow crust and fluff from her pussy.

After she had dried off, she found Spyro already under the covers, ready to sleep. Cynder smiled as she rubbed the end of her tail on her vagina, painting her tail with her lube. She placed it on the pillow near his nose. The smell immediately awoke Spyro and he grew a massive, throbbing hard-on. He turned onto his back and Cynder saw his giant member creating a tent in the sheets. She ripped away the covers, grabbed his member and spread her legs. She sat on his member, making Spyro moan.

After hours of pounding, Cynder felt a stinging feeling in her hips. Spyro was nearing his climax, but Cynder jumped too high and, just as Spyro came, his penis fell out of her. Masses of foam-like cum covered her face. "Yuck!" she exclaimed, wiping it from her face with her hands.

"Oops, sorry Cynder," he replied.

Spyro and Cynder snuggled, basking in the afterglow of their pleasure, their tails twisted together.

**Author: I hope you enjoyed my story, and there's a few people I'd like to thank before I leave:**

**Diuru123 and Dreamnorm for inspiring me to begin writing and for writing some of the best fanfiction I've ever read for the "Spyro the Dragon" category.**

**My co-writer **_**OneToBeFeared**_** for his amazing ideas and opinions. Id also love to thank my co-witer **_**Iceclaw14 **_**for changing my chapters around, replacing missing words, sentance run-ons and etc**

**Please give constructive criticism to help me improve my writing skills. Please tell me what you like and don't like about this story in detail: characters, story line, action, sex, etc. And please check out the stories by the people without whom I never would have started writing.**

**THE END...or is it? *laughs sinisterly* **

**Please tell me what you think of my story as far as the catagories below go**

**INTIMACY 1-10**

**ACTION 1-10**

**STORY-LINE 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**1 BEING EXTEMELY DISSATISFIED **

**10 BEING PERFECT, OR THE BEST STORY YOU HAVE READ IN MONTHS**

**And please tell me if I should add additional chapters.**

**I have all-ready uploaded the sequel "Chieftess of Clans" **

**and three cheers fo my co-witer **_**Iceclaw14!**_** Please check out her profile give her my thanks :). **


	13. Closing note from deviantMIND1

Since this story was becoming lost in the archive, I gave it a proper title and updated it with this message.

If you enjoyed this story, you will definately like the sequel. If you like that, you will definately like my latest story, with Spyro's two children, whom I created within my mind.

I am also looking for a full-time proof-reader for that story if anybody is interested.

Chapters, 1, 3, 4, and a few have been remastered.


End file.
